Crossover: Breaking the Fourth Wall
by Batman1809
Summary: What happens when characters from some of Hollywood's movies enter the real world to fight an evil force? Read and find out in this obliteration of the fourth wall, literally! Will include live action and animated characters. I labeled this as Avengers, since Loki is the main villain. Characters include Spiderman, Yoda, Optimus Prime, Batman, Hiccup, Toothless, and Deadpool.
1. Prologue: A visitor

**Ok, so like I said in the description, this is not just an Avengers fiction, but the main villain is from that universe. It is a crossover of 15 movies, in which characters from each movie are brought to the real world to fight an evil force. While I wish I could bring in more characters, it took me a great deal of sorting and outlining to get this many characters in (the more characters I put in, the harder it gets to write). I've always dreamed of such a movie, but I don't think that many companies would agree to it. **

**I will include a list of characters I already have planned at the bottom of this page if you want to know who might (still working out details) be in it, or just ignore it if you don't want spoilers. ****Feel free to leave suggestions**.

**Has some minor language, and has some violence. **

**So, without further ado:**

**Crossover: Breaking the Fourth Wall**

Prologue:

A Visitor

* * *

It was raining outside as Dr. Drake Clithe worked relentlessly in his lab, which also served as his living room. For years, he was the greatest physicist in the scientific community, especially in regards to string theory. He was ostracized, however, when he presented his own theory about the nature of string theory; about the nature of other planes of existence. He proposed that they are created whenever a large number of people entertain there minds with the idea of a world. Or in a simpler words, that the fictional worlds of books and films exist in other dimensions. He was expelled from all scientific communities and lost all credibility with his peers, believing such a notion to be insane. Since his humiliation over five years ago, he used the last of his monetary resources to create a device that could prove his theory, a device he calls the fourth wall generator, a fitting name...

That was the device he was now working on in his home. He was now almost dirt poor, using the last of his savings on buying the final components for his machine.

"I think…its done" he quietly told himself as he soldiered one last wire in a microchip, taking off his safety glasses to inspect his work. He was a middle aged, skinny man, with short black hair and a short, black beard, the result of months of neglecting his appearance. He then took the chip and implanted it into a small, black handheld device. It was a black, rectangular box, with several buttons and a screen near the front top of it, with a small dish attached to the front. He closed the device and plugged a wire into it. Soon, the screen on the device lit up, with numbers and charts appearing against a green background.

"Come on, come on…"he said, waiting for a red bulb to light up. After the device hummed for a minute, the light finally came up. Dr. Clithe smiled as he began using the touch screen to type in something.

"Alright then! Lets see who the big moron is now!" he yelled as he pointed his device against a wall. Suddenly, bolts of green and light came out of the device, electrifying the wall in front of it. Soon, a strange, circular line of light and energy formed, sputtering electricity along the edges.

"Ha ha! It works! It works!" he yelled, "I can't believe it, it works!" He jumped for joy like a child on Christmas morning. His joy was cut short, however, when a figure unexpectedly walked through, crouching and scanning curiously as he inspected this strange phenomena.

At first, his face was obstructed by the energy emanating from the portal, but as he walked into the room, the figure took full form: He appeared for all intensive purposes as an average Caucasian man, but his clothing said otherwise. He wore a green and gold tunic, not like anything seen in earth's more well known cultures. On his head he wore an odd helmet, with two large, curling horns protruding from it. In his right hand, he bore a golden scepter which had a spear-like tip to it, but something in the tip glowed a bright blue. The man looked around puzzled, getting a grip on his surroundings.

Dr. Clithe froze in fear and excitement; he was excited that his device could actually reach its intended destination, but he was mortified of _who_ happened to walk through. Dr. Clithe recognized this man, he had seen before on his TV. Clithe's device suddenly short circuited as the portal suddenly sputtered and vanished, as if it were never there. The same couldn't be said for the man who stood before them, who looked back in horror and anger, seeing his exit fade away. He turned to Clithe, and held out his scepter in a menacing manor.

"Where am I? And why did you trap me here?!"

"My name is Dr. Clithe" he said, raising his hands to calm the man, but couldn't help smiling at his accomplishment. "…I mean you no harm, I didn't mean to trap you here, I just need to repair the portal..."

The man tilted his head calmly in suspicion. Though he was cut off from his home world, he showed no panic or desperation in his voice. "Stop explaining and tell me where am I."

Dr. Clithe was not sure how to tell this man that, in this world, he was a fictional character, the result of the imagination of a writer. "Uh, truth be told, you are in the... _real_ world. This is the world that is responsible for your world. "

The the man's eyes widened in perplexity, then he smiled at this realization. "You are from the viewer's world, I am _in_ the viewer's world!... Well, this is interesting!" he said with a devious excitement as he took in his new suroundings.

Dr. Clithe looked to his guest with confusion. "You are aware of the... _reality_ of your existence?"

"Well, yes. If you came where I came from, it's kind of hard to ignore."

Dr. Clithe stared at the man, taking in the information he acquired. "This is interesting!" he said, smiling at the discoveries he was making. "I wonder if this is true for the other worlds..."

"Other worlds?" said the man, intrigued by what Dr. Clithe said, "You mean you can enter the other realms as well?"

"Yes. Well, there not your "nine" realms…"

"I know there are not _my_ nine realms…" he said annoyed.

Dr. Clithe finished "yes, I can enter the other _worlds_."

"Worlds! Yes, let's use that, much less confusing... I never knew it was possible, even for the Bifröst."

"Well, this…" he gestures to his device, "…is no Bifröst! It can enter _any_ world ever conceived by human minds!... with this, I can enter and interact with your world and just about any world I can find on my TV screen..."

"Hold on! this, _"TV"_ is this how you view us?"

"Oh, yeah. See, I can watch..."

"Silence!" yelled the man, holding out his left hand for Clithe to shut up. He turned to look out the window, pondering to himself. Dr. Clithe stood in fear. He was excited that he was right about his theory, but he had every reason to fear this man. If his device hadn't malfunctioned, perhaps he could send him back...

The man turned, smiling deviously at Dr. CLithe. He slowly walked towards him, with his spear pointed at him.

"Wait! what are you doing!?" screamed Dr. Clithe, backing away from the threatening man.

"Why settle for dominion of my own realm, when you have given me the means to control them all?"

He jabbed the scepter into Dr. Clithe's chest. A blue energy went through Dr. Clithe, which then gave his eyes a faint blue glow.

Then man then asked him, "now, whom do you serve?"

"I serve, Loki, of the Jodunheim."

"Excellent! Now, I will need you to repair your device, the..."

"Fourth wall generator?"

"Yes, thank you. And, _show _me these other worlds."

"Yes, of course, your excellency."

Loki, who bore a striking resemblance to Tom Hiddlestone, grinned.

* * *

**So, we already have Loki from the Marvel Movie Universe, and below are the rest of the characters involved thus far (Ignore if you don't want spoilers). I might remove some or add some, depending on how I go.**

**In the next chapter, I will be introducing the OC's, who will serve as the main Protagonists. **

* * *

**Ironman/****Hulk/****Captain America/Thor**

**Batman**

**Superman**

**Gandolf/****Legolas/Aragorn/orcs**

**Toothless and Hiccup**

**Darth Vader/Yoda/ Mace Windu/ Storm Troopers**

**Megatron/Starscream/ ****Optimus Prime ****/****Bumblebee/Decepticon Troopers**

**Spiderman (Marc Webb version)**

**Godzilla**

**Katnis Everdeen**

**Elsa/****Anna (Frozen)**

**Simba**

**Megamind/Minion**

**Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck (Space Jam)**

**Velociraptors/ T-rex (Jurassic Park) **

**Deadpool (No movie in particular (defiantly not X-men Origins), just roll with it) **

**And Maybe a few suprises...**

**Worlds visited= Gotham, Pandora, Helms Deep, andTatooine**


	2. Chapter 1: Friends at the Movies

Chapter 1:

Friends at the Movies

**This bit may be boring, but it is necessary to build up these characters. The next chapter will be much more interesting.**

* * *

(Two weeks since Loki's arrival)

It was a warm, summers evening in Miami as five friends walked from the movie theater to their car.

"Dang! That was awesome!"

"Calm down, it was _OK._"

"OK?! That was incredible! When he fired his atomic breath?! Wicked!"

"Yeah, but we only got to see him for, what, 10% of the movie?"

"And that was an intense 10%, and aren't you being over dramatic?"

Mike and Jason were arguing about how good of a movie _Godzilla (2014)_ was as they walked out of the theater with Jason's younger sister, Jane, Mike's older brother, Henry, and their friend, Laura. Mike thought that the movie was incredible, being a lifelong Godzilla fan, but Jason was more scrutinizing…

"I'm just saying it was an OK movie" continued Jason.

"Ah, whatever" Jason dismissed Mike with a wave of his hand. "Jane, what do you think?" he asked his sister.

Jane hesitated, knowing how sensitive Jason can get about his movies. "Well, I liked the action…"

"There, she likes it!" interrupted Jason.

"No she didn't, she didn't even answer!"

"Guys, would you chill! It's just a movie!" yelled Henry, trying to interrupt the feuding friends.

"I know…" Jason said with a joking voice, "I'm not crazy!"

"Right…sure" Laura said sarcastically.

* * *

Mike was still clearly still infatuated by the movie, as he did not stop talking about it till they got to the car.

"Shotgun!" yelled Mike as he slid over the hood, only to lose balance and fall over, letting off a high-pitched "Wahh!" as he fell.

"Mike, you're going to scratch my car!" yelled Henry as he checked his hood for scratches. Mike ignored him as he quickly got up to get back to his seat, but Jane had already beat him to it.

"Aw, come on! I called it and you know it!"

"I don't go by those rules" she taunted from her seat. Henry sighed as he went to the driver's seat.

"Mike, don't make this a big thing, just get into the car!"

"But she's sitting in my..."

"Mike!" yelled, Henry, who was now glaring at him, not willing to sit through another petty argument.

"Ah, fine" said a defeated Mike as he shoved into the back seat with Jason and Laura.

"Alright guys," said Henry as he finished backing up the car, "what's the verdict?" He was referring to the movie. They gave their answers out of 5 stars.

"Four" said Laura

"Four" said Jane

"Five!" yelled Jason

"Three and a half" said Mike.

"You're crazy Mike!" retaliated Jason.

"There was way too much dialogue."

"So what, you would prefer all action without knowing anything about the M.U.T.O.s or Godzilla?"

"Yes!"

"You have no sense of art!"

"Guys!" interrupted Laura, who was stuck in the middle, "chill! Just agree to disagree! I'm in the middle!"

Jason just glared over at Mike. "This isn't over!" he said, pointing an accusing finger.

After a heated exchange of glares, the two finally let it go.

* * *

The next morning, Henry was awaken by Peanut, Mike's brown and white cat. Despite the fact that Mike was his owner, Peanut, for some season, always went to wake up Henry every morning precisely at 6:30am. This was probably because Henry was easier to manipulate when annoyed, and he wanted to be fed.

"Argh! Peanut, leave me alone!" Not only was it summer, but it was Saturday, so there was absolutely no reason to be woken up. Determined, Peanut jumped onto Henry's face and curled up on it.

"Fine!" said a muffled Henry, "I'll feed you!" Peanut meowed in delight and ran for the kitchen/dining room. Henry slowly got up and followed him. He first poured Peanut's food into his bowl, which the cat quickly devoured, then he poured a bowl of cereal for himself and sat at the table. At the table, Henry was greeted by a dreary Mike.

"Morning bro" he greeted, then he turned attention to Peanut, "and mornin' to you little guy!" he said as he scratched the cat's chin.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"So, did you get your classes yet?" asked Mike.

"The classes don't open till tomorrow" he replied, enthusiastically

Henry was transferring from his community college to the University at Miami. He was not to thrilled about it, since he will be leaving friends, Mike included, behind in Feeny Community college, even if it was only for a year. Henry was the oldest in the group, at 21, followed closely by Laura, Jason, Mike, an Jane, being the youngest at 19. It's not like he was moving, but now that he was moving on from his required courses to his more advanced courses, his time with them would be limited.

"Come on, don't give me that frown!" Mike said, trying to cheer him up, "...Mr. Peanut doesn't want to see you so sad" he said while holding up the cat, making a frowning face.

Henry rolled his eyes at how ridiculous his brother looked. "You're crazy, you now?"

Mike put down the cat and replied, "Yeah, but at least I admit it." He continued, "So, how are things with Laura?"

Henry froze as he put his spoon back down. "Uh, fine, I guess."

"Come on! you know what I mean!"

"What! Mike, we're just friends!"

"That's not dad said!"

"What! dad told you!?"

"Yeah, you know me, I can get anything from anyone! So, when did this thing start?"

Henry turned back to his cereal, trying to come up with a way to deny it. After almost a minute, though, he finally gave in. "Well... how do I say this... I guess..."

"Come on man, spit it out! The anticipation's killing me!"

"Alright, sheez...A few months ago. I started developing..."

"Feelings? Affections? Stirrings?"

"Do you want me to finish this or not!?"

Mike sat back in his chair, calmly petting his cat meticulously. "Please continue."

"I realized, that we have several things in common, and, I don't know! I just, feel different now!"

"Ah, love, the strangest thing in the world, and that's saying a lot from me..."

"It's not love!"

"Right" Mike said using are quotes, smiling mischievously.

"Look, can we change the subject?"

"Alright, if you're not comfortable discussing your love life, we can talk about something much more important: Comic-con! Only two more days!"

Henry was ready to kill Mike, but he let it slide in exchange for changing the subject.

Mike continued "Ok, so, I'm going as Batman, I think Jase is going as Spiderman, Jane is going as herself, boring! How about you? Are you actually going to go as someone?"

"Yes, Bruce Banner."

"Yes, You're dressing up, finally...wait, Bruce Banner wears normal clothing."

"Yep."

"Come one!"

"Mike, don't you think that dressing up is a bit, childish?"

"Uh, duh, that's why I'm doing it; I'm immature!"

"Well you can say that again..."

"I'm immature!"

"Agh!"

* * *

On that same morning, Agent Jack Ryder, of the FBI, walked into his superior's office after being called for a possible assignment.

"Chief, you asked for me?"

The chief, as everyone called him, was sitting at his desk, conversing with a skinny man, discussing something that he showed on his computer screen. Upon seeing Spoke, he sat up and introduced the two men.

"Ah, Agent Spoke, please meet William Spoke, an analyst."

"Mr, Spoke" greeted Ryder as they shook hands.

"Agent Ryder."

The chief then continued, "Mr. Spoke here ha been showing me some interesting about a former physicist name, what was..."

"Dr. Drake Clithe, sir" replied Spoke.

"Right, Dr. Clithe, apparently, despite his meager earnings as a high school teacher, has recently sold his home in North Miami and purchased an extensive, but severely under kept warehouse near the Everglades, far from any nearby communities. I know what you're thinking..."

"This guys a wacko" confirmed Ryder.

"That's what I told Mr. Spoke here, but listen to this..." the chief gestured Spoke to speak.

Mr. Spoke fumbled a little bit, being caught off guard. "Uh, yes, so Dr. Clithe was once a renowned physicist, very much respected and even took part in the building of the machine that helped in the discovery of anti-matter particles. But he was ostracized and lost much of his funding when he theorized that other dimensions existed in the form of fictional works..."

"Fictional works?" Ryder asked with disbelieving eyes.

"Yes. anyway, we have a disillusioned, angry man, with experience in building devices with radioactive components, somehow having the monetary resources to buy a large warehouse, and we've got this..." Mr. Spoke took out a thermo-satellite picture of the warehouse. "If you see here, the warehouse is emitting enough heat to run an office building, but it's been of the grid for years, probably running off generators. Oh, and I forgot to mention that he's been purchasing numerous electrical components for the last year, and it has increased in the last two weeks."

"And that's a recipe for trouble" finished the chief, "And I need you to go check it out. This place is isolated, abandoned; basically an urban wasteland, right up your alley" said the Chief.

"And you want me to see if anything suspicious is going on? Why not just send in a SWAT team now?"

"Unfortunately, Ryder, this is all just speculation, and for all we know, he's some loony nut who found an inheritance and made himself a merry-go-round, and that might be all there is to it."

"So this could just be a wild goose chase?"

"Yeah, just check it out and contact me when you've confirmed what's going on."

Ryder looked to Spoke, then back to the Chief. "Alright sir. Where do I find this guy?"

The Chief picked up a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to him... "Here it is, good luck."

Ryder looked up, perplexed. "You say it as if it were a major mission?"

"Not much happens in Miami. I'm saying good luck that you actually find something!"

* * *

**Alright, so now that you know some of our real world characters, let's go back to Loki, and perhaps some other well-known characters who need no introductions.**


	3. Chapter 2: Loki's Recruits, Part 1

Chapter 2:

Loki's Recruits, Part 1

**Now for some fourth wall destruction! **

**Prepare as Loki, the greatest villain of all time (non-debatable), recruits his army of famous movie characters!**

* * *

Loki was walking through the warehouse, where he had Dr. Clithe, along with some random people he found wandering around the warehouse, whom he "persuaded" with his staff to serve him, work on not only repairing Dr. Clithe's machine, but also building a larger version of it, for some reason known only to Loki. The warehouse, was massive, perhaps serving to house large machinery when it was in use, but it now has holes is the roof, which had been covered with tarps, and heavy rust on all the support structures. After arriving in the real world, Loki spent the first few days familiarizing himself with the "other worlds", which consisted on Dr. Clithe's DVD collection. After watching a few of them, he came with a clear idea of whom he wanted to bring into the real world, to help him conquer this world and, subsequently, his own and many others.

To get the necessary machinery, he successfully "persuaded" some former thieves to rob banks, using his scepter to aid in the process, leaving with the money while the thieves stayed behind to take the blame. By placing the money into accounts of some of his minions, he was able to get the parts needed for Dr. Clithe's work.

Dr. Clithe had just walked up to Loki, who was sitting on a old, rusted refrigerator...

"Sir, my original device has been repaired! It just needs a few more minutes to charge."

"Excellent" said Loki who stood up, holding his staff in hand. "...And the other one?"

"It needs a few more days, but it will be complete soon...You know, without your help, my vision would have never been fully achieved. You have opened my mind to such possibilities!" said Dr. Clithe, but somewhere deep down, his true self was loathing what he was being made to do. His intentions before Loki's arrival was never to conquer worlds; he just wanted to show that he wasn't a lunatic.

"And your work will shape the foundations of this new world I plan off, Doctor. Now, shall we?" Gestured Loki as he walked back towards the work area. Clithe started barking orders for everyone to stand back as he picked up the fully charged and improved device and pointed it at a makeshift wall made of plywood, with plenty of people standing behind it.

"It's ready, sir. Who are we going to bring in first?" asked Dr. Clithe.

Loki took out a notebook he took from Dr. Clithe's former house, which he had scribbled some notes he took after "observing" the other worlds on Clithe's TV.

"Let's start with that man with the black mask I saw in the world of..." he looked at the notebook, "Star Wars..."

* * *

(The Death Star:

Darth Vader exits his shuttle as he enters the Death Star.)

The Storm Troopers stood in formation as the shuttle lands on the platform. The Commander of the new Death Star comes to greet Lord Vader. As he awaits for the shuttle ramp to descend, he can't help but feel nervous, as Lord Vader is seldom pleased. Eventually, the shuttle ramp descends and Darth Vader walks down...

"Lord Vader, this is an unexpected pleasure, we are honored by your presence" he says to Vader.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries commander, I am here to put you back on schedule" Vader replies without even glancing at him.

"I assure you Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can."

"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them."

The commander replied irritated, "I tell you, this station will be operational as planned."

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation."

"But he asks the impossible..."

Suddenly, the commander was cut off by an unexpected sight; a flash of light appeared next to them, causing some lieutenants to be flung by its force. Vader and the commander shielded there eyes from the flash with their hands. As they let there hands down, the light dimmed to reveal a circular ring of light, and a strange mist in within it.

"What is the meaning of this, Commander!?" shouts Vader.

"I assure you I have no idea Lord Vader, I'm as surprised as you are!"

Vader, weary of the circle of light, draws his light saber. He begins to approach it...

"Lord Vader, I advise against this!"

"Commander, do I sense fear in you?"

"No sir" he answers nervously, not taking his eyes of the anomaly.

Vader approached slowly, with his Light saber activated. He put it through the mist, realizing that there was a space inside it. He entered it, with the Commander taking one step forward in curiosity...

* * *

Loki and Dr. Clithe watched as the masked man, with a glowing red sword in his hand, walked through the portal into the real world.

"Loki, I present to you, Darth Vader" said Dr. Clithe.

Darth Vader glared at the two men, both of whom are wearing some sort of strange clothing.

"What is the meaning of this!?" asks Vader, "Is some sort of Rebel trick?"

Loki merely smiled. "No trick, my Lord, just a recruitment."

Suddenly, a group of people appeared from behind the portal, tackling Vader from behind. Darth Vader, sensing them, simply turned and used the force to throw them off. He turned as Loki went to jab him with the scepter and swung his light saber at it. To his surprise, the light saber could not slice the scepter. Vader continuously fought Loki, but he was equally skilled as he used his scepter to deflect Vader's blows. Using a blast of energy from his scepter, he manages to knock Vader back against the wall of the warehouse, momentarily phasing him. Then, Loki was barely able to jab the his scepter into Vader's chest. Unlike Ironman, the machinery on Vader's chest did not hinder the Tesserac energy from entering Vader's body. Vader attempted to use the force against Loki, but found himself frozen. Unseen to anyone, the former Anakin Skywalker's eyes had taken on a strange blue tint, signifying that he has fallen under Loki's control...

* * *

The Commander waited anxiously from the other side of the portal, waiting for Lord Vader's return.

"Lord Vader, is everything alright?!" he called through.

No response. Then, Vader walked through.

"Commander, order all of the storm troopers currently on this vessel, to follow me."

The commander stared, perplexed. "Lord Vader, what do you mean? What is that thing? What about the Emperor?"

"The Emperor is no longer of concern to us. What lies on this side will guarantee us complete control of the Galaxy. Now, you have your orders!"

Vader then walked through, with some of the storm troopers following through. The commander, afraid to disobey a direct order, gave the command...

"Lieutenant!" a lieutenant came forward, "Carry out his orders, bring every storm trooper here now!"

* * *

Loki watched as storm troopers poured through the portal, all under Darth Vader's command.

"So, now that we have our army, what is our plan now?"

"Our army?" asked Loki rhetorically. "Oh no, we're not done with phase one, my dear doctor." He stood up, and walked over to Vader.

"Darth Vader, may I call you that?"

"Anything you wish, my master" he replied before breathing with his loud, mechanical breath.

"Right, I will require your larger, uh, larger machinery?"

"Yes, the tie fighters and the walkers can be brought to the hangar and through the portal. Soon, my master, we will rule this and every galax..."

"Yes, yes, "every galaxy" we get it. Now, lets see what we can do about that...then we will bring in the others..."

"The others, master?"

Loki turned to Vader, "Yes, I don't just want to conquer the world, I want to conquer, everywhere! So, logically, I will need an army so diverse, so unstoppable, no one, no hero, from any world, can overcome it!"

Vader looked at Loki, than answered, "And then, the galax..."

"Yes! we know, you like to conquer galaxies, we get it!"

"If only my son where here, then we would..."

"Stop! Just stop! Stop talking!"

Vader stood in silence, then he turned to the portal to ensure that his master's forces got through. Loki walked away to see Dr. Clithe, who was by the device.

"How are we doing, doctor?' asked Loki.

"So far, so good."

"Excellent, the rest of the troops will be in soon, and then we can go on with the next world."

"Alright, sir. If I may ask, which world is it?"

Loki looked down at his notebook. "It is... creatures called, _Uri-Kai,_ from..."Lord of the Rings."

* * *

(Middle Earth: Rohan

Uri-kai are traveling across the plains of Rohan towards Helm's deep.)

The Uri-kai, on route to Helm's Deep, travel across the plains. Suddenly, a portal appears in front of them, and Loki steps through, prepared to bring new troops to his army...

* * *

"I wasn't able to get all ten thousand as I wanted, but I was able to get about a thousand, which was disappointing, nontheless" said Loki as he watched the Uri-kai he could control walk through the portal.

The last of the Uri-kai he was able to get through the portal as Dr. Clithe closed the portal. Loki was able to get many Uri-kai under his control, but many ran away, sensing that Loki was not with Sauromon as he claimed. Not having the means of flight, and Uri-kai far to dispersed to warrant tracking them down by other means, Loki decided to abandon his pursuit.

Dr. Clithe observed as Uri-kai passed by storm troopers, trying to get in the odd sight.

"Alright Doctor, are we ready for the next trip?"

"Just a second..." he said, waiting for the red light, "...now. Where to next?"

* * *

(Real World: on a road approaching the border of the Everglades)

Agent Ryder and Mr. Spoke, who had agreed to accompany Ryder on his examination of Dr. Clithe's warehouse, rode in Ryder's Ford Fusion.

"How's the mileage on this thing?" asked Spoke.

Ryder was clearly annoyed by the inquisitive analyst. "About 27 mpg."

"Ah, nice. I think I might get one of these."

Ryder just kept his eyes on the road, wanting to get this done and over with so he can get back to more interesting missions.

"What do you thin..." Spoke began to ask before the radio turned on and off by itself, and the car's transmission made odd noises.

"Ah, great! what's going on?" asked Ryder as he felt the engine act up. Spoke looked at the GPS, which began flickering on and off. Amiss the flickering, he was able to make out that they were three miles from there location.

"That's not good" he said, noticing that the radio continued to act up.

"What do you mean 'not good'?" asked Ryder.

"I think we're getting EMP bursts."

"EMP?" asked Ryder. "You don't think this Clithe guy made some EMP weapon, do you?!"

Spoke nodded his head, "No, a weapon would have fried the electronics by now, this is too weak. This is most likely the by product of something else."

"Like...?"

"I can think of many things, none of them good. We better hurry, before the spark plugs go!"

"Alright, hang on Mr. Spoke!" said Ryder as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

* * *

(Somewhere on an island north of Berk)

"Oh what, you want an apology?" asked Hiccup as Toothless turned his head away in irritance.

"Is that why your pouting big baby boob?" Toothless gave a grunt in response.

"Well try this on!" yelled Hiccup as he tried to tackle his dragon, who showed little response to being tackled.

"Ah! You feeling it yet? picking up on all my heart felt remorse?" he said as he tried to wrestle Toothless, to no avail. In annoyance, Toothless stood up and moved towards the edge of the cliff, while Hiccup held on.

"Alright, come on come on, you, you wouldn't hurt a one legged, AH!" he yelled, realizing Toothless was holding him at the edge of a cliff.

"Alright, alright, you win! you win!" he said as Toothless rolled over and pinned him to the ground playfully.

"Ha, ha! he's down, and its ugly!" said Hiccup as Toothless pretended to attack him. "...And it's ugly, dragon and Viking, enemies again! locked in combat, to the bitter... AWW!" he groaned as Toothless plopped his giant head on Hiccup's body. He then proceeded to lick him.

"Argh!" exclaimed Hiccup as he got up, being covered in slobber. "You _know_ that doesn't wash out!"

Before Toothless could respond, however, a bright light flashed next to him. Toothless instinctively stood between Hiccup and the light to protect him. As the light faded into a portal, Hiccup walked from behind Toothless to get a better look. Then, Loki appeared, with his head piece and all. He was caught off by the strange, animated atmosphere. The boy and the dragon before him were just as animated as the landscape.

"Greetings, young Viking."

Hiccup cautiously asked, grabbing his makeshift flame thrower, while Toothless growled. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Why, I am Loki, the god of mischief, and I have an important mission for you, Hiccup of Berk."

Hiccup stood motionless, unsure of how to greet a Norse god. Toothless glared warily at Loki.

"Loki, it is an honor to serve Asgard!" said an obviously dumfounded Hiccup as Loki approached.

"Yes, everyone just loves Asgard, don't they? Well, before I accept your services, I need to ensure your loyalty..." he said as he pointed his sceptor at Hiccup...

"What are you..." started Hiccup before being touched by the spear in the chest. Toothless growled, unsure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Lokie then turned to Toothless, who backed away and growled louder. Then, Huccup, now with an odd blue hue in his eyes, stepped in...

"It's Ok, Toothless, he just want to show you something..." he said, calming Toothless as Loki touched him with the scepter...

* * *

**So, Just to Recap, Loki now has Darth Vader and his storm troopers (along with tie fighters and AT-ST walker), some Uri-Kai, and Hiccup and Toothless (who retain there animated qualities in the real world) on his side. **

**Some might be wondering if Darth Vader would have been so easily defeated by Loki, and quite frankly, I'm not to sure myself, but I'm going on the logic that Loki had the element of surprise and Vader was out of his element. **

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Loki's Recruits, Part 2

Chapter 3:

Loki's Recruits, Part 2

**Just a brief overview of what's going on with our main "real world" characters.**

* * *

(Real World: Jason and Jane's house)

Jason, Jane, their mom, and Mike were at Jason's house, waiting for Laura to show up. In preparation for Comic-con, they've decided to spend the night at Jason's house and leave the next morning for Orlando. Henry had just arrived there after work...

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! Got stuck covering up for a sick cashier" he said.

"Hello, Henry" greeted Mrs. Lawrence. "Dinner's almost done, Jason, Jane and your brother are down in the basement."

"Thanks ma'am." Henry said as he proceeded down stairs. Mike and Jason were playing a basketball themed video game while Jane was working on a laptop.

"Hey Henry!" said Jane. Mike and Jason were to into their game to notice. "Don't mind them, do you have your music list"

"Sure, right here" said Henry as he gave her a list of songs. Jane was putting together a playlist on her phone for the trip.

"Boom! What was that? Oh! that was me kicking your butt!" yelled Jason as he jumped up and down after making a winning point on their video game.

"This game is rigged!" yelled Mike as he threw the controlled against the couch. After a few seconds of gloating, Jason finally noticed Henry in the room.

"Oh, hi Hen, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Is Laura here yet?"

"Not yet, but she just called, she's just around the corner" said Jane. Just then, the lights flickered faintly.

"What's up with the lights?" asked Henry. "They've been doing the same thing at Burger King all day too."

"Really? I thought we just had some loose wiring somewhere" said Jason. "Guess we should call the electric company." At that, they dismissed it, believing it to be a minor thing. "We should probably get up stairs, mom's making fried steak."

"Oh, food!" yelled Mike as he hurtled the couch and ran upstairs.

* * *

(Jurassic Park: Isla Sorna)

Despite the fact that it was the 21st century, a parasaurolophus herd was calmly grazing along a tropical forest. Occasionally, one would trumpet out a loud call, reassuring the herd that everything was safe. Soon, however, one gave a loud, high pitched call; an alarm call. The herd nervously moved closer together, baying loudly. Suddenly, the forest came alive as a series six foot long, bipedal lizards came charging out of the forest. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, a dozen velociraptors came closing in on the herd at lighting speeds. In panic, the herd took off into a stampede. As the raptors closed in, they singled out a seemingly elderly parasaurolophus. The alpha raptor lunged onto its neck, but the old dinosaur still had some youth in it as it violently shook its head, throwing the raptor off. As the raptor fell to the ground, it hit another raptor, causing them both to crash to the ground. With their alpha out of the hunt, the others stopped, letting the old dinosaur go, but it wasn't in the clear yet, however.

Soon, a thunderous roar came from the trees as a massive tyrannosaur bolted towards the old Parasaurolophus. The old dinosaur didn't stand a chance as the T-rex tore at the dinosaur's neck, breaking it. The parasaur fell limb to the ground, dead. The T-rex roared in triumph over its prize. Soon, another, larger Tyranosaur came out of the woods to share the kill with her mate. The raptors, however, were not taking this defeat so easily. The raptors approached the kill, ready to try and get tid-bits of the meal. The male Tyranosaur growled at these intruders, not willing to share its meal.

In surprise to both sets of predators, a portal materialized a short distance away. The predators stared in curiosity as Loki appeared through it. He seemed surprised...

"Well, here I was content with the most deadly predators on earth, and now I also get the largest as well!" he said, contented.

Soon, Darth Vader came through the portal as well. At this, two raptors sprung forward, leaping at the seemingly easy targets. They stopped in mid air as Vader held his hand out, using the force against them. He then flung both dinosaurs to the ground, as Loki quickly approached the two reptiles, touching his scepter to their chests. Soon the other raptors attacked. One jumped directly at Loki, but he quickly dodged it, jabbing his scepter into its chest in mid-air. Another came at him, but he grabbed it by the snout, jabbing his scepter into it and flinging it to the ground.

"Vader, hold these raptors, I want to see what I can do about those larger, victorious creatures over there..." said Loki, as he walked over to the two Tyrannosaurs standing over the Parasaur carcass, ready to defend it...

One went to snap at him, but Loki skillfully dodged it, then leapt up and touched the predator with his scepter. The Tyranosaur froze as the other tried to kill Loki. He blasted the dinosaur with his scepter in its legs, knocking it over. While it was down, he quickly brought it under his control. With the two behemoths under control. he turned to the rest of the now immobilized raptors...

* * *

(Arendelle: Somewhere in one of the castle halls)

"No, absolutely not!" said Elsa as her sister, Anna, as they walked down the hall.

"Aw, come on! you only get one birthday every year!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to take dancing lessons, you know I don't like dancing."

"How do you know if you never try? You're not afraid your going to freeze someone, are you?"

Elsa shot back a glare, "Of course not!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Look, I just got used to being around people again, can we take this one step at a time?"

Before Anna could answer, a flash of light appeared in front of them as Elsa and Anna covered there eyes. As the light diminished, they saw a portal appear.

"What. is. that?" asked Anna, who couldn't have been more shocked in her life, and that was including seeing Elsa unleash her powers for the first time.

"Uh, I have no idea, but it doesn't look good."

Then, they watched as Loki appeared through the portal...

"Hello, Snow Queen" he said mischievously, "how would you like to accompany me on changing the world?"

Elsa and Anna froze, unsure what to make of this man.

Anna was the first to say anything, "Uh, yeah... a strange man walks through a magic hole in the, uh...air, and expects us to follow him. No thank you!"

"Actually, I was referring to the woman with the ice powers" said Loki.

Anna narrowed her eyes in annoyance as Loki disregarded her. Finally, Elsa spoke up.

"Look, I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you have broken into my castle unannounced, and I want you to leave now!"

"Oh, sorry, wrong answer..." said Loki as he walked over to the sisters in a menacing manner, raising his scepter, which glowed. Elsa threw a beam of frost at it in order to freeze it.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" she said. Loki looked at his frozen scepter. In a flash of light, the scepter freed itself of the frost as Loki shot a beam at Elsa. Anna pushed her out of the way as the beam hit the wall behind them. Elsa conjured up a wall of ice to protect them, even if it were only momentarily...

"Anna! go get the guards!"

"What about you?"

"I'll hold him off, just get the guards now!"

Anna hesitated, but, realizing that Elsa might need help, she ran down the hall, calling for guards at the top of her lungs. As Anna turned the corner, Elsa's ice wall shattered as she fell back from the shock. She got up to find Loki nearly un top of her. He went to grab her, but she grabbed him first.

"I warned you!" she yelled, as she let frost creep up Loki's arm. Then, to her surprise, Loki's arm didn't freeze, but rather turned a dark blue, along with the rest of his arm and half of his face. He grabbed her other arm in anger, easily overpowering her...

"What are you?" she asked as he pointed his scepter at her chest.

Loki smiled, "like you, my lady, the cold never bothered me anyway..."

* * *

Anna returned with the guards.

"Elsa! are you alright?!" she called as she turned the corner. What she saw next she couldn't believe; Elsa was walking though the portal, seemingly in a trance, while the man called Loki followed, giving a brief glimpse back as he walked through.

"Elsa! What are you doing?!" cried Anna as she ran to the portal, despite the pleas from the guards to stay back. Just before she could run through, it closed, as if it was never there. Anna collapsed to her knees after losing her balance. She stayed there in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened...

* * *

"Amazing! they seem, _animated, _but still in the real world, just as they appear in the movie!" said Dr. Clithe as he watched Hiccup tend to Toothless' harness and Elsa keep to herself near one of the walls.

"Yes, well, I guess that is interesting" said Loki, spinning his scepter in anticipation, "but now I need you to focus doctor, the next recruit will be a handful, much more so than Vader or the Snow Queen. In fact, I will be needing there's and the dragon rider's help on this next one...

* * *

(Real World, almost a mile from Loki's warehouse)

Agent Ryder drove his car off the road into some heavy vegetation.

"Are you sure this is necessary, its got to be over 90 degrees out here!" asked Mr. Spokes.

"That's the problem with you analysts, you're afraid of roughing it."

"I don't mind roughing it, I just don't like un-necessary roughness."

"Whatever, lets get moving, How's your phone?"

Spoke grabbed his phone out of his pocket, "It's ok now, he must not be doing anything at this moment."

"Great, listen, I'm going to leave my phone off, just in case the EMP is strong enough..."

"Wait, its going haywire again! Come on lets go!"

* * *

(Metropolis ("Man of Steel" continuity):The Daily Planet building)

"Clark!" called Perry, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet.

"Uh, yes?" asked Clark Kent, who was just about ready to go home.

"There's a Lexcorp expo going on tomorrow at noon, I want you to cover it."

"Right, I'll be there" he said, giving a small smile as he turned to make his way to the elevators.

He saw one of the elevator doors about to close and ran for it. Luckily, a hand from the inside caught it, allowing him to enter. He was glad to see the owner of that hand...

"Thanks, Lois!" he greeted his secret girlfriend.

"No problem."

The doors closed and they where alone as the elevator descended.

"So, Perry has you covering the Lexcorp expo?" asked Clark

"Yeah. Have you ever been there? I'm not even sure what Lexcorp does, yet I see their logo everywhere."

"The better question is, what don't they do; they make weapons, plains, transportation vehicles, chemicals... you name it, they do it."

"Well, they sound like quite the company."

"Yeah, but there's always something fishy going on with them."

"What do you mean?"

The door dinged and Lois walked off. "I'll tell you about it later, see you" she said as she gave him kiss.

The doors closed and Clark was alone on the elevator. Suddenly, a bright light blinded him. When the light finally subsided, he saw a portal in it's place.

"What on earth...?" he asked before a strange force pulled him in, with the portal closing behind him.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Darth Vader had Clark held tightly in his force grip.

Loki walked up, scepter ready. "Clark Kent, also known as Kal-El of Krypton, or, as your adoring fans call you, Superman..."

Clark, realizing that this couldn't be good, broke free of Vader's grip and flew to him quickly, punching him against a wall. As he went to turn on Loki, he was blasted in the back and was thrown into a wall by a blast from Toothless.

"Good shot bud!" Hiccup praised his dragon.

Clark, who's work clothes had burned off, ripped what was left off, revealing his Superman costume. He charge Toothless, but was knocked down by a blast from Loki's scepter, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, he was encased in ice from Elsa, trapping him. Superman attempted to free himself, but with Elsa constantly reforming the ice, and Darth Vader, now back up, holding the ice tighter around him, Superman couldn't move. Loki had his chance.

"Stop squirming, it will only make it that much more difficult, Kryptonian" said Loki as he readied his scepter.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?!" asked Superman, still struggling to free himself.

"I am Loki, and you, are my next recruit." Loki then turned to Elsa, "could you open up the ice around his chest, my dear?"

"Of course" she blankly responded as she gestured the ice to vanish from Kal-El's chest. Unwilling to accept defeat, and unsure of what that scepter is capable off, Superman used his heat vision to melt the ice entirely, and then proceeded to use it on Vader. Vader drew his light saber, deflecting the heat vision. As Superman continued to use his heat vision on Vader, Toothless let out another blast, knocking down. He got up quickly, but was struck in the face by Elsa's ice, freezing his eyes shut. Clark went to pull the ice off, but she then proceeded to freeze his hands behind his back. Vader again used the force hold him down. As this went on, Loki leapt across the room toward Superman, about to break free as he jammed the scepter into his chest...

Superman, now stunned, remained motionless. Loki nodded to Elsa to thaw the ice from his eyes, which she did immediately. Loki knelt down at the defeated man of steel and asked, "Now, whom do you serve?"

Superman looked up, with a blue hue in his eyes, and answered, "I serve, Loki..."

* * *

Loki, now with the man of steel on his side, prepared for a much more personal recruit. As Loki's growing army wandered around the increasingly cramped warehouse, Dr. Clithe began typing in the coordinates for Loki's next destination...

* * *

(Marvel Movie Universe: London)

Thor was standing alone on the apartment rooftop where Jane Foster and her friends stayed as they continued to study the residual cosmic radiation that surrounded the are, with Mjolnir at his side. Suddenly a bright a portal appeared next to him. He held his hammer defensively as he examined this phenomena. Just then, Loki appeared through it, revealing himself.

"Hello, brother" he said before retreating back through the portal.

"Loki! yelled Thor as he jumped through the portal.

On the other side, he saw Loki before him, as well as a dragon with a strange looking boy on its back, a figure with a dark mask with armored men by his side, some monstrous looking creatures, a woman with large, blue eyes, dressed in a blue dress, and man holding a strange, black boxy. He pushed a button on the device, and the portal closed behind Thor.

Thor glared at Loki, "Loki! What is the meaning of this? I thought you were dead! I saw you die!"

Loki only smiled, "You _really_ need to stop falling for my old tricks, brother."

Then, Loki raised his hands to signal the others. Toothless fired a fireball at Thor. He dogged it and retaliated by throwing Mjolnir at it, but his aim was thrown off as a man, wearing a blue costume and a red cape, grabbed him in a full nelson. Mjolnir was sent flying through the air, crashing through the celling and flying off to who knows where. Thor attempted to break Superman's hold, but Vader held up his hand, using the force to further restrain Thor.

Loki laughed as he walked up to Thor, scepter in hand. "Oh, you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this, brother, to finally have you see eye to eye with me!"

Loki then jabbed the scepter into Thor's chest. Thor remained still as his eyes got a blue hue. Loki stood up, then asked,

"How do you feel brother?"

Thor looked up, "I feel like helping my brother change the world!"

Loki smiled. "I'm glad you see things my way, brother."

* * *

A homeless man wandered through the trash in the center of downtown Miami while his dog waited in his cart, looking for anything to salvage. Suddenly, he heard a large thud as a trash can was obliterated next to him. Curiosity taking over, he cautiously walked up to it, wondering what had just happened. He saw in the remains of the trash a large hammer, with strange markings on it. He cautiously went to grab it and attempted to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge. He put more effort into it, with the same results. He backed away and went back to his cart.

"Sam, I think I need to lay off the booze for a while!" he told his dog.

* * *

Thor wandered around, getting to know his new companions. He had made attempts to recall Mjolnir to him, but to no avail. He was strangely not affected by it, as if he didn't care. Dr. CLithe approached Loki with a question about there next "recruit."

"Sir, are you sure this thing will work on _them_, they're not exactly like the other life-forms you've been able to control so far..." asked Clithe to Loki.

"I'm not sure myself, doctor, but I want to try something, and it involves combining the powers of _one_ cube, with another... Is it ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Then open it..."

* * *

(Secret N.E.S.T. base)

The room, filled with machinery and a cylindrical glass case in the center, holding a strange piece of metal in it, was silent. All of that changed when a portal appeared in the middle of it as Loki walked out of it. He approached the glass, eying the metal.

"It's not much" he said to himself, but he knew that not to be true. Using his scepter, he smashed the glass, which triggered an alarm. He quickly grabbed the metal, the last speck of the Allspark, and promptly exited the room through the portal, which vanished. Soon, N.E.S.T. soldiers entered the room.

"What happened here? What happened to the Allspark shard?!"

* * *

(Real World: Outside Loki's warehouse)

After an hour of walking, Ryder and Spoke finally arrived at the warehouse.

"This is the place?" asked Ryder.

"Yep, for sure. My phone is not fidgeting, so whatever he's working on, it's not on."

Agent Ryder and Mr. Spoke snuck over to the warehouse, careful not to make any loud noises. The warehouse was not much to look at; it had metal walls, which were suffering from heavy rust. It was surrounded by trees and bushes, making sneaky around easy.

"There's a large crack in over there, I think we can get a look inside without detection" whispered Ryder. Spoke nodded in agreement as they walked over.

Using the bushes for cover, they could comfortably see into the building. To their shock, they could make out a lot of men dressed in storm trooper outfits, wandering around other men dressed, realistically, as orcs, or goblins or something.

"What is this, comic-con?" whispered Spoke.

"Maybe we're dealing with a lunatic after all" whispered a disappointed Ryder.

Then, they saw a creature walk by, a large, bipedal reptile with large claws coming out of its toes.

"Whoa, wait, what?!" Spoke tried to whisper, "is that a raptor?"

Ryder couldn't believe his eyes, mouth hanging open. "Maybe its a robot of some sort?"

"I don't know, it might be, but, doesn't it look, _strange_ to you?"

"The whole scene is crazy Spoke!"

"I know that, but, it looks almost computerized, maybe there holograms?" he asked, just before the raptor physically _bumped_ into a storm trooper walking by, causing him to stumble. The raptor snapped at him, while the storm trooper waved his hands into the air, as if to say "what's your problem?"

"No, that dinosaur just _bumped_ that man, it's real! What's going on here?!" asked Spoke as they brought there heads back outside to contemplate this.

"Calm down, this has to be some sort of trick or something..."

The air suddenly grew colder, and they were outside in 90 degree weather. They looked inside to see a woman in a blue dress walk by. She was somehow familiar, but that's not what caught their attention; she was _animated!_ her face was physically disproportionate, yet somehow appealing, appearing to have been made through CGI.

"Wait, I've seen her somewhere... isn't she from... what's the name of that kid's movie?..." asked Ryder, snapping his fingers.

"Holy snot! That's Elsa from Frozen!" Spoke whispered excitedly. Ryder eyed him in shock.

"You know a character from a children's musical?"

"Don't judge me, alright, I'm man enough to admit that..." Spoke was interrupted by a strange noise. The wall they were leaning against suddenly felt ice cold. They looked inside to see that Elsa had shot out icicles, pinning a storm trooper to the wall. Spoke and Ryder could see the floor ice up, which extended all the way up to where they were.

"I'm sorry, I'll never whistle at you again! just don't freeze me!" yelled the storm trooper, pleading with Elsa.

"You better not! Allies or not, I won't tolerate yours or anyone's advances!"

"Well, I wouldn't really consider it an advance, more of a complement..." Elsa narrowed her eyes, "...Ok fine! I won't do it again!"

Elsa calmed down and walked away.

"Wait! can you let me down!" asked the storm trooper.

Elsa turned to face him, "sorry, but now that I serve Loki, I cannot thaw anymore..." Elsa looked down, as if confused, "...but, I don't think I'm regretting that now" she said, before giving me a sassy smile and walking away.

The storm trooper sighed, realizing that he won't be getting down anytime soon. Ryder and Spoke quickly turned their heads from the hole.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT THE HECK! THIS IS REAL! _**THEY'RE **_**REAL**_**!**_" exclaimed a baffeled Spoke, barely qualified as a whisper anymore.

"NO! This can't be happening? What _is _happening?... No! There has to be another explanation!"

"THAT WAS REAL ICE, Ryder! Heck, there _all _probably real! Dr. Clithe's got an army of..._movie characters!?" _Spoke asked, physically shocked by all of this.

"I, I don't know, man this is NUTS!...OK, what do we do now? We need contact headquarters..."

"How is the Chief going to believe this! There are _movie_ characters in there..."

They were interrupted as two Storm Troopers approached them, blasters drawn. Spoke immediately raised his hands, while Ryder just sighed at the sight.

"Wait, those can't be _real_ blasters..." said Ryder. He was quickly answered when one of the storm troopers blasted a sapling into splinters. In response, Ryder bolted up an raised his hands.

"Well, this just got exciting _real_ fast" said Ryder...

* * *

(Real World: Jason and Jane's house)

The group was mostly quiet as they ate there dinner, minus the occasional comment or question. When most of them had finished, Henry offered to help clean up...

"Here, Mrs. L, I'll wash the dishes for you."

"Oh, no, you're the guest, let me..."

"No really, I insist, you've already have your hands full with these guys" said Henry, referring to her children.

"Hey! I resent that! I happen to be a model juvenile delinquent!" joked Jason, aware of his burden on his mother. Mike, however, saw an opportunity here...

"Yes, let Henry wash the dishes. Hey Laura, why don't you help?"

"No, don't worry about it, I got..." said Henry before being cut of by Mike.

"You are my brother and I refuse to let you do them by yourself! Laura, go help him!" said Mike, physically pushing Laura from the table.

"Ok, ok! sheez! you're a strange child, you know!"

"Strange and proud!" he yelled as she walked towards the kitchen. Henry looked back, perplexed with his brothers behavior (which was more crazy than usual). When Mike winked at him, he realized that Mike was trying to set him up with Laura. Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Henry washed the dishes, while Laura dried.

"So, have you picked your classes yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, picked them out yesterday. Got all the classes I needed" he replied plainly, not liking the awkward situation Mike got him into.

"That's great." Henry didn't like the awkwardness. He's been friends with this girl, now a young woman, for years now, but communication had been strained in past months, especially when they were alone. How could he tell someone he considered a friend that he _liked_ her.

"So" he asked, "You know which college your going too next?"

"Well, I've been looking at FIU, they have a great Biology program there."

"FIU? That's great." He _really _hated small talk, and that was all he accomplished then.

* * *

**Another Recap, Loki now has 12 velociraptors, two Tryranosaurs, Elsa from Frozen, Superman, Thor, and a shard of the Allspark. Stay tuned to see what he plan to do with it (unless you already guessed it) **


	5. Chapter 4: Two Cubes in One

Chapter 4:

Two Cubes in One

* * *

(Real World: Lawrence house, the night before Ryder and Spoke discover Loki's warehouse)

Henry, Jason, and Mike stayed the night in the basement, while Jane and Laura slept in Jane's room upstairs. Downstairs, the guys were playing poker, with chips of course; none of them were brave enough to risk real money.

"OK" said Mike as he pondered his cards, "I'm going to call, and raise you 5" he said, putting five chips on the table.

"Ah! Think you've got a good deck huh? Well I'll take that raise!" he said, throwing in an additional 5 coins.

Henry looked strained as he looked over his cards. He only had a pair, and Mike had a tendency of drawing good hands. But he had already folded the last five times, and Mike just loved taunting him.

"I call" he said as he went to grab 15 chips. Along with the obvious thrill of competition (Mike and Jason in particular can make a competition out of anything, one time resorting to "Candy-Land" to settle a dispute), they would usually talk amongst themselves.

"So, Mike, still going as Batman?" asked Jason.

"You bet, can't wait to drive you all crazy with my "Because I'm Batman!" voice, and not appear insane!" said Mike, referring to the famous catch phrase of there favorite Youtube series.

"Yeah, well just remember, Spiderman, being me, can still beat you butt any old time!" said Jason, throwing his cards on the table, "Straight Flush!"

Both Mike and Henry sighed in defeat, as Jason greedily clutched the worthless chips.

"Ok, well, I'm done. Besides, we have to wake up early..." said the sensible Henry.

"No! One more round! Not until I break even with Jase!" demanded an insistent Mike.

"Yes, one more chance to humiliate you guys one more time!"

Henry realized that he wasn't going to win this one. "Alright, _one_ more!"

"Alright, here we go!" said Mike as he drew out the cards. Mike, Jason and Henry looked at there cards, wondering what there opponents had.

"Alright", started Mike, "I'm throwing in 15 chips... So, Hen, how were things with Laura and the dishes?" He asked without missing a beat, still looking at his cards.

Henry shot him a glare of both rage and irritance while Jason looked up with confusion. "Wait, what!?"

"Mike! What's wrong with you?! Jase is right here!" yelled Henry, while Jason stared in confusion.

"Wait, hold on, What's going on? Henry Like's Laura!?"

Mike face palmed himself. "Henry, I was just asking how the dishes went!"

Henry looked to a dumbfounded Jason, who was starting to put the pieces together. Henry was wide eyed when he realized that _he_ just exposed himself.

"Who asks how the _dishes_ went?!" Henry aggressively asks.

"What? you usually break dishes when you wash them. I was just making sure we don't owe Mrs. L..."

"Ok. Ok, back on topic!" interrupted Jason. "Henry, you like, like-like Laura?"

Henry smashed his head against the table in anguish. "Yes, Jase, I like her" he said, face still down on the table, then, waving his finger, "and if you ever tell anyone else, I will hunt you down, beat you within an inch of your life, and feed you to starving Chihuahuas! Got it!"

Jason leaned back in nervousness. "Well, that is the worst way to go... but when did this happen?" he asked, trying not to sound overly interested.

"It started a few months ago, I don't know I just, started liking her. And now I'm afraid to talk to her. How does that make any sense? We've been friends for years!"

"Ah, love, the greatest of life's mysteries, and the strangest" said Mike, trying to sound philosophical. "Oh, and I call" he said, throwing in 15 chips.

"Look, guys" said Henry, don't make anything of this, ok? I'll figure it out on my own. Call" he said, also throwing in chips. "And Mike, please don't try to help, please?"

"Hey, I can't make any promises...Gentlemen, read them and weep!" said Mike, placing a flush on the table. Henry took it gracefully, while Jason continuously smashed his head against the table. Mike laughed maniacally to himself as he clutched the chips; not only had he won the game, but he also tricked Henry into giving away his secret.

* * *

(Jane's room)

Unlike the guys, Jane and Laura were getting ready for bed as Laura rolled out her sleeping bag.

"So, ready for tomorrow?" asked Jane.

"Yep. Are you dressing up this year?"

"Nah, I've outgrown that. Wish I can say the same for Mike and Jase. Juvenile delinquents!"

As Laura got into her sleeping bag and got ready to sleep, she pondered Henry's behavior the last month. "Hey Jane, have you noticed Henry being, quiet, lately?"

"Quiet, what, like not talking?"

"Exactly."

"Uh, not really, he's been normal around me."

"Strange, it's almost like he's been ignoring me. I tried to talk to him about his college course earlier, but he was very straight forward, no elaboration whatsoever. It's almost like he was afraid to talk."

Laura couldn't see it, but Jane gave a little snickering smile. "Maybe he like's you?"

"What? No, Henry and I have always been friends. Why would he suddenly be interested?"

"Hey, he's been tight-lipped, that's the first sign."

"Nah, he's probably just...It's just not that. Look, forget I asked, good night!" said Laura with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Alright, good night."

* * *

(Lawrence house: Morning on the driveway)

Henry, Mike, Jason, Jane and Laura were throwing in the last of there bags into the Suburban.

"Alright guys, everything's packed, lets go to Orlando!" called Henry as everyone got in.

"Shotgun!" yelled Mike, as was his tradition when entering any vehicle.

"Mike, we already talked about this, Jane is in charge of the music, so she gets the front seat" reminded Henry as he opened the drivers door.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Mike as he ran to the front of the car. He once again tried to slide over the hood, but yet again he stopped halfway as he tumbled over the front of the car. "Dang it!" he yelled as he fell.

"Mike, just get to the back before we run late, please!"

Sigh, "Fine" said Mike as he walked in defeat.

* * *

(Real World: Loki's Warehouse)

"Master, what is this artifact?" asked Darth Vader after Loki appeared with a shrapnel a strange metal through the closing portal.

"It is a piece of the Allspark, a device that can bring to life any machine, turning it into a, "robotic organism"" said Dr. Clithe, who was very familiar with it.

"Yes, well, I think we can do something else with it than simply bring machines to life..."

"General!" interrupted a storm trooper as he and his partner led Spoke and Ryder into the warehouse, "We found these two snooping around outside."

Ryder and Spoke looked around at there new, _very_ unfamiliar surroundings: The majority of the people here were storm troopers, or at least guys dressed in storm trooper costumes. There were also what appeared to be goblins of some sort, but Ryder knew full well they were orcs, specifically from the "Lord of the Rings" series. In the far corner of the warehouse, Ryder noticed some machines and vehicles resting there; some were large, bipedal machines with cannons mounted on the front. There were also strange vehicles, easily recognized as fighter ships from the "Star Wars" series, along with speeders. To the other corner of the warehouse, they saw another, larger and unfinished machine, the size of a storage shed. It had many strange assemblages attached to it, and on the side of it was a large dish, almost the size of a small car.

There were also some characters from other movies they had noticed; an animated boy was standing near a black, dragon-like creature, Elsa, whom they saw already, along with a few raptors and two large T-Rex resting in a corner. Nearby were more normal looking people, normal being non-animated or wearing make-up; a man dressed as superman, a man that looked like Chris Hemsworth, dressed as Thor from "the Avengers"; Darth Vader, and, standing next to Dr. Clithe, sporting a glowing scepter, Loki.

Vader immediately used the force to bring Spoke and Ryder towards him.

"Whoa!", "Hey!" they yelled as they were lifted up and dropped on the ground before them. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Vader, holding his hand out.

"Alright, I've had enough of this show you guys are pulling off!" yelled Ryder as he got up, still not believing that these are the "actual" characters, but rather people dressed up as them. "I just want to see Dr. Drake Clithe, and get to the bottom of this!"

Loki grinned as he walked up. "Dr. Clithe, friends of yours?" he asked the doctor next to him.

"No, I've never seen these men before..."

"That's because we don't know each other. Dr. Drake Clithe, I'm agent Ryder with the FBI, and I'm not buying this charade you're trying to pull here! How about you explain what you've been doing regarding EMP generation and..." he looks around, "...throwing a, geek convention of some sort."

"Yeah, what's with the EMP you've been giving off!" asked Spoke, "what've you got? A nuclear reactor? Particle accelerator? Or a..." he glanced at Loki, "wait, why is Tom Hiddlestone here?"

Loki laughed, while Doctor Clithe explained, "No, no. This is Loki, the one who's going to change the world! I brought him from the Marvel Universe!" he said, sounding like a madman.

Ryder and Spoke looked to each other, as if to say "OK, he's nuts."

"You don't believe that I'm Loki of Asgard?" asked Loki. They both nodded. "Well, perhaps a demonstration, then?" he smiled.

He grabbed the Allspark shard from the table, and held it out, along with the scepter, for all too see.

Ryder looked to Spoke with wide eyes. "Isn't that..."

"The Cube from "Transformers"? Yeah."

Loki held the shard to the tip of his scepter. It made a slow hum. Then the shard started giving off static charges, emanating towards the scepter. Soon, the entire scepter was surrounded in the Allspark's energy. Eventually, the Allspark was emptied of all energy. Loki flinched as the scepter began fidgeting. The metal almost seemed to shift and change shape. Soon, the scepter turned from its gold color to a silver metallic color, and its shape changed slightly. Loki examined his new, improved scepter, realizing that the tessrac energy inside it was a mixture of the original blue color, mixed with a strange, silver hues of energy flowing through it.

Testing it's new qalities, Loki imagined a sword. Suddenly, the scepter shape shifted, metal rearranging itself into a alien looking sword. He thought again, and this time it shape shifted into a long barreled gun of sorts. He aimed and fired at a wall in the far corner of the room. It let out a blast of blue energy as it blasted a precise hole in the wall as a group of orcs scattered at the sight.

"My, I'm impressed! I like this new toy!" he said as he willed it to turn back into a scepter. "Well, lets test this thing... Doctor, do you have the coordinates?"

Dr. Clithe ran over to the machine, "Yes sir."

"Than bring me this Megatron!"

Ryder looked to Spoke. "We need to do something! This guy is nuts!" he whispered.

"What do we do?"

Ryder looked around. "Look, when I scream 'now', you and I run for the door."

"But our car's over an hour away."

"We'll just have to run and hide, there's plenty of woods out here..."

They were distracted when the generator started and a portal opened. Ryder and Spoke flinched in shock as it materialized. They looked around as the lights flickered, realizing that this was indeed the source of the EMP. There was no doubt about it now; Loki from "the Avengers" is making an army of movie characters, much to there disbelief.

Loki looked to it, ready to walk in, but he was interrupted when a large, jet-like vehicle flew through it, and close behind a F-22 jet. Everyone ducked and jumped out of the way as the two jets crashed through the wall.

"What was that?!" yelled Loki.

"They must have been flying right when the portal opened!" Yelled Dr. Clithe.

Pieces of metal and debris flew everywhere as the Decepticons crashed through the wall. One of these pieces smacked Dr. Clithe right in the head, giving a slight concussion as he briefly blanked out. As everyone took cover, Ryder saw that the troopers holding them had fled amidst the chaos. He saw his chance...

"Now!" yelled Ryder to Spoke. The command went all but unnoticed, as everyone was focused on the two, large Cybertronians on the other side of the hole in the wall. Spoke came across a dreary Clithe, who's eyes had returned to his normal brown color. Remembering the events of "the Avengers", Spoke came to the conclusion that Clithe was free of Loki's control.

"What?" said a dreary Clithe. "Loki, h...he's going to take over." He put his hands to his face, "I...helped him..." he said shamefully before Spoke grabbed his shoulders, shaking him, "We'll worry about that later, right now, we need to run!"

Coming too, Clithe snapped out of it and ran, following Ryder and Spoke. He saw the fourth wall generator, still on the table, unguarded. Knowing Loki would continue to bring in more "recruits", he grabbed it and ran.

Meanwhile, the two jets had since transformed into Megatron and Starscream. They stood up just outside the warehouse, dazed and confused.

"Starscream! where are we?!" yelled an angry Megatron.

"I don't know, master! We must have entered a space bridge of some sort..." Starscream guessed, before feeling a strange sensation on his arm.

"What!? Wait! What is happening? My arm, I can't control it!" yelled Starscream as he was pulled down by an invisible force. Soon, Vader and Loki came into view. Loki raised his scepter as it glowed with energy.

"Wait! Who are you? and what is that? Get away from me!" Yelled the cowardly Starscream as he tried to free himself from Vader's pull, but to no avail, being completely caught by surprise. Loki walked up to the kneeling Starscream and, willing the scepter to extend its length, he jabbed the scepter into Starscream's spark chamber, causing him to freeze as the energy ran through his body, turning his optics to turn a strange mix of red and blue.

Megatron, seeing the fate of his commander in a matter of seconds, armed his arm cannon and fired at Loki. The blast was blocked, to his surprise, by a man dressed in blue and wearing a red cape. He was hovering in mid air and was seemingly immune to the blast, two qualities Megatron didn't know human's had; little did he know that Kal-EL was no human.

Immediately, Superman flew and grabbed Megatron's arm and, using it against him, flung him to the ground. Megatron, with his left arm, tried to grab another gun which had transformed on his back, but was subdued when another man, this one with long, blond hair and also wearing a red cape, grabbed his wrist and held it down. Pinned by the man of steel and the god of thunder, Megatron was helpless.

Megatron looked to Loki, with Starscream now standing by his side, dazed.

"You insolent human! How dare you challenge my authority! You cannot hold the me forever!..." yelled Megatron at Loki, who did not flinch.

"Well, lucky for me, then, I'm no human" he smiled before lunching the scepter into Megatron's spark chamber...

* * *

With the hole Warehouse in chaos, Ryder, Spoke, and now Dr. Clithe found it easy to make there way through the chaos. Ryder eventually made it to the speeder against the far side of the warehouse.

"Come on! Get on!" called Ryder as he hopped on, flipping switches and knobs, trying to figure out how it works.

"Wait! Do you know how these things work?"

"No idea, but how hard can this be-_eeee_!" He yelled as the speeder zoomed off without his consent. Luckily, he went through a door opening unharmed.

Spoke and Clithe turned around to see some orcs had taken notice and made there way towards them.

"Come on! I saw one of them use it before, it shouldn't be too hard!" said Clithe as he jumped up on the speeder, flipping switches.

Spoke looked over his shoulder and saw the orcs approaching fast, swords drawn and roaring. Some storm troopers nearby took notice and likewise ran towards them.

"Come on! Get this thi..." said Spoke, before he was interrupted by the speeder zooming off. The two storm troopers jumped on to the other speeders and pursued them...

* * *

Ryder sped through the sparse forest before finding the dirt road that would lead him to the car. Once on the road, he looked behind him to make sure Spoke and Clithe were behind him. Luckily, they soon appeared on a speeder. He slowed down and allowed them to catch up.

"Ok, lets get to the car, and get the heck out of here!" called Ryder.

"Why don't we just take these things all the way through?" asked Spoke.

"Cause these things might have trackers on them, and all of my guns are in the car!"

Spoke and Clithe's eyes widened at the nothing that Ryder used the term guns in plural. Soon, green blasts of light zoomed pass them as they turned to discover three storm troopers in hot pursuit.

* * *

"What do you mean they got away with the doctor!?" screamed Loki, raising his scepter at the Uri-kai.

"The man-flesh got on the flying things and flew away!" one of them said angrily. Loki looked around in frustration, as if looking for something to hit.

"And you say two storm troopers went after them?" he asked. the orc nodded. Loki grabbed a small transmitter. As his army came through, he ensured that all of his men (and woman) had a radio piece in their ear, so as to easily communicate with them.

"Will the storm troopers pursuing the prisoners please respond..."

* * *

"This is trooper #234, we almost have them!" responded the lead trooper. The prisoners where just ahead, and they were firing upon them in attempts to damage there speeders. Ryder turned and saw that the troopers were gaining. Thinking fast, he reached into his boot and grabbed out a small handgun, which had evaded detection up until now. He turned and returned fire. After several shots, he was able to hit one trooper as he fell off as the speeder exploded against a tree. The other trooper returned fire as Ryder did likewise. They eventually left the forest and into some dry grasslands. Ryder must have hit something important, because his speeder started smoking. The speeder started slowing down, but not before it fired one last shot, which knocked down Spoke Clithe's speeder. They were both flung off and landed onto the grass, while there speeder pin-wheeled and crashed nearby. Ryder saw the crash and turned around. After overshooting them once, he finally managed to land within 50 feet of them, still getting used to the thing.

"Get on!" yelled Ryder, looking back to see more speeders in the distance.

"My leg's broken! I can't move!" cried Spoke as he laid on the floor. Clithe motioned to pick him up, but Spoke pushed him away...

"No! Get going! I can't move! I'll only weigh you down!" he yelled. Dr. Clithe hesitated, but after seeing the speeders getting closer, he started heading towards Ryder. "Sorry" he told Spoke as he left. Once he got on Ryder's speeder, Ryder looked back one more time at Spoke, realizing he was mistaken about how tough the analyst was. He took off, making a beeline for the car. As the storm troopers crossed over, two of them stopped and took Spoke prisoner.

As Ryder and Clithe approached the car, Ryder came up with an idea...

"Alright! When I say now, we're going to jump!"

"What?!"

"Now!" yelled Ryder as he jumped off, pulling Clithe with him. The hit the grass hard, but where otherwise unharmed. They kept there heads down as the other troopers zoomed by, following the speeder, which was still too far away to realize that no one was on it. Ryder looked up to make sure the coast was clear, then grabbed Clithe and ran for the car.

"I can't believe we left him!" yelled an angry Ryder as he grabbed the keys from the sun shade.

"We had no choice, it was his decision. Look, it won't take them long to realize that we ditched them, we have to get out off here!"

Ryder turned the key and started the car. Slamming on the gas, they sped out with great speeds in a cloud of dust.

"Alright, Dr. Clithe! Your going to tell me everything! Right now!"

* * *

Loki was furious as he walked around where the fourth wall generator was set up just under half an hour ago. William Spoke was taken prisoner, but that wasn't the man he wanted...

"He took it! I almost had an entire army of robotic creatures, and now it's out of my reach!"

One of the other men, the one's he brought under his control before Loki started entering other worlds, came forward...

"Sir, we're almost done with the larger generator, and we don't need Dr. Clithe to finish it, he's already given us the instructions..."

"And you can operate it?" asked Loki.

"Yes."

Loki's mood improved a bit. "Maybe we're still good, but I still need the Decepticon army if I'm to secure the location!"

Megatron, now completely under Loki's control, walked up.

"Master, I understand you now posses the power of the Allspark?"

Loki looked at his staff, guessing at what Megatron was implying. "So I have."

"So then, why not just create your own army here? The shard had no where near the power the whole Allspark had, but you could still create a small army with it."

Loki grinned at the realization. "Really?"

Loki walked outside to the south side of the warehouse, where some cars where parked, belonging to Loki's real world minions. He raised his scepter and struck it against the floor. bolts of energy surged through the ground, working it's way to the five cars; a blue sedan, a black pickup, a white cargo van, and silver SUV and a grey SUV. The cars spasmed, then transformed into fully formed transformers, complete with red/blue optics. They looked around, then fixed there eyes on Loki. The black one, formally the pickup, asked,

"What are your orders?"

Loki replied, "Go down that road" he pointed towards the road, "and track a car that was once there. I want those humans alive, but don't let anyone see your robot form! It isn't time to reveal ourselves... and I want you to take some of the others with you."

"Yes, Lord Loki!" it replied before it and the rest transformed and drove towards the warehouse. Loki followed.

"Kal-El! Hiccup!" yelled Loki. Superman and Hiccup and Toothless came forward. "I want you two to fly high overhead and aid them if the need it."

They nodded as Superman took off, while Toothless extended its wings and likewise ascended.

* * *

**OK, now that we got all that boring stuff out of the way, lets get to the action! **

**Unfortunately, I have a very busy weekend, so I won't be able to work on it until I get back, so the next chapter won't be up until next week at the least. Sorry.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, whether it be a complement or constructive criticism. **

**Also, did anyone catch the reference to HowItShouldHaveEnded (HISHE)? They have a YouTube parody web series with a popular segment involving batman and superman. Their batman is actually my avatar. Check them out.**

**P.S. It has come to my attention that Comic-con is in San Diego, but I was under the impression it changed cities. So this "comic-con" in Orlando is actually a fictional convention which is also called Comic con.**


	6. Chapter 5: Highway Chase

Chapter 5: 

Highway Chase

**I'm back, sorry for the delay...**

**OK, so now that we got all of the boring informative stuff out of the way (for the most part), we can start the action! **

* * *

(Real World: Interstate 75, southbound)

Ryder was driving 90 miles and hour, zipping through traffic as Dr. Clithe explained what had happened over the past week; How Loki had controlled him into fixing the fourth wall generator and helped him make an army of various, powerful characters, and on top of that, how he used the Allspark from the "Transformers" to infuse his scepter with it, making it just more powerful and giving him control over cybertronians.

"...and so it wasn't until those transformers crashed in and caused the brick to hit my head did I finally break free of his control, cognitive recalibration if you will, and that's when I followed you" finished Clithe. He had spent the last half hour explaining what had happened to him.

"Alright, and you have the actual, wormhole device thing, right?" asked Ryder, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I have it right here" replied Clithe, holding up the device in his hand.

"What do you think he'll do with Will Spoke?" asked Ryder. He couldn't shake the fact that he had left a fellow agent behind.

"I don't know, but he most likely will be put under control by Loki, but at least he'll be alive.

"Alive, but under control of a madman. Hand me my phone, I need to call this in." As Clithe reached into the glove compartment to get a phone, he was interrupted...

"Great, we've got company!" Snapped Ryder. He had noticed several vehicles behind him, keeping pace with him. They had to be following him, since the speed limit was only 70 mph, and he was pushing 90. Clithe turned around to confirm that they were being followed. The vehicles, five by his count, were defiantly following them."

"Great!" Exclaimed Clithe, angrily.

"Any idea who they are?"

"They could be anyone! Probably storm troopers..."

"Just please tell me they're not transformers."

"No, he only brought Megatron and Starscream through, and then I grabbed the device...unless..." He paused. "Oh no, he has the Allspark!"

"Allspark, you mean the cube thing!? That thing that brought machines to life!"

"Yes, of course. Loki now has the means to make an infinite army of transformers! Between that and the others, and... Oh great, forgot about _that_ thing! Assuming he can finish it without me!"

"What?!" Yelled Ryder.

"He ordered me to build a larger version of the fourth wall generator."

"What for!?" Asked Ryder, but before he could get an answer, he was rammed in the side by the black sedan. Ryder quickly got control of the vehicle and sped off. Clithe looked behind and saw that there was a storm trooper leaning out the window, raising a gun out to shoot at them...

"He's going to shoot us Ryder!" cried Cithe as the storm trooper shot several blasts at the car, grazing the sides.

"Dang it! Clithe, you know how to use a gun?"

"What? no."

"Than take the wheel!" said Ryder as he attempted to climb into the back seat. Clithe quickly grabbed the wheel and made his way to the driver's seat as Ryder maneuvered his way to the back seat. Flipping down the back seat, he brought out a rifle and quickly loaded a magazine on.

Clithe flinched as Ryder shot out the back window, firing several shots at the troopers. Hitting the trooper in the side, he shot back in the car. Ryder couldn't help but notice that his bullets weren't even denting the car. Glaring through the windows, he saw that the storm trooper in the driver's seat was readying a gun, not controlling the car.

"Hey, I think you're right, they're transformers!"

"Great! We're screwed!" called back Clithe from the driver's seat. Ryder continued to shoot back as the storm troopers in the other cars started shooting.

* * *

(I-75: Northbound)

Henry and his friends were headed northbound on their way to Orlando. They were just finishing singing along to there latest favorite (_Wagon Wheel_ by Darius Rucker)...

"...Mamma rock me! Rock meeee!" the group finished singing as the music carried off.

"Never gets old!" said Mike. The playlist continued on to another song, "Let it Be", but no one sang along this time.

"Hey Jane, how much further?" asked Laura.

"Well, let's see, we've been traveling for an hour now, so, another four hours."

"What! I thought we were halfway there already!" exclaimed Mike. As if he wasn't crazy enough outside the car, putting him in confined spaces was unbearable

"We've only been on the road for an hour, what makes you think we're almost there?" asked Jane.

"It felt like I've been in here for three!"

"Well, better get comfortable then..."

* * *

(I-75: Southbound)

Ryder had continued to shoot back as the storm troopers shot back. The rear of the car began to look like Swiss cheese.

"Ryder, do you think we should call for backup or something?" asked back Clithe, who couldn't make the call since he was driving.

"Right!" Ryder made his way the front seat to grab the phone. Turning to get back to the back seat to continue firing, he dialed the chief at headquarters. After two rings, he picked up...

"Ryder! Any news on our physicist nut?" he asked causally.

"Chief Knox! The situation has gone south. We have a Potus Double one! I repeat, a Potus double one!"

The Chief's eyes went wide as he froze. "Ryder, are you telling me we have an immediate terrorist threat? On American soil?" he asked.

"Yes sir..." Ryder said as he dodged laser blasts. "...We are in combat right now! And they've got some serious firepower!"

"In combat?! Where?"

"I-75, headed south near mile marker..." he looked outside at the mile marker "...51, Will Spoke was taken prisoner, and Dr. Clithe is with me!" He said as he fired three more rounds at their pursers. A lucky blast from the storm troopers tore through the upper part of the seat, destroying the phone and scathing Ryder's hand in the process.

"Ryder? Ryder!" called the chief into the phone. His only response was a tone. The Chief then ran out of the room, calling together his chief staff and working his way to the briefing room.

"Craig, call the army base in Starke. Barbara, call the state troopers! I want troopers to their positions now! We have a Potus Double One people! You know the drill." He looked to the man standing next to him. "Jim, I want the Secretary of Defense on the phone!" They finally made it to the briefing room, which had computers everywhere, with a large TV screen on the wall. "Jorge, I want agent Ryder's last known location on this screen now!"

Meanwhile, Ryder cursed to himself as he shook his hand in pain.

"What happened!" called Clithe, not daring to turn around at these speeds.

"Phone's gone!" Ryder turned back and fired a few more rounds before he had to reload. The back-end of the car being torn to bits by laser blasts. The cars around them, the citizen cars anyway, started taking the exits off the interstate, seeing the chaos unfold.

* * *

(Real world: somewhere high above South Florida)

Toothless and Hiccup scanned the ground for signs of the escaped prisoners. Miles away, Superman was also flying around in search of them. Soon, both Hiccup and Superman received word from Vader, via the radio earpieces Loki gave them.

"We have found the location of the escaped prisoners," he said, pausing to breath. "They are a mile south of the dragon's position, and 8 miles southeast of Superman's position. Do you understand?"

"I here you loud and clear!" said Hiccup as he motioned Toothless to dive down.

"Understood" said Superman as he changed direction and flew south-east.

* * *

(I-75: Northbound)

Henry continued to drive as most of his friends drifted off. He glanced back in the rearview mirror to see how Mike, Jase and Laura were doing. Mike had fallen asleep against Jase, snoring, while Laura slept against the window. He found himself staring and smiled a little as he watched her sleep. Hearing bumps on the road, he suddenly realized he was distracted and immediately turned back to the road, turning back into the lane. To his shock, he turned to see Jane staring at him, smiling mischievously.

"Uh, hi" he said blankly, as if trying to hide something.

"Stalker" she said mischievously.

"What? no, I was just...uh..."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"What secret? your crazy!"

"You are the worst liar ever, and I know Father Francis!"

"Sheez, does _everyone _know now?" he thought. He sighed as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. "Fine, but...woah! What's going on there?"

Jane turned to where Henry was referring. about a mile ahead of them were flashes of lights, sirens, and possibly fire on the Southbound. Behind them, the rest woke up when they heard the commotion...

* * *

(I-75: southbound)

**(At this point, I recommend playing "Battle" by Steve Jablonsky)**

The situation grew dire as the Decepticons, still not revealing themselves, rammed repeatedly into Ryder's car. Luckily for Ryder and Clithe, several state troopers came out of the exits. They drove in, blockading Ryder's car from the Decepticons. Clithe soon gained some distance from the Decepticons.

"Ok, we've got help now!" said Ryder as he raised his gun, loosing his clear line of fire as the cop cars got in the way. The state troopers opened fire at the Decepticons, believing them to be terrorists in cars. Things got out of hand quickly, however, as one of the Decepticons, the white SUV, transformed, running after the trooper cars. the troopers inside stared in shock as the robot grabbed one and threw it into the air into the median.

"Crap!" yelled Ryder as he saw the chaos unfold. The white Decepticon ran forward and made it to the next car, and drew and axe from its forearm. It split the car in half. It then formed a gun in its right hand and fired at Ryder's car. It missed, hitting the road to the right of it. Loosing distance between its prey, the Decepticon transformed back into the SUV and continued pursuit.

* * *

(I-75: Northbound)

"What the heck is that?" asked Mike when they saw some explosions going on. They could still barely see what was happening, but there was defiantly some sort of battle.

* * *

Ryder turned and fire at the storm troopers, who were more cautious now that Ryder had wounded most of them by now.

"I think I'm making progress with the storm troopers anyway!" called Ryder. He had spoken to soon. On of the Decepticons opened it's rear door, releasing a velociraptor. It jumped out, quickly got it's footing, and ran forward at lighting speeds, snarling out loud.

"Crap! Clithe, speed up! we've got a raptor on our tails!"

Clithe forgot that he slowed down to swerve away from the white Decepticon. He slammed on the gas, but by the time he reached 70mph, it was too late; the raptor had already jumped on top of the car. Ryder looked up as the raptor's toe nails stuck through the hood. Ryder grabbed his side-arm and shot several rounds through the roof, in hopes of hitting it. The raptor's head appeared through the window and swiped its claws at Ryder, scratching his arm. He recoiled in pain as the raptor disappeared back to the roof. Ryder waited for the raptor to make another move, keeping his gun ready. The raptor then jumped down on the hood of the car, breaking the glass and snapping at Clithe. In the confusion, Clithe swerved the car off the interstate and onto the median, tearing through a barrier. Ryder aimed and fired, shooting the raptor four times in the chest before he ran out of ammo. The raptor fell off the hood and onto the grass, dead. Ryder sighed in relief, but realized that they were slowing down...

"Dr. Clithe, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, but I think we screwed up the engine when I hit the barrier!" said Clithe as the car drifted through the median, smoking under the hood.

"Crap!" exclaimed Ryder. He looked behind to see that two Decepticons, at least the two without storm troopers inside, had transformed and had crossed the barrier, making a bee-line for Ryder and Clithe. By now, the civilian drivers on both sides of the interstate began acting frantically as they wanted to drive away from the chaos.

* * *

Henry and his friends were now close enough to the action to see what was going on: They could see totaled police cars littered along the median. Closest to them, they could see a car, smoking and covered in burn marks and bullet holes, stopping on the median. Two men got off and ran away from the car. On the Southbound, they saw what appeared to be two giant robots, jumping the barrier and making there way towards the men.

"What the..." said a clearly shocked Laura.

"My God!" screamed Jase. "Are those giant robots!"

Most of them stared in awe and terror as the two robots made their way towards the men. Across the median on the southbound, men in white uniforms got out and shot blasts of lasers at the men, though some of those blasts went across and were hitting cars, causing panic.

Henry slammed his foot on the accelerator. "Hang on guys! We're getting out of here!"

* * *

Back on the median, Ryder knew that they would never be able to outrun the two Decepticons pursuing them.

"Dr. Clithe, is it possible _us _enter other worlds with that thing?" he asked, pointing at the fourth wall generator in Clithe's hands.

"I think so, I mean, I never tried it before."

They ducked as the other Decepticons evaded the remaining troopers, driving at full speed towards them.

"Then we better test it now! turn it on!" yelled Ryder as they approached the opposite side of the interstate.

Dr. Clithe immediately obliged as he flipped some switches. Soon, he stood still as the device hummed.

"Here we go!" he said as he pressed a final button. The device shot out bolts of energy as it formed a portal in front of them. They immediately ran through...

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were quickly approaching the site. They could now see the chaos below as they dove down. Hiccup saw a portal open below.

"Come on Toothless! We have to get through before they close it!"

Superman, on the other hand was still over a mile away. Though at his speeds, he would be there under a minute.

* * *

"What is that?!" cried Jane as she and the others saw the portal open. Henry tried to turn around it and get away from the robots and storm troopers, but one of the panic stricken drivers nearby swerved and accidently rammed into there car. They were now on the grass, heading towards the portal. Henry tried to break, but the tires had no grip on the grass. Steering away wasn't much of a help either.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" he yelled as the car went through the portal.

As they passed through, they were followed by two Decepticons, including the white SUV, while the other two were further behind.

Toothless and Hiccup, in mid-dive, saw their quarry go through.

"Alright bud, guess we're going in!" he told Toothless as they flew through.

Superman was now almost there, but the portal started sputtering, not lasting long without the generator keeping it open. Then, without warning, it closed, just as Superman landed on the ground, making a crater. Seeing that there was no way to follow, Superman contacted Vader again.

"Darth Vader, The prisoners escaped through a portal, along with two transformers and the dragon."

Vader breathed. "Then return to the Master's base, they will re-appear soon enough."

Superman turned to see that the Storm Troopers had retreated into the Decepticon vehicles and took off. He could hear in the distance that military helicopters were on their way. Without a moments hesitation, he took off in a sonic boom.

* * *

(FBI HQ: Briefing Room)

"What the heck just happened!" yelled the chief Knox, staring at the screen. They now had a live satellite feed from the spot on I-75, along with a feed from a single news chopper who happened to catch the whole thing on tape.

No one answered, cause they didn't know either. They just saw groups of men in white, armored uniforms (no one dared to say storm troopers) fire futuristic weapons at Ryder's car, with one car transforming into a robot, which made short work of the police vehicles. Then they saw what appeared to be a large lizard (again, no one dared to say dinosaur) attack Ryder's car, knocking it off the road. Then they saw a portal open up and Ryder and Clithe enter, along with a civilian vehicle, two robots, and a large, black blur go through. Moments later, Superman shows up (That was something that just flabbergasted everyone) and then flies away. By the time the military choppers came, everyone was gone, minus the dead dinosaur.

"Sir, the Secretary of Defense is on the phone" said Jim.

Chief Knox walked over to the phone.

"I want a team out there now to secure the scene! Jorge, I want this footage put together and sent to the Pentagon right away! The secretary's not going to believe me otherwise..."

* * *

**So, Where did Ryder and the rest end up? Find out soon!**

**So, since I'm starting my summer job soon, I won't have that much time to work on my stories, so the chapters will be coming by a lot slower (not to mention the occasional writer's block). I'll try to get them out as quickly as possible, though.**


	7. Chapter 6: World Hopping

Chapter 6:

World Hopping

**I know I said it would take a while, but I somehow found myself free all day Saturday waiting for the Belmont Stakes (California Chrome, whyyyy!Another year without a Triple Crown) and had plenty of time to finish and entire chapter. Lots of action here...**

**Note: As pointed out by _Sapphire Roz, _I made a mistake with Hiccup being knocked out and not breaking free of Loki's control, so I have re-written that part.**

* * *

(Real World: Loki's Warehouse)

Superman had just returned to the warehouse, where Loki had been pacing outside.

"How could you have let the escape!? I thought you were the most powerful man on earth?!" screamed Loki at the Man of Steel.

"I'm sorry, the portal closed just as I got there. the dragon and two of the robots made it through, perhaps they can stop them."

"I don't want "perhaps", I want confirmations!" yelled Loki. He turned around, resuming his pacing. Just then, one of the workers came forward.

"Lord Loki, the machine is complete."

Loki turned to the man, then looked towards the rest of his army, which was growing anxious. Many were now forced to wait outside. He then turned to Thor, who had been standing next to him, along with Vader

"Brother, I think it's time to move on to the next phase of out plan. Inform my army, we move out now. It is time for this, Real World, to know of our existence, and my absolute dominion."

"Yes brother" said Thor as he and Vader carried out Loki's orders.

* * *

(Pandora: Somewhere in the jungle)

Ryder and Clithe had just made it through the portal. They stopped and looked around, getting there bearings. They were surrounded by a dense jungle, though they were next to a wide trail, which appeared to have been made large animals of some sort.

"Come on! we have to hide! Those transformers were right behind us!" said Ryder.

Just then an SUV came through the portal, nearly hitting them. Ryder got up and pointed his pistol at it, believing it to be a Decepticon. To his surprise, the SUV just stood there. He then heard human voices inside, screaming frantically. Ryder quickly walked up to it and looked inside. He saw a small group of people inside, obviously freaked out by their circumstances. He opened the door on Jane's side...

"Who are you?" he asked, lowering his weapon. He quickly realized that they must have drove through the portal from the interstate.

"Wh...Who are you?!" screamed Jone. Henry was looking over her shoulder, with everyone else peering in from the back seat.

"I'm agent Ryder of the FBI, and this is Dr. Clithe..." he started to say, when two Decepticons came running through the portal. They stopped and looked around. The jungle at there eye level was dense, giving the group some time, but not for long...

"...Never mind, we need to get out of here now!" he demanded as he opened the back seat. The passengers were wary to trust him, but they couldn't just leave them to the fate of the giant robots either, so Mike and Laura jumped to the back with Jase, while Clithe and Ryder jumped into the two middle seats. Before Clithe could close the door, Henry slammed his foot on the gas and took off. The Decepticons immediately caught site of them and followed in close pursuit. Behind them, the portal started sputtering as its perimeter began to disintegrate. Just before it closed, however, Toothless and Hiccup dove through. The forest was a surprise to them, as Toothless smashed into tree after tree before he could finally crashed on the forest floor.

"Argh, that hurt..." said Hiccup as he got up a few feet from toothless. He picked some leaves from his hair and looked towards the Decepticons, who were running away from them, chasing Henry's car.

"They're getting away!" he exclaimed. He looked up and saw a clearing to the sky. He jumped back on Toothless and re-clipped himself to the saddle.

"Come on bud, let's get out of these woods and get back to business" he said as the dragon let out a roar and flapped his wings, breaking through the canopy.

Meanwhile, Henry was driving fast as he could through the jungle, which, to his relief, was clearing up.

"OK, what's goin on?" he asked Ryder, was was sitting behind Jane.

"Right now, we need to worry about those Decepticons behind us, I'll let the good doctor explain later" Ryder replied.

"Decepticons!?" exclaimed Jase from behind. "You mean to tell me that those robot things are genuine transformers?"

"That's just just the tip of the iceberg, kid" said Clithe, who was looking behind, trying to see if the Decepticons were catching up.

"By the way, where did you send us to anyway?" asked Ryder to Clithe.

"Uh, I'm not sure..."

"You're not sure?!"

"Hey, it takes a while to calibrate this thing! I just hit the first location that popped up. Anything was better than the middle of the interstate!"

"Well what if...never mind, just tell us where we are!"

"Ok" said Clithe, who was looking down at his device. "We are in, Pandora."

"Pandora? Where's that?" asked Ryder. Everyone else, however, looked to each other in confusion as Clithe said "Pandora". Could it be?

"Woah! Wait! Pandora? Please tell me you mean some tropical resort!" said Laura.

"No, I mean the _planet_ Pandora" said Clithe.

"Are you kidding me!" said Mike. He turned to Ryder "Dude! please tell me your friend is joking!"

"Sorry, kid, I wish he were. Wait, what movie is Pandora from, Star Wars?"

"Avatar."

"Avatar?" asked Ryder. By the time he remembered the movie, Henry drove through a clearing. All of the sudden, they were surrounded by large, strange looking creatures. They were hairless, with six legs. They had a single horn and there head with purple coloring on there backs. They had a slight resemblance to bison, but obviouly alien looking. They had broken into a stampede all around them as the car and the Decepticons broke through the foliage. Mixed in with the herd, there were six legged, horse-like creatures with antennae coming from there heads. They were being ridden by large, blue, humanoid creatures with tails. They were carrying either spears or bows, hunting the creatures. Above them, large, four-winged flying creatures, of varying coloration, flew close to the ground. These were also ridden by the blue humanoids.

"Oh, my, gosh!" said Jane, looking outside the car. Most everyone froze in silence when they realized they were _in_ Pandora, a fictional world. Add to the fact that they were being chased by Decepcitons, they slowly put together that this Dr. Clithe had somehow made it possible to travel into fictional worlds.

Henry had no time to ponder that, as he was trying to maneuver around the giant creatures on jungle terrain.

"Doctor, can you get us out of here?!" said Ryder.

"Yes, I'm waiting for the generator to warm up!"

* * *

In the sky above them, Hiccup and Toothless had been gliding around, trying to find the car. After a few minutes, they found it...

"There they are!" said Hiccup, looking down and seeing the car and the Decepticons below, along with a herd of strange creatures.

"Wow" said Hiccup, "What are they, some kind of dragon?" asked Hiccup. Just then, they nearly crashed into another flying creature. Hiccup looked at it, realizing it was much bigger than Toothless.

"OK, that was defiantly a dragon!" thought Hiccup. But as he took a second look, he realized it was being ridden by a ten foot tall, blue humanoid with a tail.

"What it the name of Thor is that?!" said Hiccup, never seeing such a person before. The blue Na'vi looked at Hiccup and Toothless. He was perplexed at first, but he soon recognized the species flying the dragon, though he seemed "off" to him (being animated)

"A human?" thought Jake Sully as he glared at Hiccup. "They returned? and, _deformed_ apparently." He turned his Banshee to attack the intruder, letting out a yell.

Seeing the obvious attack position, Toothless fired a plasma blast at the Banshee, nearly missing it. Though Jake had size and strength on his side, he was taken off by the blast of fire. No creature on Pandora had that ability.

"He's afraid of it. Fire again Toothless!" said Hiccup as Toothless let off another blast. Jake motioned his banshee to dive down to avoid the blast. The banshee quickly climbed up again towards Toothless and snapped at him. toothless dove out od the way of the giant jaws.

* * *

"OK! it's ready to go!" said Clithe as he leaned out the window, pointing the device ahead of them. His aim was thrown off, however, as one of the Decepticons caught up with them and, drawing a sword, swung at the car, slicing through a portion of the roof. Everyone screamed as the back part of the roof fell of and the Decepticon reached to grab them. At the last second, they were saved when it was hit by one of the horned creatures, forcing it to fall down. Amist the charging creatures all around it, it was able to get to its feet. Before he could run after his prey, however, he was smashed from behind by one of the horned creatures, its horn tearing through its spark chamber, killing it.

"One down, one to go" said Mike, who saw the Decepticon meet its demise.

Clithe immediately leaned out the window again and aimed ahead of them. This time, he as able to fire it as it shot a beam of energy ahead. About 50 feet ahead of them, the portal materialized.

"Please tell me this place was better than the last place!" Said Jase from behind.

"It's better than where we were!" Replied Clithe.

"That wasn't very reassuring" said Henry as he drove through. Close behind, the Decepticon followed through.

* * *

High above, Hiccup and Toothless and Sully and his Banshee continued to evade each other. Toothless slowed and hovered in mid-air, blasting the Banshee as it circled them. Eventually, the Jake found a spot between blasts and swerved his banshee towards the dragon. It snapped, but Toothless closed his wings and dove away at the last second. Hiccup looked down and caught a glimpse of the car and the remaining Decepticon go through the portal.

"Ok, we're done here" said Hiccup as he and Toothless dove down towards the portal. Jake Sully dove down after him, with his Banshee ready to bite down on Toothless tail.

"Come on bud, just a little more!" said Hiccup as they quickly approached the closing portal. Just as the perimeter of the portal collapsed, Hiccup and Toothless made it through. The portal closed immediately after as Jake and his Banshee flew through the now empty space.

"Good riddance!" He yelled as the sky people vanished.

* * *

(Tatooine: Mos Eisley)

In the streets of Mos Eisley, a young boy was running from a young Rodian and a teenage human. They eventually caught him and demanded money from him. The boy said that he didn't have any. They attempted to beat him, when, from nowhere, the portal opened. They, along with several bystanders, stared at the sight, when a car came through, which startled the thugs to a point where they tripped over a passing droid, allowing the boy to escape.

"Thanks!" he yelled to the car. Then, a large robot, silver robot ran through, chasing the car. Some of the passersby gasped at the sight...

"Is that an Imperial walker?" one of them asked.

"What ever it is, it's fast!" said another.

The portal started to close, but just before it did, a large, black flying creature flew through. It nearly hit a building before it flew upward, narrowly avoiding it. The nearby citizens stared in bewilderment as the portal closed.

In the car, Jane quickly recognized their surroundings...

"Woah, it this, Tatooine?" she asked. Laura just sat there, silenced by the shock of all this. Mike and Jase, however couldn't shut up...

"We're on freekin' Tatooine! How is this possible?!" asked Mike.

"What the heck is going on? How did we just get from Pandora to Tatooine? Are they real worlds or something?" asked Jase.

"I'll gladly explain this _after _we get away from the evil transformers chasing us!" said Clithe.

Henry had hardly said a word as he tried to focus on not crashing. He continuously honked his horn to get people, and aliens, to get out of his way. He swerved around the seemingly endless barrage of odd obstacles: speeders, Jawas, Kryats (large lizard-like creatures), some sort of alien hauling a pod-racer engine...

Behind him, the Decepticon was losing ground as the car once again had even ground to gain speed. It stopped and formed a gun from it's arm. It carefully aimed and fired, shattering the rear right tire.

In the car, everyone screamed in terror as the car shook violently from the impact. All around them, various species of humanoids ran in terror from the explosions. The car soon came to a stop, too damaged to continue on.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Henry.

"I think so" said Mike.

"Where's the generator?" asked Clithe. Everyone started looking around. Ryder got out and saw it, on the ground, crushed under a piece of the rear axle

"Crap! It's destroyed!" screamed Ryder. Clithe got out and picked up its remains.

"Let's worry about it later, Doc, we need to find cover. Everyone, out!" he order. Everyone climbed out of the car, minus Laura, who was frozen in shock.

"Laura! Come on! Let's go!" yelled Jase, who was trying to pull her out. Behind them, the Decepticon walked quickly towards them, reloading its weapon. As it continued on, it was stopped when a loose Kryat got in its path, acting aggressively towards the unfamiliar cybertronian. The Decepticon raised its weapon at it, but it but the gun, dragging the Decepticon around as it struggled to free its arm. This bought our heroes some time...

"Come on girl! Snap out of it! let's go!" yelled Ryder, trying to get Laura to move.

Henry jumped in to help Jase move Laura. She started talking quickly and frantically without break.

"I'm not going out there theres monsters out there their trying to kill us how can this be happening this isn't real..." She stopped when Henry slapped her across the face to try and knock some sense into her.

"Laura! Snap out of it! We need to go, OK!" He yelled, but dialed down the volume towards the end, trying to get through to her. It must of worked, because Laura climbed out and followed Henry out of the car.

"Alright, this way" said Ryder, pointing towards an alleyway. He drew his gun, not knowing who might give them trouble in this town.

Behind them, the Decepticon Finally freed itself from the Kryat. It lunged back, but the Decepticon aimed its gun and shot several rounds at it, killing it. Finally free to pursue its prey, it ran to the car, only to find it empty of inhabitants. It saw footprints in the sand headed towards an alleyway, and, realizing it was just large enough to fit through, followed...

* * *

In the sky above, Hiccup and Toothless scanned the area, looking for their targets. Hiccup had seen the car, noticed it was heavily damaged.

"They must be hiding in one of the buildings, let's try to find the metal man and see if he knows where they went..."

* * *

Ryder led the group through the alley. Soon, he found a door leading into a building...

"Let's go in here, come one" he said, leading the way. Henry took the rear, making sure everyone went through. Inside, Ryder realized it was a side door to a bar. Once inside, he soon recognized it from "A New Hope"; it was the Mos Eisley Cantina. All around them were many crazy looking characters. In the corner, a band of large-headed aliens played a familiar tune. Ryder led them through, trying not to look conspicuous, which was hard, considering their clothing...

* * *

Outside, the Decepticon was walking around, with curious onlookers staring. They had assumed it was some sort of Imperial droid, so most ignored it. Soon, Toothless and Hiccup landed on a nearby building at eye level.

"Any luck, metal man?" He asked.

"None!" yelled the Decepticon with a mechanical voice. "Why doesn't the chatty human get down from his high and mighty steed and check one of these buildings?" it asked with a cross voice."

"Alright, sheez!" said Hiccup as he got off Toothless. Hiccup grabbed Toothless' tail, who gently lowered Hiccup to the ground.

"Keep and eye out bud, if you here me, don't hesitate to redecorate the building, OK?" said Hiccup. Toothless nodded as Hiccup walked into a door. Toothless turned and snarled at the Decepticon, who grunted in response and walked off to search elsewhere...

* * *

Inside the Cantina, Ryder turned to address the others...

"Stay close, this is supposed to be a rough place, I think anyway" he said. It's been a while since he saw the movie, so he was skeptical of the alien looking creatures.

"Hey, uh, FBI guy..." said Henry to Ryder.

"It's agent Ryder, kid."

"Right, there's and empty table over there, lets sit down before we draw more attention to ourselves."

Ryder looked as Henry pointed towards an empty table.

"Alright." They sat at the table and tried to keep their heads down. Soon, a furry creature walked up and was ready to take their order...

"What do you want?" it asked plainly.

"Uh, we'll have water for now, thank you" said Clithe. The creature grunted and walked away.

"We're going to get mugged here" said Mike.

"Not to mention, I'm pretty sure everyone here is not afraid to use those guns, er, blasters on us" said Jase.

"I know. Doctor, can you fix the generator?" he asked Clithe.

Dr. Clithe put the device on the table and examined it.

"I don't think so, the main processor was smashed to bits, not to mention the capacitors and the diamonds that focus the energy are missing or cracked. I'm not even sure if I can find these parts here."

Everyone remained silent at the news.

"Is, is that the only way to get home?" asked Jase.

"I'm afraid so" Clithe replied gently.

Ryder smashed the table in anger. Everyone stared at each other in anxiety. Jane hugged her brother.

"What's going on?" she asked, obviously shaken. "_How_ is this even possible?"

Dr. Clithe spoke up. "It's my fault. I made this thing to prove a point, to break the wall between worlds, but I accidentally released a dangerous man, and he used my technology and my knowledge to attack our world..."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that you have essentially made it possible to enter fictional worlds!?" asked Henry, both shocked and angry. "And now, we might be trapped here for who knows how long!?"

"Kid, calm down, we don't want attention" said Ryder.

"I'm not a kid, alright?" he snapped back. "I have a name, it's Henry! And this is Mike, Jason, Jane and Laura, and we are now separated from our home, maybe permanently. How do you think I can calm down?"

Ryder stared silently. He remembered the shock it had on him to realize what was now possible, that fictional characters are real and they could now enter them. How must this seem to these kids? At least he was trained to handle dangerous situations, they probably never had to face anything remotely violent, let alone _this._

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to you and your friends, but I'll do whatever it takes to get you home, I promise."

Henry looked to his friends, then back to Ryder. "Alright."

"But I need everyone to keep their heads on. This is serious, if we let our emotions take over, it makes it that much easier to get killed, understand?" said Ryder, looking at Henry and Laura.

"Ok, we'll keep a lid on" said Henry on everyone's behalf.

"Hey, guys" said Mike, "I don't want to make anyone nervous, but there's some guy over there staring at us.." he pointed out with his eyes to the corner, where a man in a brown cloak was quietly smoking a pipe. His face was covered by a hood, and they couldn't make out his face.

"Don't make eye contact" said Jase.

"Who is he?" asked Mike.

"How should I know?" asked Ryder.

"Wait a minute, has anyone ever seen anyone smoking a pipe in Star Wars?" asked Joan.

"Yeah, that seems kind of wierd, don't you think?" asked Laura, who had since grown more at ease in these new surroundings.

The man just sat there, across the room, continuously staring.

"Oh man, we have more trouble!" said Dr. Clithe, pointing towards the bar. There was a young man, wearing a leather flight suit, asking something to the barkeeper. What's more, he was animated, which drew stares from everyone nearby...

"Wh...is that, Hiccup?" asked Jase.

"You mean...this magic machine of yours works on _animated_ movies too?" asked Mike.

"Yes, and right now, He's on Loki's side" said Clithe.

"Loki?! you mean Loki is the guy behind this? _Avengers_ Loki, that Loki?" asked Henry.

"Yes, _that _Loki"

"But, why would Hiccup of all people be on _his _side?" asked Jase. He couldn't believe he just refered to Hiccup and Loki as real people

"He's under his mind control, as was I and many others" said Clithe.

"Others? He has an_ army _of...movie characters?" asked Laura.

"Yes, and we need to get out of here, now!" he said, sitting up. He turned and accidentally crashed into a bartender caring a platter of drinks. They crashed to the ground, making a loud noise, causing many people. and aliens, to turn, including Hiccup.

"You!" screamed Hiccup, who rushed over, drawing his fire sword (If you haven't seen one of the movie clips, Hiccup has this in the sequel).

"Stand down!" yelled Ryder, getting up and drawing his gun, aiming it at Hiccup.

"Don't move!" yelled Hiccup. He put his fingers to his mouth, in attempt to whistle for Toothless, but he was grabbed and lifted into the air by the hooded man.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" yelled Hiccup.

"Sorry dude!" said the hooded man. "This is a private party, and your not invited!" he said as he through Hiccup across the room and into a group of aliens with superhuman strength. Clapping his hands together, as if patting the dust off, he walked towards the group as the aliens threatened Hiccup. Ryder drew his gun on the man...

"Back off, pal!" he yelled, ready to shoot.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Dr. Clithe!" said the stranger, directing his attention to the doctor.

Everyone stared at the stranger. "You, you know who we are?" Clithe asked.

"Yes, I've felt a disturbance in the fourth wall and followed it to its source" he said.

"You know about...the fourth wall...wait, are you even from Star Wars?" asked Mike

"Heck no! Way to retro for me!" he said, very causally.

"But, who are..." started Clithe, but he was cut off when a loud whistle filled the air. They turned to see that Hiccup, having evaded the alien thugs, had whistled for Toothless.

"Awe man!" said the stranger. "Time to cut introductions short and, well, RUN!" he screamed, almost comically as he ran towards the door. Everyone else looked to each other in confusion.

"Do we trust him?" asked Clithe.

"Do we have a choice, he might know a way back to the real world" said Ryder. Everyone agreed and followed the mysterious man.

Behind them, the roof crashed open in a ball of fire, forcing everyone to run out. Toothless jumped through and walked over to Hiccup. Following Toothless, the Decepticon jumped through the hole, almost stepping on a brownish, scaly skinned alien.

"Did you find them?!" it asked Hiccup.

"Yeah...they ran through that door..." he said.

"Argh! Your useless!" it screamed as it leapt back out of the hole.

"Oh yeah, I'm useless, I just, I don't know, _found _them for you!" he said sarcastically, as he got on Toothless.

* * *

Outside, the hooded man led the groups through the alleyways of Tatooine.

"This way, come one, keep up!" he yelled. He seemed to move at superhuman speeds as he darted through the alleyways.

"Hey, slow down, will you!" called Jase, who was lagging behind.

"Quit whining, cry-baby!" he said casually. "We're almost there..."

Just then their path was cut off by the Decepticon, who had been traveling on roof top. Ryder drew his gun, ready to fire.

"Dude, put the gun down, you really think that things going to work on a freakin' robot?" he asked.

"It's better than nothing."

"Well, I beg to differ!" said the hooded man as he drew out two katanas, which had been hidden under his cloak. "Let me handle this! **Oh, and folks reading this, please put some "Matrix" music on as I show this bucket of bolts who's boss!**" he said as he ran at the robot. The Decepticon went to grab him, but he simply jumped up onto the arm and swung his sword against the arm. surprisingly, it actually cut off a piece of metal.

"Argh!" screamed the Decepticon as it flinched in pain. It moved its other arm and grabbed him. While in the grip of the transformer, the man stabbed his katana threw the hand, causing the robot to let go in pain. Back on the ground, the man scaled a wall as the Decepticon inspected its injured hand. Reaching the roof, he jumped towards its head, stabbing one of his swords into one of its eyes.

"Ah! My eye!" It screamed as it fell to its knees. The force of the fall caused the man to fall from the head to the ground

"Oh snap!" he screamed as he fell, dropping his Katanas. He went to pick them up, but as he turned around, the Decepticon had his gun drawn, aimed directly at him.

"This is gonna hurt" he said simply, bracing his body for the worse. The Decepticon fired, blasting his body through a wall, seemingly killing him.

"There goes our last hope of getting home" said Clithe as they watched the hooded man get shot through a wall. The Decepticon turned its weapon at them now. Henry spread his arms out it attempt to defend his friends, knowing that it would be futile. Ryder aimed his gun and fired several rounds at the robot to no effect. The weapon hummed as it charged, ready to fire...

"Hey, you!" screamed a voice from the hole in the wall. Suddenly, one of the Katanas came flying out, hitting the Decepticon in the chest.

"Ah!" it screamed from the pain. The man came out of the hole, somehow alive. His cloak was half burned as he tore it off, revealing his identity: He wore read tights, with a black mark on each side. He wore a belt loaded with a variety of weapons, including two small guns, grenades, a knife, pouches, and magazines full of ammo. His face, however, was covered entirely in a red mask, save for two black spots around his eyes.

"Deadpool!" screamed Mike, recognizing the merc with a mouth anywhere.

The Decepticon raised his gun, ready to fire again. Deadpool simply waved goodbye, pointing to its chest. The Decepticon looked down and saw that several grenades were attached to the sword.

"What? No!" where its last words as the grenades went off, destroying its spark chamber. It clenched its chest in pain as he fell backwards. It twitched a little bit before the lights in its eyes went out.

"Eat your heart out, Shia Labeouf!" yelled Deadpool in victory, raising his arms. He walked over the dead transformer to retrieve his katana, which had somehow survived the explosion. Everyone stared in awe and confusion as Deadpool put his blade back over his back.

"What are you looking at? Is there something in my teeth?" he asked, despite the fact he mouth was not visible.

"Wait, Deadpool? What are you doing here, in Star Wars? How did you even get here?" asked Mike.

"Do you have a fourth wall generator?" asked Clithe hopefully.

"Hah! Fourth wall generator, clever name! But no, I'm too awesome for that!" Deadpool gloated.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Ryder before they heard a roar come from behind them. They turned and saw Toothless in the sky above. Hiccup had spotted them and they dove down to the group.

"Yikes! Alright guys, follow me through the rabbit hole!" called Deadpool, motioning the others to follow him. With no choice but to follow, the group ran off in his direction as Deadpool ran to a dead-end.

"Great, we're trapped!" said Ryder as Deadpool was feeling the wall in front of him.

"Come on, I know you're here somewhere!" he said as he continued testing the wall. Toothless soon appeared at the entrance of the alleyway, with Hiccup on his back.

"Alright you, surrender, and Lord Loki will go easy on you" said Hiccup.

"And here, we, go!" said Deadpool as he put his hand through the wall. A strange electrical surge appeared around his hand as it phased through the wall.

"Come on everybody, let's go!" yelled Deadpool as he walked through the wall entirely.

"Well, should we follow?" asked Jase. Behind them, Toothless growled and ran at them.

"I don't think we have a choice!" yelled Ryder as he ran through the wall. Everyone, seeing no better option ran though as well. Toothless ran forward but stopped at the wall, hesitant to enter.

"Come on, Toothless, it's just a magic hole through the wall, no big deal" he told Toothless nervously. Toothless breathed in and jumped through...

* * *

(Gotham ("Dark Knight" universe))

It was evening in Gotham. The sun was just about to set, so the street lights had not lit up yet. In an alley, a cat wandered through the garbage, looking for food. Suddenly, A man dressed in red walked through a wall. He had startled the cat, which screamed as it ran away.

"Oh come on, like you've never seen a merc walk through a wall before. Oh wait..." he said. Behind him, his companions followed through, appearing out of the wall.

"Ah, there you are! It was getting lonely over here!" he said.

"Where are we?" asked Henry, looking around.

"Well, let's see, judging by the dark atmosphere, depressing vibe, and general architecture, I'd say...Gotham, Nolan series" said Deadpool.

"Gotham?" asked Mike with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, so that means ol' batboy's around here somewhere, though he kind of hates me, see I like to make these "Rachael" jokes... Shoot, what am I saying? We need to skedaddle before dragon boy gets us! Run!" he yelled as he ran out the alley, with the others following.

It wasn't long before Hiccup and Toothless came out through the invisible portal. Looking both ways, Toothless saw the group and ran towards them. Deadpool drew his blades, ready to fight.

"Alright, Mr. rated PG, meet PG-13!" called out Deadpool to Toothless' face. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless, drawing his fire sword, ready to fight. Before anyone could fight, however, they were interrupted as a large, black, tank-like vehicle appeared from around the corner, making a loud, rumbling noise.

"Hey! Bats! Hey it's me! Deadpool. You threatened me, thirty two times actually!" He called at the tumbler, which slowed down as it approached. Toothless growled at it as it came to a stop. Everyone stared, waiting for something to happen.

"Uh, Bats?" asked Deadpool

Then, several canisters launched from the tumbler, landing near the group. Two launched at Deadpool's group, while one landed near Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless sniffed it as it let out a cloud of gas. Toothless coughed twice before passing out.

"Toothless! What ha...ha, Aaaaaastrid..." he said as he passed out.

The other canisters went off simultaneously. The group huddled together as they slowly passed out one by one.

"Aw man, we've been gassed by... Bat...maaaa..." said Jase as he passed out.

"I don't like..." said Ryder as he passed out.

"Laura... I...I lo..." said Henry as he went out. Luckily, Laura had already went out.

"Well here I go, good niii..."said Mike.

"Really Bats? This is like the sevent...eighteenth time you've tried to gas me, none of them never work! My body always adapts to any...That's good stuff..." he said as he passed out.

After everyone was out, the tumbler's door opened as the Dark Knight stepped out.

"Well, I guess the eighteenth time's the charm, Deadpool" said Batman with a serious voice, though he seemed delighted at the Merc's current condition.

* * *

**That was a long chapter, but I hoped you liked it, being action packed...**

**And more importantly, me!"**

**Deadpool? What are you doing here? **

**I'm breaking the fourth wall, duh!"**

**Well, I guess that makes sense...**

**So, what's next? Will Loki be defeated? Will our heroes ever get home? Will Henry be able to tell Laura how her feels? Will we ever find out how Batman knows me so well? How do I know how to cross between worlds? Find out next week on "Crossover: Breaking the Fourth Wall!" **

**How was that?**

**Uh, good I guess. So, to avoid confusion, whenever Deadpool or anyone else breaks fourth wall, it will be in bold. Also, I don't really know Deadpool, since I base my knowledge on the movies. So I will base his manerisms of the series by Justsomerandomguy's channel on Youtube. Check him out.**

**So, Deadpool, how was your take on California Chrome losing the Belmont Stakes?**

**Oh, it was bad, but I'm more upset at the fact that I lost my bet, $5,000 down the drain.**

**You bet on California Chrome?**

**No, Seabiscuit!**

**(Face-palm) Deadpool, Seabiscuit wasn't even in this race, he's been dead for 67 years!**

**Really? Well, that would explain the strange look on the cashiers face when I placed the bet, and to think I threatened him to take my money and place the bet.**

**(rolls eyes) This is going to be a long few months...**

**And you guys reading this, leave a comment! Let this guy knows if he sucks!**

**Hey!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Threat

Chapter 7:

A Threat

**Hello, back with another chapter.**

**And I'm back to, your friendly neighborhood Deadpool! I just have to say, I'm loving the fact that you guys were most excited when I showed up. It just goes to show who is number one in fiction!**

**Oh yes, woo hoo (sarcastically). But I'm sure people love the story as well**

**Yeah, sure, that's why you only have like 3 favorites...**

**It will go up!**

**Yeah, now that I'm here!**

**Alright, forget it! Let's just get back to the story...**

**Let's see, ah yes, Loki, everyone's favorite villain...**

* * *

(Downtown Miami)

Business was usual in downtown Miami: cars were stuck in traffic, people were running around, and cyclists were zooming by with little regard to safety. On the nearby I-95, a convoy of eighteen wheelers came off the exit onto the downtown distributer. Coming to red light on Brickell avenue, a passenger of one of the trucks stepped out, wearing a green and gold tunic, carrying an alien looking sceptor. He was followed by muscular, blond haired man with a red cape. Stepping in the middle of traffic, Loki and Thor recieved numerous honks as drivers yelled at him to get of the road.

"Oye! Get of the road, man!" Yelled a latino cab driver. Loki looked at him and pointed his sceptor at the car.

"I'll give you one warning, mortal, and to all of you mortals here!" he said as he turned his attention to all bystanders."...Get out of the city, and I'll spare your lives!" One by one, they responded.

"OK, he's nuts" "Hey, get off the road!" "Who do you think you are?" "Hey, isn't that Tom Hiddlestone?" Hey, it's Thor and Loki!" "Is this an Avengers 2 promo?"

Loki looked around. "You all just love to make things harder on yourselves, don't you. See what freedom does to you? It makes you weak, so ready to ignore what will harm you..."

"Get of the road, Hippie!" yelled a man trying to pass him.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" Loki said out loud.

He stuck his sceptor against the ground. A surge of energy spread through the ground in an expanding radius, affecting cars, mopeds, and any-thing else mechanical. Everyone turned and gasped in suprise as the machines around them transformed into transformers, throwing their passengers out onto the road. Everyone began backing away in terror as the transformers took shape, making threatening gestures at the humans. From above, two jets came flying down, transforming into Megatron and Starscream.

"This city is now under command of Lord Loki of Asgard! All humans are to leave now, and we will show mercy!" commanded Megatron.

"Assuming you're fast enough!" added Starscream, menacingly.

**(At this point, play "Imperial March" by John Williams from Star Wars)**

Suddenly, the doors to the trucks in the convoy opened up as rows upon rows of storm troopers and Uri-Kai came out. In two trucks a block away, two Tyranosaurs and the remaining eleven raptors came out. The T-rex bellowed out loudly, echoing throughout the city. They soon gave chase to several pedestrians, grabbing and killing a few in the proccess. Soon, the Decepticons and storm troopers opened fire, shooting randomly to encourage people to move quickly, though many were injured in the proccess.

Loki looked to Thor. "All neccessary for the greater good, brother."

The skies were soon filled with Tie fighters, led by superman. Most landed on nearby buildings, while others patrolled the city. From one of the trucks, Darth Vader and Elsa came out, though they simply walked over to Loki and Thor, playing no part in the chaos as Loki walked towards the Four Seasons Hotel of Miami, the tallest building in Miami. He was followed behind by a smaller truck, which held the bigger and improved fourth wall generator.

* * *

(FBI HQ: Briefing Room)

"Jorge, get channel 7 on the screen now!" yelled Chief Knox. He had just recieved several calls from police and government officials of an attack on Miami city. Soon, the screen lit up, revealing an unbelievable scene caught by a news copter: The streets were filled with storm troopers and orcs, firing _real_ blasters. People were running in panic. The screen switched cameras, showing a T-rex flipping a car, trying to eat the piping underneath. Police had set up perimiters, trying to subdue the attackers, only to fall under attack from giant robots, who were firing missle like projectiles, throwing police vehicles everywhere. Bipedal machines were blasting smaller buildings, forcing the people inside to get out. Police were forced to simply protect fleeing citizens, unable to put down the attack. Suddenly, the camera shook. A tie fighter came flying at them, firing at the helicopter. The screen turned to static as the news anchors came back on, who were gasping at the fate of the cameraman.

"What, in God's name, is going on" said Craig, the Chief's right hand man. "It's... there, there all movie characters."

The Chief got his head on straight after trying to get this through his head and believe it. Confirming that he wasn't dreaming, he addressed the room.

"Craig, I want the President on the phone, now. I need an open feed to the Situation Room now! This is a crisis people!"

* * *

(Gotham: the temporary Batcave)

Henry felt like he was hit by a truck as he tried to wake up. Remembering the crazy day he had yesterday, he quickly got up. He prayed that it was all a dream, but he knew it was all real when he realized he was in a cell. He looked outside the bars, realizing that he was in the batcave, at least the lit up one seen in the "Dark Knight"

He saw that he wasn't alone: on the floor, still sleeping were Jase, Mike, Jane, Laura, Ryder and Clithe. Outside his cell were scattered machinery all around; a computer, several large screens showing news coverages, a cage-like structure holding batman's suit, along with some weaponry, and the bat tumbler in the corner. He went to wake his friends.

"Mike! Jase! Laura Jane! Come on, wake up! Agent Ryder?" Mike was the first one too stir...

"I love you...kiss me Jennifer Lawrence..."

"Mike! Wake up, will you!" Said Henry as he shook his brother.

"Wh...what? Henry? Dang it! You always wake me up right when she's about to kiss me!"

"Mike, snap out of it, we're in the Bat-cave!"

"The Bat-cave? Oh man, you mean that was all real?" he asked, quickly getting to his feet.

"Yes, come on, let's wake the others..."

One by one, Henry and Mike wake up the others. Groggy at first, they shot up once they remembered where they were.

"Where are we?" asked Ryder.

"In a cell in the bat-cave."

"The bat cav... I was hoping this was all a dream..."

"Sorry" said Mike. They were interrupted when the Dark Knight himself stepped from behind the tumbler.

"Welcome" he greeted with a plain, grumbled voice.

"Batman?!" yelled Mike, who was overwhelmed to see his favorite fictional character right in front of him.

"Alright, Batman" said a suspicious Ryder. "Why did you knock us out and imprison us?"

"You just came through a fourth wall with Deadpool, along with a boy and a, creature of some sort."

"It's a dragon" corrected Jase, though he was ignored.

"What does that have to do with anything? Who is Deadpool anyway? Is he some superhero or something?" asked Ryder.

"You don't know him? He's a mercenary, a hired gun. He cares about no one. He's always traveling between worlds, causing all sorts of trouble..." said Batman.

"I don't care if he's the Joker, he's our ticket home!" said Ryder.

"What the...Oh, come on Bats! Strapped to a table, really?!" yelled Deadpool from across the room. Ryder and his companions looked outside the cell to see Deadpool strapped to a table within another cell. The table was tilted towards the outside of his cell, allowing him to see what was going on. In a cell next to him was Toothless and Hiccup, still unconscious.

"I'm not taking any chances with you!" replied Batman, who turned around.

"Ok, I'm a pest, I get that, but do you have to treat me like a criminal? I have an itch on my nose and I can't reach it. This is inhumane! I want a lawyer!"

"You _are_ a criminal!" reminded an annoyed Batman.

"Oh yeah"

"Look, Batman, I can see why you locked up Deadpool, but why are we in here?" asked Henry.

"I came across you and found you on Deadpool's side, about to face of with an, _animated_ dragon and his boy. What was I supposed to think?"

"But we only followed him so we can get home! Our portal machine was destroyed and he knows how to find other portals" said Laura.

"Oh! I'm so hurt!" said Deadpool sarcastically.

"And the boy and the dragon?" asked Batman.

"They actually _are_ good guys, but Loki had him under a spell..." started Henry, but Batman cut him off.

"Loki? He's been going between worlds too? Deadpool, what have you done?!"

"Why does everyone always blame me for problems?"

"Actually, it was my fault" spoke up Clithe.

Batman turned, glaring at him. "You?"

"Yes. You see, I built a device which could enter your worlds. I didn't realize I had entered Loki's world, and he took advantage of my technology..."

"Wait, which world are you from?"

Clithe hesitated, sensing that Batman was ready to judge. "The Real World"

Batman stared. "The _real _world? For the love of...you mean Loki is running amuck in the real world? How did you even get here from the real world!"

"Great, now I have to sit through this story again!" said Ryder.

**"I think I can help with that" said Deadpool "Yo! can we get some parenthesis here!"**

(20 minutes later)

"...And that's how we got to Gotham, just before you gassed us" finished Clithe.

**"Gotta love time savers!" said Deadpool. His comment was confusing to everyone else.**

"Wait, I have a question!" said Jase. "How did you manage to get all 9 of us here, including a dragon, when we were all unconscious"

Batman glared at Jase. "You wanna know?"

Jase nodded nervously. Batman slowly walked up to the cell, staring him down. Everyone else stepped away from him, fearing the worse. Jase nearly soiled himself when Batman opened his mouth...

"Because I'm Batman!"

Everyone stared in disbelief. They were expecting something more menacing, but were surprised by the otherwise over-simplified explanation.

"That's it?" asked Jane.

"Is anything else necessary?" asked Mike rhetorically.

"Batman always did have a way with words" said Deadpool. Amiss their conversation, no one noticed Hiccup waking up.

"Argh, what happened? I feel like I've been bit by a gronkle" said a groggy Hiccup. Toothless slowly stirred next to him.

"Hey, welcome to Gotham kido! I would happily resume kicking your butt, but _someone_, I won't mention any names, strapped me to a table!"

"Man, I felt like I had my thoughts ripped out" said Hiccup, ignoring Deadpool. Clithe noticed the young man's change in attitude.

"Wait, Hiccup, right?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember Loki?"

"How could I not. I, I've been trapped in his sick mind game for about three days now!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily. Hiccup snorted in response.

"Wait, Hiccup's good again?" asked Jane.

"It would appear so" said Clithe.

"But I thought he had to be knocked unconscious to be free of Loki" asked Jase.

"Well, it sure felt like I was knocked out..." said Hiccup.

"Hey Bats" said Deadpool "What was that stuff you hit us with? I couldn't help but notice that I of all people was affected by it."

"Well, since you were resilient to virtually any other form of sedative, I had to resort to importing a new, very powerful knockout gas that was just approved by the military. It simulates are real concussion without the side effects."

"Ah, "knock out" gas, makes sense! Man, I am clev...**Aw man! A line? I was talking here..."**

* * *

(Real World: Downtown Miami)

Thousands had fled the general area of Miami, though a few hundred were still trapped, hiding from Loki's forces. Every news channel was covering this seemingly impossible scenario as Miami was overrun by storm troopers, orcs, dinosaurs, and various other odd characters. The White House has declared a state of emergency as the military scrambled jets and copters to infiltrate Miami. Before they could approach, however, they were attacked by tie fighters and Starscream, disguised as an F22. Those that survived were forced to turn around. All attempts of making contact through ground troops failed. No one knew what to do; many had just gotten over believing it.

Loki had ordered a Tie fighter to lift his new, larger generator up on top of the Four Seasons Hotel, the tallest tower in Miami. As it was placed before his feet on top of the tower, his human minions went forward to attach its power cords to that of the tower. There was one, slight problem...

"Sir, we have set up the device, and it has powered on, but unfortunately we're having problems understanding Dr. Clithe's instructions..."

"Please, please just don't tell me you can't understand his handwriting" replied Loki. He was now accompanied by Vader and Thor.

"No sir, it's just, you need a degree to understand what he's..."

"I think I understand. Oh William Spoke!" he called. Soon, William Spoke walked through the door atop the building, walking over to Loki. He was pale, with a blue tint in his eyes.

"Show Mr. Spoke the instructions" Loki told the man. The man handed them over to Spoke, who looked at them.

"Do you understand these instructions?" asked Loki.

Spoke nodded. He was unusually quiet.

"Than please get this thing up and running. And get it ready to transmit, it is time to reveal to every realm there new master...

* * *

(Gotham: Temporary Bat-cave)

"Can you let us go now? We need to get back home!" demanded Ryder. After Batman had come to understand their predicament, he had come to a decision...

"Alright, I'll let you go, but Deadpool stays here until I can figure out how to send him back to the Marvel universe" said Batman as he touched a button on his computer, releasing both Ryder's group and Hiccup and Toothless.

"But we need him to get back home!" said Ryder. "I know he can't be trusted, but we have no choice!"

"Surely you can repair your machine, doctor. I can supply you with tools and supplies..." said Batman

"But that will take days, we need to get back now!" said Ryder.

"Come on Bats, the world's at stake!" said Deadpool.

"Why are you even helping them in the first place, your a mercenary, you kill for money?" asked Batman.

"Because some loon is tearing apart the fourth wall, that's my gig!"

Batman hesitated, but finally pressed a button on his computer. The cell doors to Deadpool's cell opened, and the straps lessened.

"Yes, I'm free! Ah, I need to stretch, I feel like I've been strapped to a...Oh yeah."

"This is only temporary Deadpool. The only reason I let you go is to get them home."

"Um, yeah, about that, I might have forgotten to mention this earlier, but...I can't actually enter the real world."

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone in unison.

"Right, guess it's time to explain the "Nature of the Fourth Walls, by Wade Wilson." Ok, so, for every fictional universe out there, their are natural portals between them, they are _all _connected in one way or another. Some universes are more intertwined than others, depending on how many times the story-writers in the real world crossover any two particular universes, more portals exists, and are easier to find. That's why I know batman so well, since superhero worlds are commonly crossed over in the Real World, there are way more portals than most worlds, which allows me to enter other superhero universes so easily."

"OK, great, but why can't you enter the real world?" asked Henry.

"OK, I don't know the science behind it, but for some reason, I have never found a real world portal. Does it exist? Who knows..."

"But how come _you_ can find them and others can't? I have known I was fictional, but I have never known of these portals" asked Hiccup.

"Ah, dragon boy speaks up! OK, you probably don't know, but I have continuously been written as breaking the fourth wall. Some characters who break the fourth wall, like the Loony Tunes, Ferris Bueller, Kuzco, and a certain pink pony (He seemed _very_ annoyed by the latter one) are just a few of those with the ability. I like to call ourselves "Fourth Wall Jumpers." They can sense the natural portals and enter them without the help of fourth wall generators..."

"But how come we were able to enter?" asked Laura.

"**Right, have to fix some plot holes here.** That's because I opened it for you. Once I go through, it will stay open for a few minutes."

"Ah" said Jase and Mike in unison.

Suddenly, they were cut off when a voice come from Batman's computer...

"Mr. Wayne" said Alfred. "You need to go outside and see this now!"

"Aw man, the fourth wall's going all screwy again! I can feel it!" said Deadpool, grabbing his head as if he had a headache.

"Alfred, we have guests, don't use my real name!"

"Don't worry about it, we already know you're Bruce Wayne..." said Mike.

"Who...What...I don't know what your talking about..." said Batman, suddenly loosing his edge.

"Dude, we're from the Real World, remember, we saw the movie."

Batman stared at Mike, regaining his dark composure. "Right, lets go outside" he said as he walked over to the elevator...

* * *

Outside the Bat-cave, the group went outside to behold a strange sight: In the sky was a strange aurora, almost like a screen. It was static, with no clear image forming.

"What is that?" asked Hiccup.

"I don't know, never seen anything like it before" said Batman. He touched his ear. "Alfred, is there anything on the scanners?"

"The scanners are off the charts sir, everything electrical is going haywire sir" replied the butler.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the aurora: Loki.

"It's Loki!" said Jase. They turned quiet as Loki began to speek...

"Hello" He said with his signature mischievous smile. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I give you a grand message. The plague that is freedom, which affects every universe in existence, is coming to an end...

**"Here comes some inter-universe monologing! Lines, it's time to work overtime!" said Deadpool.**

"What?" asked Batman.

* * *

(Real World, New York City)

Loki continued his speech across the multiple universes...

"...I have come to end this plague and save you all from your own destruction..."

* * *

(Middle Earth: Edoras)

Legolas and Gandolf, being outside at night, had a clear view of the sky

"...Freedom has caused nothing but trouble..."

* * *

(Marvel Universe: Stark Tower)

Tony Stark and Pepper Pots went to their balcony to witness the sight

"Is that, Loki?" asked Tony as Loki continued..."

"...It has brought wars and famine..."

* * *

(Star Wars Universe: Jedi Temple)

Yoda and Mace Windu, who were alone in the Council chambers, looked to the sky...

"...And it had has allowed dangerous men to rise to power..."

* * *

(Island of Berk)

Chief Stoick, who had been anxious, his son being gone for over three days with no word, looked to the sky with his the rest of Berk.

"...But fear not, for I have come to free you of freedom..."

* * *

(Pandora: Hometree)

Jake Sully and Nafiri ran out onto one of the branches to see this strange phenomena.

"...You no longer have to live with the uncertainty of choice..."

* * *

(Arendelle: Courtyard)

Anna, who had been up day and night since Elsa's mysterious disappearance, looked up with Kristoff standing next to her.

"...For I will remove it from you..."

* * *

(Looney-Tune Land)

Bugs Bunny was about to enter his rabbit hole for the night when he saw Loki's message across the sky...

"...And I come to you, all of you, from the Real World, the source of all universes, to say that I will be victorious..."

* * *

(Transformers Universe: Chicago)

Optimus Prime was driving down I-90 when he saw the image in the sky. He transformed to get a better view. He glared at the sky with narrow eyes.

"...For I plan to bring under my control a great and powerful force, a force which I will use to put down any misguided rebellion..."

* * *

(Godzilla 2014 universe: Somewhere over the Pacific)

Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham were on the USS Saratoga, following Godzilla when they received word for all hands to deck...

"...And none of your heroes will be able to defeat it, for this force has a name...Godzilla...

Dr. Serizawa's eyes widened at the name.

* * *

(Megamind Universe: Megamind's "secret" hideout)

Megamind and Minion were watching a screen, carefully eying this new super-villain unveil his plan...

"...Do not try to stand in my way, or I will be force to unleash his fury..."

* * *

(Panem: District 13)

Katniss and Gale received word from President Coin to come to the surface with the others...

"...and there will be collateral damage..."

* * *

(Lion King: Pride Rock)

Simba was looking up at the great kings of the past, when his vision was obstructed by a strange sight...

"...So wait, and remain patient..."

* * *

(Pirates of the Caribbean Universe: The Black Pearl)

Jack Sparrow and his crew watched as Loki gave his speech

"...I await word from your governments for your allegiance..."

* * *

(2009 Star Trek: The Enterprise)

On the bridge, Kirk, Spok, and the rest of the crew watched the space aurora as Loki spoke.

"...I recommend you agree..."

* * *

(Gotham)

"...Or I will unleash this monster onto your worlds."

The sky turned clear as the aurora vanished. The group looked to each other in shock.

"He wants to bring in Godzilla?" Said Jase.

"Dude, Godzilla is an unstoppable force of nature!" said Mike.

"Has he ever been defeated in fiction?" asked Batman.

"Um, he's been killed twice, but one was from natural causes, which can't really be replicated, and the other time, the first time, by a machine, but the only man who could build it sacrificed himself so no one else could use it as a weapon..."

"Oh! Sweet Irony!" said Deadpool, putting his arm over his head in a dramatic fashion.

"What about other monsters that could defeat him?" asked Batman.

"Uh, he went up against nearly all of them once, but he defeated all of them..."

"So we're screwed then?" said Jase.

Everyone looked at each other, realizing that there were indeed screwed.

"Wait, hold on, Loki hasn't actually gotten control of the King of the Monsters yet, right?" asked Deadpool.

"No" said Clithe, "he said he was _going_ to take control of him..."

"Then we're still good! All we have to do is get back and stop him before he brings in Godzilla!"

"But we can't get back to the Real World, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Wait, Batman, you said you could give Dr. Clithe the materials to fix the machine?" Asked Henry.

"Yes, and I can bring in Fox to help him work faster."

"And if you had the materials, ho quickly could you fix it?" asked Henry to Clithe.

"I might be able to fix it in about twelve hours. But we still have to stand up against Loki and his army, some of whom are very powerful. I mean he has Superman with them!"

"He's got Clark under his control!" said Batman "Why is he always falling under mind control?"

Henry look to Deadpool. "You can enter _any _world at will, right?"

"Uh, yes. Where are you going with this?"

"I have an idea; Loki just threatened every world. Most of those world's are probably just as ready to fight for their freedom as we are. Why don't we make a team of our own? I say, while Clithe is fixing the device, we have Deadpool take us to the other worlds and bring in charcters who will help us."

"You mean like an Avengers..." asked Jase.

"Or Justice League!" added Batman.

"Or a Justice League, of movie characters?"

"Exactly."

"Than let's do it!" said an exited Mike. They were about to put together a team of the greatest fictional characters of all times.

* * *

**Boom! I'm excited!**

**Me to! I have an important role! So, who's going to be on the team?**

**I already made a list in the Prologue, but after seeing how this story is unfolding and how my vision has changed, I'm making some slight alterations. **

**OK, Ok, I can see that. So, I like how you made us fourth wall breaking characters like, "guardians" of the fourth wall and stuff. I feel so important, now if we convince Hollywood to put aside their differences and make this a movie to show the world how awesome I truly am!**

**It's always about you, isn't it? Alright, next time, we assemble... hey, what do I call this team anyway?**

**Well, let's see, all of the good names are taken. How about the league of mov... no, that's corny. Give me a week, I'll think of something...**

**Alright, well, thanks for reading! Stay tuned...**


	9. Chapter 8: Through the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 8:

Through the Rabbit Hole

* * *

(Real World: Briefing Room)

After watching Loki threaten the world, and other worlds at that, the President of the United States called for a meeting in the Situation room. Chief Knox, who was still in the Miami FBI HQ, was connected via webcam. He was called on since he was the first to respond to this threat, and he had an agent who was directly involved, who had mysteriously vanished through a portal on the interstate.

"Is there anything else you know?" asked the Vice President over the monitor.

"Unfortunately, Agent Ryder wasn't able to give anymore information regarding what has happened, but we assume that Doctor Drake Clithe is responsible for the device that brought Loki here" replied the Chief. "I believe that both he and Dr. Clithe are still on the other side of the portal, somewhere in... movie world I guess."

"Were you able to dig anything else on Dr. Clithe?" asked the Secretary of Homeland Security.

"We ransacked his home and found some blueprints to some very complex machinery. We sent a copy of them to both NASA and you to analyze. Some of his colleges confirmed that he was involved with an outlandish theory that fictional worlds are real."

"Well I guess he was right about this then?" asked the President rhetorically.

"Are we making any progress involving taking back Miami?" asked the Vice President to the Secretary of Defense.

"None. Those transformers and fighters keep knocking down any aircraft and ground crew we send in. The least we could get is satellite surveillance, so long as cloud cover remains zero."

"Do we at least have a location of Loki's machine?" asked the President.

"Yeah, it's located on top of the Four Season's hotel. We've tried to send in some tomahawks, but superman can see them coming a mile away and keeps knocking them down."

"Then what are our options?" asked the President.

Everyone looked to each other uneasily.

"Sir", started the Speaker of the House, "We have no options, unless a miracle happens."

Everyone sighed, except for Knox. The President dismissed the meeting until further notice, leaving Knox and Craig alone in the room.

"Sir, what about Agent Ryder?" asked Craig.

"We can't contact him, nor do we know where he is, but right now, I think he's our best hope..."

* * *

(Gotham: Bat-cave)

Before Deadpool could lead the group with recruiting, they first had to figure out who they would need, based on which world's they could get to the quickest, and who would be the most help in defeating Loki. In the Bat-cave, Clithe was giving the group the details on who exactly was in Loki's army...

"Raptors! He has freakin' velociraptors?!" exclaimed Jase. He had seen all three Jurassic Park movies, and he knew that they were formidable.

"You know what, bring it on!" said Deadpool. "Velociraptors just happen to be on my bucket "kill" list."

"OK, is that it Dr. Clithe?" asked Henry.

"Well, let's see, I covered all the storm troopers, and their vehicles. I got the Uri-Kai, the two T-rex and the endless supply of Decepticons, thanks to his allspark enhanced scepter. Their was Superman, Megatron, Starscream, Darth Vader, Thor, but his hammer is missing, I'm assuming he can't control it when he's not under his own free will."

"Ok, that makes sense, anyone else?" asked Mike.

"Ah, let's see... Oh, there was the girl from the Frozen movie. I didn't actually see it, so I don't know..."

"Elsa?" asked Jane. "She wear a blue dress, ice powers?"

"That's her."

"Well that's great, considering she could freeze over Miami with a thought" said Laura.

"That would actually be an improvement" said Mike, who always complained that Miami was too hot.

"So that's everyone?" asked Ryder.

"Yes, that was everyone he brought in before I took the generator, so he couldn't have brought anyone else in."

"Awesome, now let's start putting together our dream team!" said Deadpool. "Might I suggest anyone played by Jessica Alba?"

Everyone turned to glare at Deadpool. "What? I have a thing for blonds...and maybe brunettes, and the occasional redhead..."

"Deadpool! This is serious!" exclaimed Batman.

"I happen to be very serious! Do you know how hard it is to find love when you wear a mask 24/7?"

Everyone just glared at Deadpool. "Uh, fine!" he said, letting it go. Alfred soon walked in, pushing a mobile whiteboard.

"Here is the board master Michael requested" he said.

"Thank you Alfred, by the way, you're awesome!" thanked Mike as he dragged the board towards a wall.

"Why thank you master Michael. Master, Bruce, maybe you could learn some manners from this young man?" said Alfred jokingly as he went to lean against a wall. Batman just growled as he glared at Mike.

"Ok" continued Mike, picking up a marker and writing on the board. "We defiantly need the Autobots to fight those Decepticons..." he said as he wrote down 'Autobots' on the blackboard.

"We need the avengers too, they know Loki, and the Hulk can handle Superman" said Jase.

"We need some guys who are good in hand to hand to help us out with those troopers and the orcs" said Ryder

"What about some of those guys from the Lord of the Rings? Legolas, Aragorn and all them?" asked Jane

"Awesome" said Mike as he wrote the names down.

"...And what about Katnis Everdeen?" Asked Laura

"From the Hunger Games? are you sure..." asked Jase before being cut off.

"Yes! We defiantly need her. I vote for her!" yelled Mike.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your crush on Jennifer Lawrence, does it?" asked Henry.

"What? No! Of course not!" he lied. He almost wrote down 'Jennifer', but quickly changed the 'Je' to a 'Ka'.

"Ok, and Peeta?" asked Jane. Everyone looked to each other, then laughed.

"Ha, good one!" said Deadpool.

"Ok, so we have Autobots, Avengers, and Je...Katniss. What about Jedi?" asked Mike

"I agree. Yoda is a must, especially if Vader is involved" said Jase.

"Ok, jedi it is..." said Mike.

"Can I suggest Spiderman?" asked Ryder.

"Ah, do I sense a fan-boy over here?" mocked Deadpool.

"What? No! I just saw the movie recently and noticed that he's pretty powerful."

"I agree, any superhero would be helpful" said Mike as he wrote his name down.

"Just please, for Stan Lee's sake, not the Sam Rami version!" exclaimed Deadpool.

"Oh, we would never even suggest that!" said Mike as he put 'Marc Webb' in parenthesis next to Spiderman.

"Alright, we have a good list so far, and we don't have much time to waste..." started Ryder, who was interrupted by Deadpool

"Actually, can I add two more to the list?"

"Who, and please don't tell me they're more mercenaries!"

"Relax! Besides, S.H.I.E.L.D. locked most of them up. Anyway, I was referring to two fellow fourth wall jumpers."

"Two jumpers, why do we need more?" asked Batman.

"Well, I've been looking at these names, and in order to all of them it would require coming all the way back to Gotham twice, probably taking all night. Two more jumpers would make things go by much more quickly."

"Fine, I guess we could benefit from the extra time. Who are they?"

"Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck."

Batman slapped his palm against his face. "Loony Tunes, really? Aren't there any others?"

"None that like me, and I refuse to work with that pony! You can't make me!" said Deadpool, waving his finger.

"Fine! Alfred, you, Dr. Clithe and I are going to the mansion, I told Fox to meet us there with the supplies. We won't be able to house some of our larger guests in here."

"Very good sir, Dr. Clithe, this way please" said Alfred as he led Dr. Clithe to the elevator. Batman turned to everyone else.

"Alright, everyone, I'll stay here with Dr. Clithe to aid in reconstruction of the device. Ryder, you're in charge."

"I wasn't going to ask for your permission, but OK. Alright Deadpool, What's are first stop?"

"That would be..." said Deadpool as he put his hand to his head "...the nearest golf course."

* * *

(Gotham: Happy Harry's miniature golf)

Using some civilian vehicles Batman had hidden in the above ground junkyard, the group drove to a nearby miniature gold course (While Hiccup and Toothless flew overhead. It was night, so no one was there to see them. Ryder walked up to the gates, seeing that they were locked. He took out a small tool from pocket and proceeded to unlock it, when Deadpool smashed it open with one of his Katana's

"Real covert of a merc" said Ryder sarcastically

"Hey, time is of the essence" replied Deadpool.

"Hey, how did you cut through..." asked Jane.

"Adamantium blades, baby!" he said as he put the blade back into his scabbard. He walked over into the golf course, eyeing the grounds.

"Well, where is it?" asked Ryder.

"Give me a minute, these are invisible doors to other dimensions we're talking about, it's not like...Ah ha, here it is!" exclaimed Deadpool as he ran over to a golf hole. "Ok, once I open this, it will remain open for a few minutes, easily allowing us all to enter.

Laura eyed the hole curiously. "Uh, Deadpool, we can't fit through that."

"Oh, that's because you're not thinking outside the fourth wall! Just do as I do and jump down the rabbit hole!" he said as he jumped up into the hole. Suddenly, his hole body seemed to squeeze into the hole, almost cartoonishly.

"Holy snot!" exclaimed Jase.

"How did he just..." asked Henry.

"I don't know, but we only have a minute, so let's see where it goes..." said Mike as he enthusiastically jumped in. Likewise, his body seemed to squeeze through the golf hole.

"Well, I've done some crazy things in my life, but I sure hope this one ends well" said Jase as he jumped through.

"Alright everyone, get going!" said Ryder as he motioned Henry, Jane, and Laura in. He then turned to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Are you coming?"

"Ah, I'm not sure if Toothless can fit down their..."

"You do realize that physically, none of us would be able to fit down there, right?"

"OK, OK. come on bud" said Hiccup as he climbed onto Toothless "how hard can this be?"

Toothless groaned in nervousness as he approached the hole. Using his wings, he lifted himself up and dove nose first into the hole. Like the others, he and Toothless somehow were able to squeeze through the hole. Once the last person went through, it was Ryder's turn.

"Never thought the agency would lead to this!" he said as he dove through...

* * *

(Down the Golf hole)

With Deadpool the furthest down, Everyone found themselves falling down a long, dark hole.

"AHHHH! screamed most as they fell down.

"Deadpool! What is this?" yelled Ryder, who had assumed sky-diving position.

"Don't worry, the laws of physics work differently down here! No need to worry!" said Deadpool, comfortably folding his hands behind his head as if he were lying in a hammock.

"I hope so, because falling to my death is no how I want to go!" screamed Jase as he spun out of control. Soon, they saw a round, gold-colored ground below.

"Deadpool! What is that!?" yelled Ryder.

As they fell further, they saw that is was a banner of the Warner Brothers logo. They fell into the banned, which stretched as they fell. Eventually, it gave away and they phased through.

They were now falling through open air as they saw an animated landscape below.

"Everyone, welcome to Looney Tune Land!" yelled Deadpool, who had his arms crossed as they approached the ground.

Surprisingly, none of them were injured when they hit the ground, but when they sat up, they saw that were little birds flying around their heads. Ryder swatted them away annoyingly.

"Next time, could you warn us?" he said angrily.

"Sorry, I like to surprise people."

"Wait, where's Hiccup and Toothless?" asked Ryder. Above them, Hiccup and Toothless gently glided down and landed next to them.

"Lucky" smirked Jane.

"So, where are they?" asked Henry. "I don't see anyone here."

"Huh" said Deadpool, scratching his chin. "They're usually around when a visitor arrives..."

"Maybe they're panicked from Loki's message?"

"Maybe. here, let me try my call..."

"You're what?..."asked Hiccup, afraid to ask.

"...Yodel-le-he hooooo!" Cried Deadpool, very loudly.

"OK, never do that again!" said Hiccup. Within seconds, two familiar characters zoomed up, almost instantaneously.

"Why Deadpool! Long time no see. How's life?" said Bugs Bunny. He extended his hand to shake the merc's hand.

"Life's great! Well, you know, minus the whole, Loki trying to control the fictional universe thing..."

"I knew it!" said Daffy Duck, spitting as he talked. "This is all your fault!" he said, pointing and accusing finger into Deadpool's chest, glaring into his eyes.

**"Why does everyone automatically blame _me_ when something goes wrong?"** said Deadpool, looking at the audience. He grabbed Daffy by the neck. Daffy's Eyes widened comically as he did so. "Look here, duck, I'm actually here to help, so how about you listen up while I explain myself!"

"O...K...sir..." said Daffy, trying to breath.

"This is nuts!" whispered Jase to Mike.

"This is awesome!" responded Mike.

"Ok" Deadpool said as he dropped the duck. "So here's the brief overview: Me and my friends here need to collect a rag-tag team of movie characters to stop this guy, and I need your help!"

Bugs and Daffy glanced at their friends, realizing they are obviously not from here. Bug's greeted them;

"Oh, hello. I'm Bugs and this is laughing boy..." Daffy shot him a glare "...and who might you be?" asked Bugs politely. Daffy zipped in front of him, again pointing an accusing finger as Ryder.

"And where are you from, Hmmm?"

"Back off duck! I'm agent Ryder of the FBI..."

"Ooh, fancy" remarked Bugs.

"...and this is Henry, Mike, Jase, Laura, Jane, Hiccup and Toothless" he pointed to each of his friends. "...And we are from the real world, well, at least us six anyway..."

"The real world!" remarked Bugs. "I haven't seen one of you guys since Michael Jordon!"

"Wait, hold on!" screamed Jane. "You mean "Space Jam" was real!"

"Uh, yeah. Why do you think Michael went out of retirement?"

Everyone looked to themselves, finding this hard to believe. Then again, they had been questioning a lot of things lately.

"Alright, all sport news aside" said Ryder. "We need your help to get the help of other characters. Can you help us get to where we need to go?"

Bugs and Daffy looked at each other. "Well, we haven't been world hopping in a while, but I think it will come back to us..."

"Great, than let's get going!" said Deadpool, putting his figure to his head. "OK, since we have three jumpers, we can make three teams to save time."

"OK, let me see..." thought Ryder out loud. "We also someone battle ready in each team, just in-case. So Deadpool, you, Henry and Laura are team one..."

"Go team one, yeah!" said Deadpool as he grabbed his new teammates.

"...Daffy, you, Mike, Jane and myself will make up team two, and Bugs, you, Jase and Hiccup and Toothless will be team three."

"Alright. Bugs, go to the Transformers and Star Wars, I'll go to the Spiderman and Avenger worlds, and Daffy, think you can handle Panam and the Lord of the Rings worlds?" asked Deadpool.

"Are you suggesting I don't know my way around? I can handle those easy!" He said confidently, maybe over confidently, which made Ryder nervous.

"Alright, let's do this! To the golf course!" said Deadpool.

* * *

(Real World: Four Seasons Hotel, top floor)

"Just look at it Thor" said Loki as he looked out the window in the penthouse of the tower.

It was large, with large windows all around. The room was painted white, furnished with luxurious furniture, and had a panoramic view of Miami. Around him, within the room, were a few troopers, a pair of raptors, and Elsa, who was standing by a window, looking outside. Below, Loki's army surrounded the city. The military had given up attempts of reclaiming it, so it was calm as of now. Smoke and fires were scattered around, the results of the earlier skirmishes.

"Soon, I will claim not just this world, but our world, and _all _worlds."

"Our father will be pleased with you brother" said Thor, who was under Loki's influence. "You were truly meant to be king. You know, deep down, I never did want the burden. My place now lies with Jane Foster."

"And I'm happy for you brother" said Loki, smiling at the fact that Loki was in complete agreement with him, even if it was a lie. "And thank you brother for helping me accomplish what I was destined for."

"We may have had our disagreements before, but now, now we can fight once again, side-by-side, as brothers"

Loki frowned at that last sentence. He was reminded of the relationship he once had with Thor, but this wasn't it; it was a lie. "As you wish brother."

Loki looked out once more, then turned to Elsa.

"Snow Queen, would you please make a snow cloud around the building? I don't want anyone spying overhead."

"Elsa slowly turned and responded. "Yes sir, but remember, I can't remove it once it's formed. I haven't been able to thaw since joining your army."

"That's alright. My people are adapted to the cold anyway" Loki responded as Elsa walked out onto a balcony and flung her hands up, sending a blast of magic into the air, which turned into a massive cloud. It started to snow around the building, an odd sight in Miami.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land: miniature golf course)

"Why are you portals always located in golf course?" asked Laura.

"No idea" replied Daffy simply.

"OK, lets get going!" said Deadpool. He, Bugs, and Daffy, walked around, looking for their respected hole.

"No, not this one" "Uh uh" "Oh!... nope, wrong one" Bugs and Daffy quietly told themselves as they moved from one hole to the next. Finally, Bugs stopped...

"Ah ha! here we are! Transformers. Team Rabbit! Let's go!" he said as Jase, Hiccup, and Toothless followed. Bugs jumped up and made a swan dive into the hole. Just then, Deadpool and Daffy put there hands to their heads.

"Aw man, that's not good! Guys, follow him, hurry!" yelled Deadpool.

"What's going on?" asked Ryder.

"The portal is unstable, it's going to close fast! Run! Jump in!" he yelled. Immediately, Jase jumped in, followed by Toothless and Hiccup.

Deadpool and Daffy then looked to each other in confusion. The other's didn't know it, but Daffy and Deadpool, and probably Bugs on the other side, felt the portal close, permanently.

"Did that hole just, disappear?" asked Daffy, pointing at the hole.

"Oh man, that's not good!" said Deadpool.

"What? What's going on!" asked Jane, grabbing Deadpool by the shirt. "That was my brother you just sent in, what's wrong?!"

"Wow, easy! They're fine, but the hole became unstable just as Bugs opened it. This hasn't happened before!"

"But what does that mean?"

"It means, kid" cut in Daffy "That whatever that clown with the deer antlers did to talk to all the world's at once made the portals unstable. If that's the case, than we can't get back the way we came from because the portal has closed, permanently, finite, hasta la vista holey, good bye..." Deadpool put his hand over the duck's mouth.

"I think they get it!"

"Then how will they, or we get back?" asked Henry.

"Well, that's where it gets tricky. We would have to take the long way back to Gotham, through other worlds, world's that we weren't intending on visiting" said Deadpool.

"Yes, and we better get going now, before these portals start closing on their own" said Daffy. "So we have to get in and out fast, or we might get stuck in a world."

"Alright! You hear the duck, let's get going!" said Ryder "I can't believe I just said that."

"Remember everyone!" said Deadpool as he approached the hole to the Spiderman Universe. "You guys need to follow me really fast! OK?"

"Got it" replied Henry.

"Alright, oh, and I'm renaming our team. It is now, team Merc!..." screamed Deadpool as he jumped in. Henry grabbed Laura's hand and, together, they jumped in right after.

Daffy looked to Jane, Mike, and Ryder. "OK, are you men ready!" said Daffy, as if talking to troops.

"Uh, yes" said Mike.

"Alright, and since we are apparently renaming our teams, we are now, team Duck!" yelled Daffy, hitting his palm as if trying to make a point.

"Real original" said Mike.

"Then let's go!" Daffy as he jumped into the air, laughing his signature crazy laugh as he descended, only to miss and smash into the ground.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star!" he said as he got up, partially dazed and with stars flying around his head. He then stumbled and fell into the hole.

"We're doomed" said Jane as they immediately jumped in after Daffy.

* * *

(Team Rabbit: Transformers Universe; Chicago)

In an alley, Bugs, Jase, and Toothless and Hiccup came flying out of the wall, crashing into the adjacent wall. Bugs ended up being crushed by Toothless.

"Oh, sorry" said Hiccup as Toothless move away from the wall, revealing a pancaked rabbit.

"That's ok" said Bugs weakly, before peeling himself from the wall with his own hand, and flopping his body, which took its original shape.

"Man, I forgot you can do that" said Jase. Bugs ignored him as he walked back to the wall they came from, feeling it.

"Uh-oh" Bugs said.

"What?" asked Hiccup.

"Uh, I think the portal just closed, like, closed closed.

"Closed!" exclaimed Jase. "How can it be closed? I thought you could open portals?"

"I can, but this thing just closed, as if it were never here. I think mister "take-over-the-world" messed with the nature of the fourth wall when he projected his face across the skies. But don't worry, all we need do is to go home via another world. Wait, oh no! If this thing was unstable, that means, the others, oh no! They might all close soon!"

"What?!" exclaimed both Hiccup and Jase.

"Their going to close, and soon. We need to find these transformers guys and get out of here!" screamed Bugs as he ran down the Alley. He obviously didn't look both ways as he ran into the street, because he was hit by a yellow Camaro. Bugs got up, dizzy from the impact, as the yellow Camaro, which was followed by a large, red and blue truck with flame details, transformed into Bumblebee. Behind him, Optimus formed from the truck. Team Rabbit stared in awe as Optimus turned his attention to the to humans, a dragon, and the anthropomorphic rabbit.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" asked Optimus.

"Uh, hi" said Jase, clearly caught off by the giant robot. "We came here for your help, to fight Loki..."

"Loki, you mean that man who threatened our world with war in the sky last night?" asked Optimus.

"Uh, yeah. You see, I'm from the Real World, and we have a way to get back and stop him."

"And you need our help?" asked the last Prime.

"Yes, he's got Megatron and Starscream under his control..."

"Look, Mr. Prime" spoke up Bugs. "I would love to go over the details, but we need to get going now! The portals are closing, and we need to leave now!"

"Wait, Bugs, what about the other Autobots?"

"There isn't time! We might be lucky just to get home!" said Bugs as he ran down the street. "Come one! I feel a portal this way!"

"He's a fourth wall jumper?" asked Optimus, pointing at the rabbit.

"Yes, he is, and we need to get going!"

Optimus looked to Bumblebee, who nodded. He then put his hand to his ear.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus, I have found a way through the fourth wall to stop Loki. Time is of the essence, so I must regrettably leave with only Bumblebee. If we fail, and Loki invades Earth, you must take command!..."

* * *

**OK, so as of right now, Batman, Deadpool, Hiccup and Toothless, Bugs and Daffy, and Optimus and Bumblebee are on the Fourth Wall League..**

**Wait, hold up, "Fourth wall league"? How did you come up with that? **

**I don't know, it just came to me...**

**And Team Chimichanga wasn't a good name?**

**Uh, not really no.**

**Well, I think that Fourth wall league is very corny!**

**So then what about "Justice" League?**

**I never said Justice League wasn't corny.**

**(Sigh) Yeah you're right, but it was the best I could come up with, so let's just go with it.**

**Fine! I still think Chimichanga is a better name though.**

**Tell me what you guys think of the name in a review.**

**...Which would prefer; the corny Fourth Wall League, or the awesome Team Chimighanga?**


	10. Chapter 9: Fourth Wall Alliance

Chapter 9:

Fourth Wall Alliance, Assemble

**Well, I guess we both lost out on that one, cause "Fourth Wall Alliance" won. Thank you _kaylinthehuman_ for the name!**

**Come on people, Chimichanga's are awesome!**

**With some tortilla chips and salsa, maybe, but not for a superhero/cartoon/Jedi/dragon rider/Cybertronian...etc. team.**

**Says you...**

**Says almost everyone! By he way, did anyone like the new cover art?**

**You mean that slapped together Photoshop project?**

**Hey, you try making a poster of 19 characters! **

**Well, enough of that, just saw "How to Train Your Dragon 2"...THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**I know right?! It made me laugh, cry, sing even... didn't see that one coming.**

**Man, now that I saw that, I have some great ideas for Hiccup and Toothless when the main battle comes!**

**Also, due to some brain storming, the characters will now call the portal's "breaks" as in breaks in the fourth wall.**

**Oh, your so clever! **

**Yeah, just wish I put that in their earlier. I will eventually, but right now, I know you all are interested in what happens next. So, without further ado...**

* * *

(Team Merc: New York (Spiderman Universe))

Deadpool emerged from thin air atop of a building somewhere in New York, making a ninja roll as he landed. Behind him, Henry and Laura came through immediately, still holding hands when they landed on their feet. It wasn't until Henry turned did he realize that they were still holding hands.

"Oh, sorry" he said, pulling his hand back to behind his head in embarrassment.

Laura just smiled.

**"Can you believe these guys?" said Deadpool covertly to the reader.**

"Oaky Doky, Spidy's gotta be around here somewhere, so let's get going, and quickly, I feel the other breaks losing stability. Now, if I were Spiderman, and let's face it, my costume is not far off, where would I go?" Said Deadpool, stroking his chin.

"How about you stop stealing my wisecrack gag and turn around, copycat!" said a voice from behind. The trio turned around and saw the amazing Spiderman hanging from a pole.

"Wow!" "Oh my gosh!" responded Henry and Laura in surprise.

"Pleas, please, hold your applause!" said Spiderman as he jumped down to their level. "Hey, what are you doing here!" said Spiderman to Deadpool. "Did you cause..."

"If someone blames me for Loki's threat one more time, I'm going to kill someone!" said Deadpool angrily, yet somehow comedic.

"Uh, Spiderman, may I call you Spiderman? Cause I can call you Peter if you want..." said Henry.

"What! Deadpool, did you tell them my secret identity?!" asked Spiderman.

"Stop blaming me for everything!" yelled Deadpool, holding his hands out dramatically.

"He didn't say anything, we're from the Real World!" cut in Laura.

"Wow! Hold on, the Real World? I thought you said that that was impossible?" asked Spiderman to Deadpool.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but we need your help and the Avengers to defeat him, and he somehow caused the breaks to close. So we need to go, like, now!" said Deadpool.

"Uh, I don't know, you and I have some trust issues..."

"Can you trust us?" asked Laura.

"Well, if you mean do I trust perfect strangers over Deadpool, than yeah."

"Hey!" Deadpool protested.

"Then let's go!"

Spiderman sighed. "Fine, just let me text Aunt May and we'll go..."

"Can you text and swing? The break out of here is still a few blocks away, and it leads to..." he put his hand to his head, "The Lion King universe."

"Lion King? I thought we needed to get to the Avengers?" asked Henry.

"Wait, I thought _this_ was the Marvel universe?" asked Laura.

"Talk to Sony and Disney!" exclaimed Spiderman.

"Thanks to the breaks collapsing, some have already closed, ergo we need to take a few detours to get to Avengers. Ergo, we need to go through Lion King, ergo, that's about it, let's go."

* * *

(Team Duck: Panam, District 13)

**(I'm assuming this is Mockingjay)**

In the barren wasteland above District 13, Daffy, Mike, Jane, and Agent Ryder came flying out of thin air near a ruin.

"Well, this place is depressing" said Daffy.

"This must be District 13" said Jane. "Wow, it's just as I imagined it in the book."

"Wait, hold on, how can this place exist?" asked Mike. "This movie is still in production."

"Well, Mr. I-know-everything" said Daffy, "If a movie has enough fans anticipating it, than it can exist before it comes out, I think. Wait, or is it that a world which is a continuing series has every already planned out? Great, now I'm confused..."

"I think we get it, don't we have schedule to keep?" asked Ryder.

"Right, the fate of the worlds are in our hands, and time is against us, so let us go, and bring justice!" said Daffy dramatically.

"Alright" said Mike simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Where do we go?"

"We are going, that-a-way" said Daffy, pointing in one direction.

"Great, than we go this way" said Mike, pointing in the other direction.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Daffy, insulted.

"Well, let's see, you always go the wrong way, so I'm going in the direction opposite of you."

"Oh please!" said Daffy as he walked ahead of Mike. "You mean to tell me that if I go this way, we will find Ms. Eversplean that much quicker?" he said as he turned to face the direction he was walking, only to find Katniss pointing an arrow in his face.

Daffy, wide open in shock and fear, turned his eyes to meet Mike. "You're despicable."

Katniss, keeping her arrow pointed in Daffy's face, spoke. "Who are you, and by this duck here, I don't think you're from the Capital. Do have something to do with the Loki character?" she asked seriously.

"Ah, how about you point the sharp arrow thing away from my face? It's very unsettling" asked Daffy. Katniss ignored him.

"We are here from the Real World, and we need your help to defeat this Loki" said Ryder.

"You, you're from the Real World?" Katniss asked.

"Yes" said Jane.

"And you can defeat him?"

"Once we get everyone together, we can defeat him before he releases the monster" said Ryder.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Katniss.

"Why else would we be here if our own world's are in danger?"

Katniss turned back to Daffy, then lowered her bow.

"Alright, I'll help, but you will need help, just give me half an hour and I can get my friends..."

"Sorry toots, but there's no time, the breaks are closing fast, and we still have a few worlds to go through before they close for good. So, the break is this...that way" said Daffy, remembering what happened last time he gave directions. Katniss reluctantly followed. Behind them, however, stood Mike, who had not moved or spoken since Katniss showed up.

"Jennifer..." he said admiringly as Jane grabbed him.

"It's not her, it's Katniss, remember?" she asked him.

"I don't care, it's the closest I'm ever going to get!"

* * *

(Team Rabbit: Transformers Universe)

Bumblebee, carrying Bugs and Jase, and Optimus, towing his trailer, and Hiccup and Toothless, just above them, traveled quickly through the streets of Chicago. Some stared at the animated dragon flying over the truck, but given the appearance of Loki, it was clear that the fourth wall as amuck.

"Alright doc, just a beeline for that dumpster up ahead, and we're through" said Bugs.

"Uh, Bugs, aren't you supposed to open the portal before we go through?" asked Jase.

Bugs stared blankly up ahead. "Uhhh... right. Alright doc, stop the car, or yourself I guess" said Bugs.

Bumblebee stopped while Bugs got out. He casually walked over to the dumpster, mumbling some tune to himself. He went to touch the dumpster, but instead of touching it, his want went though it, as if into thin air.

"Oaky doaky then, the magic hole through the dumpster is now open for business" said Bugs as he walked back into Bumblebee.

As Bumblebee, Optimus, and Toothless went though, Bugs noticed something interesting...

**"Has anyone noticed how secret portals in movies are always conveniently hidden in dark alleys?"**

"I know right, it's almost tile this is a mov... oh, right, cause we are _in_ a movie."

**"Right"**

* * *

(Team Rabbit: Star Wars Universe, Corescent)

Bumblebee, Optimus, and Toothless came through a wall inside one of the grand halls of the Jedi temple. Luckily, it was empty at the time, so no one noticed the two vehicles and the dragon come through. Jase and Bugs got out of Bumblebee.

"Awesome, so we're in the Jedi temple, so all we need is Yoda and maybe a few other Jedi and we're good!" said Jase. "Bugs, can you sense the other portal?"

"Uh, yeah, it's that-a-way" pointed Bugs down the wall. "Actually, see that fourth pillar over their? Well, it's next to the one after that one."

"Well, that's easy, and that's a straight shot to Gotham?"

"Ah, not exactly, see, the other break that was here already closed, so we need to go through another world to get back to good ole' Gotham."

"Well, Ok. Which world is it?" Asked Hiccup. But before Bugs could answer, two familiar faces showed up from around a corner.

"Trespassers, you are" said Yoda, drawing his light saber. Beside him, Mace Windu did the same.

"Who are you, did the Separatists send you, or was it this Loki?" asked Mace.

"Uh, hi" said Bugs.

"We are here seeking your help to defeat Loki, I'm Optimus Prime, from the Transformers Universe. This is Bumblebee, Jase, Hiccup, Toothless, and Bugs Bunny."

**(It is so weird picturing Peter Cullen saying "Bugs Bunny" seriously!)**

Yoda looked to Mace, then back at the Prime. "So you are here as enemies not, but allies, hmm?" asked Yoda.

"That is correct" said Optimus.

Yoda deactivated his light saber, then held his hand out. "Hmmm, I sense that, a noble one, you are, selfless, and trustworthy."

Optimus looked down at Jase. "You bet. I'm Jase Lawrence, from the Real World..."

"So you are, young one" said Yoda, looking to Mace. "Trust them, I feel we can."

Mace turned to Optimus' company. "We will gather what Jedi we can, but we had sent most out to secure the peace amidst the panic Loki had caused, so it will take time..."

"Sorry doc, but the breaks are closing fast, and we need to get though before this one closes, or we'll be stuck here for a while" said Bugs as he walked ahead to the fifth pillar.

"This way, and fast before it closes." Said Bugs as he walked through the pillar.

Optimus looked to Yoda, before transforming into his truck mode, and opened his door to offer the old master a ride...

* * *

(Team Merc: Lion King Universe)

Simba was pacing the pridelands at night, worried about the sign in the sky. He had been dealing with the complaints and concerns of his subjects all day, and in truth, he had no idea what to do, he didn't even know who Loki was. His knowledge of the other worlds was limited. Zazu was flying slowly next to him, ready to give advise if he needed it.

Then a short distance away, a figure appeared, out of thin air. He was an odd creature, standing on two legs, wearing some sort of red clothing. Simba crouched down on instinct, spying on these newcomers. Behind him, others appeared.

"Your majesty, who are they?" asked Zazu.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, I'm going to get some answers, one way or another. Looks like those pouncing lessons are going to come in handy" joked Simba to Zazu.

"Just a short stop through 1994 Disney, and about a quarter mile that a way, lies our doorway to the Avengers universe" said Deadpool leading the way.

"Hey, I have a question" asked Laura. "How is it that the way between two Marvel world's is the Lion King world?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules, these breaks are fluid and don't run by rules of logic."

Laura looked to Henry. "Hey, he's got a point."

"Man, let's get out of here quick, I don't feel comfortable without any buildings to swing from" said Spiderman, noticing his getaway routes are limited.

"Aw, is Spidey afraid of the outdoors?"

"No, I just like to have some access to something to swing from."

"Well relax, we only have a short way through the animated Serengeti, and then we're in the Marvel movie Universe. And we better hurry, because the break is clos..." before Deadpool could finish, he was tackled by a huge, animated lion.

"Who are you?! Do you work for this Loki?!" demanded Simba, growling into Deadpool's face.

"Down kitty" said Spiderman nervously. "Let the mercenary go..."

"How about you tell us why you have encroached on the pridelands without the king's permission" said Zazu, who had flown onto a nearby bush.

"Uh, your royal feline-ness, I don't need to be rude...but our way out is destabilazing as we speak..." Deadpool said with a constricted voice, having a giant lion paw on his throat.

"You, your one of those jumpers, I've heard about you! Some crazy one came here a few times before. What was his name, Kus-cow?" said Zazu.

"Um, Simba, your majesty" said Henry, walking forward. "We mean no trouble, we were only passing through. Me and my friend here are from the Real World, and we need these men to help us take it back from Loki."

Simba loosened his grip on Deadpool, though not letting his go completely. "You're from the Real World? And this Loki, you're trying to stop him?" asked Simba.

Henry and Laura nodded nervously.

Simba got off of Deadpool entirely.

"Ah, air, I've missed you" said Deadpool dramatically.

"If you're going to stop him, then my pride and I will accompany you..."

"Uh, sorry to disappoint, but Loki kind off dismembered the fourth wall. They are falling apart. This break is actually about to close any minute, and we need to get through it now!" said Deadpool motioning everyone to follow him. Seeing his point, Simba let them go.

Deadpool led his group a about 20 yards ahead, then walked into thin air, vanishing. His friends followed, leaving Simba and Zazu alone.

* * *

(Team Duck: Arendelle, Castle hallway)

In the hallway of the castle of Arendelle, Gerda was walking through, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Oh, the poor dear. Elsa, if only we knew where you were" asked Gerda to herself. Suddenly, Daffy stuck his head through the wall.

"Ahh!" screamed Gerda as she fainted. Daffy walked out of the wall, where the break was located, and walked over to the woman. He kicked her, to make sure she was out.

"Well, that's one way to clear the room. Coast is clear!" yelled Daffy into the wall. Soon, Mike, Jane, Katniss, and Ryder came through.

"Wait, this isn't Middle Earth" acknowledged Mike.

"No, it's...actually, I don't know what's the name of this place, it feels pretty new..."

"Wait a second, I know this scenery, Daffy, we're in "Frozen"!" said Jane.

"Calm down toots" replied Daffy. "This is just a shortcut. Middle Earth is...downstairs, somewhere. Come on, we have to be very, very quiet" said Daffy, tip toeing down the hall. Then, he somehow managed to trip over himself and crash into a lampstand nearby, knocking it, as well as a vase and a candle stick over, making a racket.

"Woops!" he said as he crashed down.

"You moron!" exclaimed Ryder.

"I actually saw that coming" said Mike.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" said Daffy bitterly as they continued on down the stairs, and down another hall.

"Yikes, we better hurry, it's going to close soon. Just around this corner, and..." said Daffy, but he was suddenly hit with a wicked right cross by a redheaded stranger.

**(Like that Willie Nelson reference?)**

Daffy spun around with a goofy expression of pain on his face, with his teeth cracked and shattered.

"The pain..." he said before falling down.

"Alright, who are you?! And what have you done with my sister?!" demanded Anna, holding a broom in a threatening manner.

"Woah! Calm down ma'am!" said Ryder, holding his hands out in a calming manner. Katniss, on the other hand, not knowing this woman's intention, raised her bow.

"No! Put it down, she's good, just confused!" said Mike to Katniss. Somehow, in the heat of the moment, he had finally said something to her without drooling.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You look like one of those people who took Elsa! Are you with Loki? Speak!" she demanded, refusing to but down the broom.

"Um, Anna..." said Jane

"How do you know my name!"

"We are from the real world, well, most of us anyway" said Jane. "We had to pass through your world to find help in stopping Loki!"

Anna lowered the broom. "So, your jumpers, then?" asked Anna.

"Yes, we are going to stop Loki, and save your sister."

Anna considered believing them, but then raised her broom again.

"I don't believe you! I've had a bad experience with strangers and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice!" she demanded.

"Ok, ok" said Ryder. "Just consider this; Loki wants a monster to control the worlds. Why would he send us if he's looking for the monster?"

Anna thought it over, trying to work out the scenario in her head. Finally, she lowered her broom.

"Alright, than tell me, where is Elsa, and why did Loki take her? He hasn't made any demands..."

Ryder looked to Mike.

"Um, actually, he wanted Elsa's power, to help him secure the monster" explained Mike.

"What? Elsa would never use her powers like that!" said Anna, defending Elsa.

"She probably doesn't, but Loki has this way of, controlling people. Loki's basically taken control of her mind..."

Anna put on a painful expression. "He's...he's controlling her, against her will?"

Jane nodded. "I guess you could say he has some magic of his own."

Just then, Daffy woke up.

"Ugh, what happened, and who's the nut who punched me?" he asked, then, he jerked his head to face down the hall, past Anna. "The break's closing! We'll be stuck here if we don't get through now!" said Daffy as he zoomed from one corner of the room to the other.

"Ah ha, here it is! Everyone this way!" said Daffy as he jumped through, opening the fragile break. Ryder, Katniss, and Mike ran after him.

"Jane, come on, it's going to close!" said Mike as he jumped through.

Jane looked back at Anna one last time. "Don't worry, we'll be back, with your sister" said Jane as she jumped through.

They should have considered Anna's questionable decision-making skills before leaving her alone...

* * *

(Team Rabbit: Megamind Universe, Metro-city)

In an alleyway, Bumblebee, Optimus, and Toothless came out of a wall, from out of nowhere. Jase couldn't help but notice that the city they were now driving through was animated. Jase and Bugs were in Bumblebee, while Yoda and Mace road with Optimus.

"So- who else will be on this little get together?" Asked Bumblebee with his radio voice.

"Well, assuming we can get everyone with the portal's closing and all, we've got the Avengers, Katniss, hopefully some of those guys from the Lord of the Rings..."

Just then Jase and Bugs were thrown to the right side of Bumblebee as he swerved left to avoid a blast from above. Taking fighting stance, Bumblebee kicked Bugs and Jase from himself, transforming, along with Optimus, who had to let out Yoda and Mace.. Hiccup and Toothless landed next to them.

"What was that?!" asked Hiccup. Moments later, as if in response to Hiccup's question, a large robot landed next to them.

"Who dares to enter the domain of Megamind, the defender of Metrocity?!" said a loud voice, emanating from the robot, which had a clear dome where its head should be. Inside, Jase could see the unmistakable blue head of Megamind, and next to him, Minion.

"Wait, hold up, we're not here to hurt you!" said Jase out-loud. "We're just passing though."

"Passing through, or scouting for Loki and that monster of his? If that's the case, prepare to meet your doom!" yelled Megamind dramatically a variety of ray guns popped out of the robot, aimed at the group.

"We mean you no harm!" said Optimus, raising his hands. "We are not in league with this Loki, we only want to pass through. We are on a mission to stop him, and his monster."

"Wait, you are?" said Megamind, quickly withdrawing his weapons. He then opened the dome, with Minion at his side.

"Do you speak the truth, man of metal?" asked Megamind.

"I do."

Megamind then became enthusiastic. "Then, I to wish to go and defeat this super-villain Loki!"

"Um, sir, are you sure we should, I mean, what if Metrocity is attacked while we are gone?" asked Minion.

"Minion, sometimes, the good of the city, lies elseware from the city."

"Well, I guess the more the merrier" said Jase. "But you have to come now, the break's about to close!"

"Absolutely, oh, can my robot come with?"

"Um, sure, just follow us..."

* * *

(Team Merc: Marvel movie Universe, Stark Tower)

On top of the tower where Loki first tried to take over the world, at least this world, Deadpool, Henry, Laura, and Spiderman came through.

"Ah, skyscrapers, feels like home!" said Spiderman, looking over the side.

"Woah, talk about convenience! We're right on top of Stark Tower! This will be a piece of cake!" said Deadpool.

Little do they know, inside, JARVIS had already detected their presence, and the Avengers, at least those present, were about to come to them.

Suddenly, up from the side of the building, Tony Stark, in his Iron-Man armor, came flying up, eying the company.

"What the... Deadpool? And Spiderman?!" Iron-Man landed near them, lifting his face shield, so as to talk to them more clearly.

"What are you doing here? Spidey, did Sony finally give up your rights?"

"I wish!"

"Hey! Iron Man, how's life? Listen, remember Loki's message across the sky last night?" asked Deadpool.

"Uh, yeah, how could I not?" Just then, Captain America and Bruce Banner came up to the roof via a door.

"What's up...Deadpool! For the last time, Fox has your rights..." said Bruce.

"Stop reminding me!"

"Uh, hello, evil Asgardian holding the Universe hostage!" spoke up Henry.

The three Avengers turned their attention to the two normal looking people.

"Who are you?" asked Steve Rogers.

"Hey, I'm Henry, and this is Laura..."

"Hi" greeted Laura.

"They're from the Real World..."said Deadpool

"The Real World? How on earth..." asked Captain.

Telling that this was going to be a repeat question, Deadpool cut him off.

"How about I answer all these questions back in Gotham! Look, some dude can get us back to stop Loki, but the breaks are falling apart. So let's go, before we get stuck here!"

Stark, Rodgers, and Bruce looked at each other.

"Ok, but Widow and Hawkeye have been hiding out since SHIELD went under, and I don't know where Thor is..." started Stark.

"Thor's under Loki's control as well" said Henry.

They looked at him in bewilderment. "Loki's got Thor... but how..."

"Can I explain all of this when we are safely back in Gotham? Come on! the Break's in your basement!" said Deadpool.

* * *

(Team Duck: Middle Earth, Edoras)

Gandalf was walking through a field just outside of Edoras, wandering what to make of Loki's threat. He was soon greeted by Legolas and Aragorn, who were coming to see him.

"Gandalf, do you have any idea what we can do? Theodin's getting anxious" asked Aragorn.

Gandalf looked to his two friends. "Unfortunately, I don't know. We have no way of entering the Real World to stop this madman..."

"Might want to change your response grandpa!" said Daffy as he sprung out, seemingly out of nowhere. Gandalf, Legolas, and Aragorn stood back, taking defensive postures. Behind Daffy, Mike, Ryder, Jane, and Katniss followed.

"Hello there. I'm agent Ryder..." said Ryder, but he was interrupted when a six person came from the break, knocking Ryder down.

"What the..." said Ryder, trying to get Anna of Arendelle off of him.

"Anna?!" yelled Jane. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you could get back to find Elsa, so, I decided that I'll come to!"

"No, absolutely not!" said Ryder out loud. "Turn right around and go back!"

"Uh, can't do that" interrupted Daffy. "The break just closed."

Ryder looked annoyingly at the young, animated girl.

"I'll deal with you later" he said, turning his attention to the three, medieval looking men, then to Mike.

"Hey, kid, who are these guys?" he asked.

"Well, the old dude is Gandalf, a wizard, and the other is Legolas, a bad-ass elf who's good with a bow, and Aragorn there is a prince of Gondor ..."

"May I ask, who are you?" asked Gandalf the white, pointing his staff at the group.

"RIght, I'm Mike Harrison, and these are my friends. We, well, most of us come from the Real World. I assume you've heard of Loki?"

Gandalf lowered his staff, motioning Legolas and Aragorn to do the same. "I think they are telling the truth" said Gandalf.

"How can you be certain?" asked the ranger.

"Why would they, who are obviously not of our world, come here, when all other worlds are threatened with war. And if they were the enemy, than why come peacefully, when they've already made threats against us?" asked the wizard.

Legolas and Aragorn nodded in agreement.

Daffy looked around, than to the edge of the forest. "Ah, don't mean to be a bother, but the last break is about to close."

Mike looked to the wizard. "Look, we need your help to defeat Loki. We hoped to ask your friends to help, but we have no time. Will you join us?"

Gandalf looked to Legolas. "I feel that are services are most useful where you are going, rather than stay here and wait for our enemy to come to us."

"But what about here? Loki is a threat, yes, but we have enemies here as well" asked Aragorn.

"Indeed we do, but I feel our own enemies are otherwise distracted by this greater threat, which give us the advantage of time."

Legolas looked at Aragorn and nodded in agreement. Aragorn looked to Ryder.

"We will give you our aid, but we must return once this crisis is over."

"Believe me" said Ryder "No one wants everyone where they are supposed to be more than I do!"

* * *

**OK, I'm glad that's over. Now that I've finally reached this part, I was a bit disappointed at myself. I obviously didn't want _every_ character from these movies in the team, since that would be a ridiculous amount of characters to draw in. But now that I've written it, it doesn't make sense for some of these characters to follow our heroes back to Gotham, without telling their friends or bringing them along. The only ones that made sense were Spiderman and the Avengers (I tied in the Winter Soldier storyline to exclude Widow and Hawkeye). Also, although I had Simba in the main lineup, I was unfortunately having trouble making him work in the rest of the story, but I was able to squeeze him in their somewhere.**

**Oh well, can't change the past.**

**Tell that to the X-men!**

**That's completely different!**

**Why not? Imagine, going into the fourth wall, going back in time, and then going back into the Real World, in a different time!**

**Ok, now you're just messing with my mind! Anyway, sorry if this chapter seemed awkward. Anyway, now that we've got everyone, the story should flow more efficiently now.**


	11. Chapter 10: Breaking it Down

Chapter 10:

The Break-down

**Batman back, and running on **

* * *

(Gotham: Wayne Mansion)

**(Note: this is Dark Knight series, so Morgan Freeman is playing Lucius Fox)**

Lucius Fox and Drake Clithe had been working non-stop for several hours, trying to repair the fourth wall generator, while Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, used the Bat computer to help repair the programming. Dr. Clithe was hard at work, siting at a desk, using a magnifying glass to help him see the minuscule microchips as he soldiered wires and made circuits.

"What about the mica capacitors" asked Fox, walking in with a small box.

"Ah, yes, I need two 200 micro farad ones, for the third microchip..."

After some back and forth tech talk, Fox went about installing the capacitors.

"So tell me, Dr. Clithe" asked Fox, "How did you come about this theory, that the world's of fiction actually exist?"

Dr. Clithe removed his glasses, looking at Fox. "Well, it's complicated..."

"Hey, I'm a complicated guy" smiled Fox

Clithe looked down, working out his thoughts into words.

"I guess it's a little bit of both physics, philosophy, and metaphysics. You see, my daughter, she's grown now, wrote stories for a living. She never wrote anything major, but she enjoyed her work. Man, I must be all over the news by now. She's probably seen me... Anyway, she always told me how, when she wrote, that her stories would sometimes, write themselves. I never really understood it, not until eight years ago anyway. In my theorizing, I wondered how is it that fiction could inspire such, a following. I began to wonder, maybe these fictional worlds do exist, somehow, in the minds of people who watch, and read them. What if, due to, collective subconscious, we actually make it possible for these worlds to exist. I could go on and on the metaphysical properties of these worlds, but, I think you get the point..."

"That is fascinating. Truly, it is" said Fox. "And you were ostracized for that?"

Clithe nodded.

"You know" continued Fox, "Some of the greatest minds in history were ostracized for their theories, only to have been proven revolutionary later in time. You, you were able to prove your theory within your lifetime, something of a rarity in the scientific community."

"Yes" said Clithe, smiling, yet somehow skeptical. "And now, I can add my name to those who created some of the worst weaponry on earth. Oppenheimer, Alfred Nobel, all those minds who created such promising things, now some of the most horrible devices the world have ever seen.

Fox nodded. "It's not over yet. Once we repair your generator, we will make this right. Mr. Wayne has a way of doing that."

"How are you sure? How are you sure we can right this..."

"Because I'm Batman, and Batman never fails!" said Batman as he walked in, carrying a disk.

"You just love saying that, don't you?" asked Clithe, somewhat annoyed.

"Well, it's true, I'm Batman..."

"Of course you are!... is the program ready?" asked Clithe.

Batman handed him the disk. "Here you are, ready when you are."

"Well, unfortuantly it's taking longer than anticipated. Some of your technology here is more, advanced than what we have in the Real World. It's actually improving my original design, but it's taking longer for me to work out the math..."

Just then, their was a sound of a door bell.

"Alred!" screamed Bruce.

"I've got it, sir" said Alfred from down the hall.

"They must be back" said Fox.

"That was fast" said Bruce, walking out the room to meet his new guests.

"Just remember to be polite, Mr. Wayne. Remember, they are coming here from different worlds, so they might hear things differently here..."

"I know Fox! Remember, I've studied _every_ known discipline, including fictional knowledge" said Bruce as he left.

* * *

Alfred made it to the front door, looking through the peep hole. He saw the familiar face of Jase.

"Welcome master Jase" greeted Alfred.

"Hello, we're back, and we've, brought some extra guests" said Jase as he walked in. following behind him was Bugs, Megamind, Minion, Hiccup, Toothless, Yoda and Mace Windu.

"Greetings" said Megamind enthusiastically.

"Welcome, sir..." said Alfred, surprised.

"So, this is the Wa-een mansion of Gat-ham!" said Megamind, mis-pronouncing the otherwise simple words.

"Yes..." replied Alfred. Looking outside, he saw Optimus and Bumblebee, who were to large to enter through the small doors.

"Ah yes, I was told about you. Please, walk around to the east wing, the glass doors might be large enough for you to enter."

"Great-see you there!" said Bumblebee with his radio voice.

Alfred closed the door and proceeded to the east wing.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, Master Wayne will be with you shortly" said Alfred as he walked away.

"Hey, nice digs" said Bugs as he plopped on a couch.

"So, where are these other warriors you have told us about?" asked Mace.

"Uh, they should be here in a few..."

"Welcome to Wayne Manor!" greeted Bruce, somehow harshly.

"Oh, hey Bats!" said Bugs as he zoomed up to greet the dark knight. Batman simply glared at him, not wanting to shake hands.

Batman looked around, seeing Megamind and Minion. "Who are you? Jase, you didn't say anything about, _more_ animated characters."

"Uh, yeah, we may have run into a few problems. Something about the breaks closing and we had to take some detours..."

Then, the floor shook as Optimus and Bumblebee entered the room.

"Greetings, Dark Knight" greeted Optimus. Batman looked at him, as if expecting more robots to show up.

"I thought they would be more of you" he said coldly.

"Another problem doc" said Bugs. "The breaks were not only closing, but closing fast, so we had to grab whoever we found, namely the truck and the car here."

Batman sighed. "Well, that's just great! You know Clithe was just telling me how Loki could bring to like any machine with that Allspark-sceptor of his..."

"What?" said Optimus, half-shocked. Before Batman could answer, the doorbell rang again.

"Alfred!"

"I'm almost their, sir" said Alfred simply.

"You know, the door's right there..." said Jase.

Batman simply glared at him, menacingly. Jase turned away, feeling uncomfortable.

From the door entered Deadpool, Laura, Henry, Spiderman, Ironman, Captain America, and Bruce Banner.

"Hey Bats! look who we have here!" greeted Deadpool. "Though we couldn't get ol' Scarlet here, I think we've got a good thing going here."

Batman simply glared. "Welcome, Wilson."

"Awe, do you have to call me by my real name?"

"Yes."

"Jase! Have you heard from Mike and Jane yet?" asked Henry.

"Not yet, we just got here ourselves. Did you guys run into problems with the breaks too?"

"Yeah. We had to rush it, and then we kind of took a detour through the Lion King, that was neat."

Jase was going to ask more, but the doorbell rang again.

"Alfred!" yelled Batman

'Right away sir" said Alfred, uncomplaining.

"But the door..." started Laura, but Jase cut her off, simply nodding his head.

From the door came in Mike, Jane, Ryder, Katniss, Daffy, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, and surprisingly, Anna.

"Awesome! we're all... Hey, wait, what's Anna doing here?" asked Laura.

"Anna? Where did Megamind come from?" asked Mike.

"We had to make a few side trips" said Jase. "Besides, we could use all the help we could get, right?"

"Ah, Ms. Everdeen" greeted Tony Stark, taking off his helmet. "Admire your work, you know, with the bow and arrow thing. You should meet a friends of mine, have a little archery contest."

"Uh, thank you?" said Katniss as if it were a question.

"Hi, I'm Anna" greeted Anna to Yoda. "You know, you remind me of someone..." she said, rubbing her chin.

"Really, hmm? Glad to meet you as well, I am" said the Jedi master. Anna gave him a perplexed look, wondering why he talks like that.

Legolas walked over to Bumblebee, who was just standing there. "Hello" he said simply. "You're, ah, made of metal..."

"Yes- you're very observant" said Bumblebee. Legolas glared, not trusting many of the characters that surrounded him.

"Hey" said Jane to Rogers. "I'm Jane...you're kind of hunky looking" she said flirtatiously.

"Uh, thanks?" said Steve, awkwardly.

"Hello, I am Gandalf" greeted Gandalf to Batman. Batman simply glared back.

"I'm Batman" he said, as Gandalf backed away slowly. Batman couldn't help that everyone was getting a little chatty and distracted. Slowly, he made his way to Ryder.

"Agent Ryder, we have had a setback, the machine won't be ready for several hours. I think now might be a good time to brief everyone on what's going on."

Ryder nodded. "Agreed. Alright everyone! If I can have your attention please!" Ryder raised his voice. Everyone turned and stood quietly, minus Mike...

"I don't care if she's only sixteen in the movie!" said Mike out-loud to Henry. "In real life she's 23, and if I..." he froze, realizing everyone was listening to him.

He coughed. "Continue"

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Alright! I know you all have a lot of questions..."

"Yeah, like where's the wine!" said Tony Stark.

"Yeah, and I want chimichangas!" demanded Deadpool.

"I meant about Loki threatening the universe and what's our plan of attack!"

"Oh, well that's important too, but _then_ can we have chimichangas?"

Batman rolled his eyes. .

"People! This is serious! We need to get together and lay out our strengths and figure out how to conquer this!" said Ryder.

Everyone stood quiet.

"I agree" said Optimus. "Perhaps you could share some light about Loki and his plan?"

"Right" said Ryder. He looked to Henry, motioning him to come over. Mike followed.

"Henry, you know about these guys better than I do, can you guys brief them about Loki's army?"

"Uh, sure, I think we can do that" said Henry. Mike looked over them.

"Hey, Alfred, can get a projector over here!" called Mike.

"Yes, master Michael" he said as he walked away.

"Man, that's _never_ going to get old!"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Henry and his friends were able to put together a rough presentation using the information on their cell phones about their enemy, and their mind controlled allies. Everyone stood before the projector, awaiting for their questions to be answered. Jane stood by, using her Bluetooth connected iPhone to control the screen.

"Alright!" said Henry out loud, holding a pointing stick, "this..." he pointed to a picture of Loki on the screen, "...is Loki from the Avengers universe. You Marvel guys should know about him."

"Alright" continued Mike. "...so our Norse friend here has a god-complex and loves seeking out glory and praise. He is an expert in face to face combat, has super strength, and can project holographic images of himself. He also has this scepter, which needless to say can control people, fire blasts of tesseract energy, and thanks to a magic cube belonging to the Transformers Universe over there..." Mike referred to Optimus and Bumblebee"...can bring to life any machine and control it. According to our favorite Merc with a mouth..."

"That's me!" said Deadpool raising his hand enthusiastically.

"...He also has Thor, Loki's brother, adoptive brother, under his control. Thor is member of the Avengers, but is now under Loki's mind control."

"He also controls..." cut in Jase, signaling Jane to change the slide, "...Superman, from the DC movie universe, well, the little bit that exists anyway..."

Batman shot him a glare.

"He's an alien who is super strong, fast, can fly, has heat vision, x-ray vision, super hearing and sight, invulnerability...basically the Avengers in one package..."

Now Stark shot his a glare.

"Like Thor, he is also a good guy. Along with...Queen Elsa from Frozen..."

Anna looked sadly at the picture of Elsa on the screen.

"...She can basically do anything she wants with ice and snow: icicles, snow storms, freeze people solid, never-ending winter, bring snowmen to life... You know, anything with ice."

"Ok, so that's it for the good guys, now for the bad guys... We have Darth Vader from Star Wars..."

Yoda and Mace looked confusingly at the image, not recognizing the image.

**(You know, it just occurred to me that this will be a major source of confusion and continuity problems. If you see something not working right between Vader's relationship with these two, just ignore it. Man, this multi-universe thing is hard!)**

Henry saw there confused faces...

"He's, uh, a Sith from the future, so you guys wouldn't know him." said Henry. "Basically, he controls an army of Storm Troopers, and has great knowledge of the force..."

"The force, ladies and gentlemen, is what gives a Jedi his power" said Mace Windu out loud.

"An energy force that surrounds us, it is" said Yoda. "To manipulate objects, and sense one's surroundings, it can be used for."

Anna whispered to a nearby Spiderman. "Why is he talking like that?"

Spiderman shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes. His storm troopers are armed with laser blasters, and have flying fighters..." he said as Jane flipped through several images, "...speeders, and walkers, all armed with large blasters. Loki also has Uri-Kai..."

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf looked to each other.

"Umi...Kites?" asked Megamind.

Henry stepped in now. "Uri...you know what, just call them orcs. They're armed with swords and bows, pretty much medieval stuff, but are way stronger than normal humans, and harder to kill too. There are also Raptors, basically six foot long lizards who are fast, good jumpers, and can slice you open and spill your guts. Oh, sorry for all you PG guys out there.."

Anna cringed at the thought, while Megamind held his mouth to prevent vomiting. Hiccup looked to Toothless and shrugged his shoulders.

"Also, there are two T-rex, basically giant lizards who can rip a car to shreds..."

Legolas raised his hand.

"...Cars are large, horseless chariots that can go really fast" said Jase, anticipating the elf's question.

"And last but not least..." said Mike, "There are the Decepticons..."

Optimus stared at the screen more intensely as the next image came on screen.

"...Loki brought Megatron and Starscream here..." said Mike, pointing at the screen "...and then stole Allspark... a cube thing that can make more big robots, and used it's energy on his staff. No he can make more robots at will. OK, Henry, did we miss something?" Mike asked his brother.

"Uh, I don't think... oh yeah, Godzilla."

"Dang, you're right, I forgot about that! Jane, quick, find a photo!..." Jane went through her iPhone, trying to find a picture online. After a minute of awkward silence, she finally got a picture d it on the screen.

"Right, Godzilla. basically, a 350 foot tall lizard. Very powerful, impervious to most weapons, regenerative powers, and can breathe a powerful atomic breath of radioactive fire."

Stark stared with wide eyes. "Sounds fascinating!"

"...Luckily, as far as we know, Loki hasn't brought him in yet, so we still have time... I... I think that's it. Any questions?"

Anna raised her hand first.

"I do. What about those good people under Loki's control? How can we save them?" she asked, referring to Elsa.

"Oh, yeah..." said Jase, looking to Mike. "...Basically, they can be freed by a concussion, a hard knock to the head."

"Oh, are you sure that's necessary?" said Anna nervously.

"You thought it was necessary a few hours ago!" complained Daffy.

"Hey, I have a question!" said Spiderman. "Uh, how did Loki get into the Real World to begin with?"

Mike, Jase, and Henry looked to each other. Everyone else, however looked to Deadpool.

"Oh my...come on!" said an annoyed Deadpool.

"Actually, I'm the one to blame" said Dr. Clithe from behind. He and Fox were waiting for a program to download onto device, so they came out to see how it was going. Everyone turned to see the un-assuming, simple looking man behind them.

"You?" asked Stark in surprise.

"Yes. My name is Dr. Drake Clithe, and I built the device, the... fourth wall generator, which allowed Loki to enter my world. He then used me to bring in his army, which he quickly brought under his control. This, all of this, is all my fault.

Everyone stared, not knowing what to make of Clithe's confession. That is, all except for Anna, who, to everyone's surprise, and partial amusement, ran forward and tackled the man.

"You! You are the one responsible for getting my sister kidnapped!" she screamed, shaking his head rapidly. Spiderman and Legolas ran forward and grabbed her off of him, trying to calm her.

"Whoa, easy there, killing him is not going to help anyone!" said Spidey. Jane now ran forward.

"Anna, it's not his fault, he didn't know any of this would happen!" she told her. Anna took a few short breathes, trying to calm down.

"She's right" said Hiccup, coming forward. "Because of him, we, Toothless and myself, were forced to serve a madman, to hunt down and enslave innocent people."

This came as a surprise to the young people. Hiccup must have been holding this in.

Now, Legolas came forward. "You mean, that because of one man's foolish attempts to control something he could not hope to understand, we are all now in trouble?"

Now, everyone started agreeing with Anna and Hiccup, grumbling against this man.

"Wait, hold on!" screamed Ryder. "This man is meant no ill will to anyone!"

"No, they're right!" said the doctor. "I did this. Because of me, many worlds that were once safely isolated have now been thrown into chaos! I have released a madman, who has forced many against his will, and has killed just as many, in an attempt to rule the universe..."

Everyone stood in silence, seeing the guilt and shame on the man's face.

Clithe paused for a moment as Fox walked in behind him.

**(Now picture this with Morgan Freeman's voice in all its glory...)**

"He may have caused this..." said Fox. "But he is willing to fix this. Don't blame this man for what has happened, he simply could not have known what he was getting into."

He now walked forward, into the crowd of assorted collection of alien and human, animated and live action characters.

"People! We have before us some of the most heroic, powerful, most influential people in all of fictional history. Only together can we end this and restore the fourth wall, and save our worlds from tyranny. We have all once defeated a seemingly unbeatable foe, bent on destruction, with the odds stacked against us back in our own worlds. Now, together, we can do it again."

"Will you stand together and save our world? Will we stand together, as an Alliance of the Fourth Wall, and destroy this threat?!"

Everyone broke into cheer. One couldn't help but feel the energy of so many, diverse people ready to go into battle. Herny turned to his brother Mike, who was tearing a little.

"Dude, are you crying?" he asked.

"It's just that Morgan Freeman. Damn, he makes everything sound epic!"

Soon, everyone, Anna and Hiccup included, forgot about their anger towards Clithe. Clithe and Fox dismissed themselves, so that they could return and finish repairing the machine.

"Well, since we'll be here all night, I say we party!" screamed Deadpool, turning to a nearby stereo system which he already connected his phone to. Turning it on, he played and started singing to his favorite tune...

"WHAT DOES A FOX SAY? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding..."

Instead of joining along, everyone just stared at Deadpool making a fool of himself.

"...Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow... wa-pa-pa-pa...pa...pa...pow?" Deadpool stuttered, not singing along anymore, realizing he was the only one with that idea.

"Huh, fine!" he said as he turned off the stereo.

That night, Alfred prepared rooms for everyone to sleep. The Autobots were content with simply transforming into their vehicle modes in the main room, while Tony Stark stayed up with Clithe, Fox, and Batman, curious about the machine...

* * *

**No one wanted to join in?! I would have thought that after that speech, everyone would have joined in!**

**Uh, dude, everyone is in battle mode. **

**So was I!**

**But you're insane!**

**Oh yeah... **

**So, the next chapter, the chapter you've all been waiting for, is coming. Now, it is time for battle! See you soon...**

**P.S. If anyone thinks Lucius Fox's speech could be better, please feel free to let me know what I could add. That man, he makes _anything_ sound interesting!**


	12. Chapter 11: Into Battle

Chapter 11:

Into Battle

**It's time for action, battle, explosions and choreographed fights!**

**Bring it on!**

* * *

(Gotham: Wayne Mansion)

It was early morning, and Dr. Clithe, Batman, Fox, and Tony Stark had been working non-stop all night trying to get the fourth wall generator operational again.

Meanwhile, Henry had woken up early. Around him, Mike, and Jase had bunked together in the same room. He gave Mike and Jase the two beds, so he, took the floor.

"How can they sleep in on a day like this? How could they have even slept period?" he asked himself. The truth was, neither he nor his friends have had much sleep in two days, but given the circumstances, sleep was the last thing on their minds.

Henry got up and walked out of the room and went downstairs, unable to rest his mind.

"This is nuts!" he thought. Just two days ago, he and his friends were on their way to Orlando, and now, they were heading into battle with Jedi, superheroes, and Transformers against Loki. How was that even possible. Everything had happened so fast, and he wondered, how was he able to accept this new reality so quickly?

Just as he entered downstairs into the living room, where Optimus and Bumblebee were still asleep in their vehicles modes.

"Do transformers even sleep?" he asked himself, but then saw that he wasn't the only human here; Laura was down their too, looking out the window on a chair. He slowly approached her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked quietly trying not to spook her. She flinched anyway, turning and breathing a sigh of relief...

"Oh, it's you" she said, looking out the window.

"Crazy few days, huh?" asked Henry.

"How is this even possible?" she asked. "I just spent the night in a room with Jane, and either Anna or Katniss was snoring like a bear next door!"

"You think that's weird, I'm pretty sure heard Megamind sleep-walking down the hall!" Henry joked.

"Look, I don't know how we ended up here either, but we are here for a reason. Sure, I mean, we are going into battle tomorrow, and we haven't even been through boot camp, but look what we've accomplished; we've had a hand in assembling the greatest, albeit fictional dream team of all time. Tell me that's not something any movie geek has ever dreamed of. Yeah, that's an impossible dream, but, hey, when life gives you lemons..."

Laura smiled. He suddenly felt nervous, realizing that they were the only ones in the room. "Thanks" was her only reply, well, almost...

"And thanks for slapping me back on Tatooine."

Henry had forgotten that it had just happened two days ago. It seemed like an eternity.

"Uh, you're welcome... You OK, well, mentally?" He asked. He cringed, thinking that he just implied that she was crazy.

"Yes, I just kind of lost sense of reality back there."

"Yeah, well, who wouldn't?"

Henry suddenly realized that he was staring into her eyes. He glanced away, quickly, hoping she had somehow missed the emotion in his eyes.

"Hey, Henry?" she asked. Henry felt his heart pump hard when he heard the tone of her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, this may be the wrong time to ask this, but... how do you feel... about me?"

Henry tried his hardest not to faint. "What? I, uh..." he thought if he should come clean now. Maybe he should wait. This was a bad time, after all...

"Well, time to get to work!" said an all too familiar voice from behind. Henry was now thanking God that they were interrupted as he and Laura turned to see Deadpool strolling from one of the halls.

"Deadpool? What are you doing here?" asked Henry.

"Oh, well being mentally insane, I don't sleep well, so I stood up spying on anyone who moved... but enough of that, I went to the lab to see that Mr. Clithe, Freeman, Iron-face and Bats were snoozing in the lab. What pussys! So, I decided to come here and give the wake up call!" said the merc as he went to the stereo, already connecting his phone to the input.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Laura.

"Oh, just my favorite wake up call..." said Deadpool as he put on the familiar tune of Reveille (or the bugle call used to wake up people in the army). Full blast, the sound echoed throughout the halls of the mansion.

All around, they could hear the thuds and fumbling of people being thrown from their beds. On the other side of the room, Optimus and Bumblebee transformed in surprise, bumping into everything Bruce Wayne wouldn't want them to break.

"What in tarnation's!- Who's the wise guy!" said Bumblebee in his radio voice.

In the lab, Batman was the first to awake, sitting in his chair...

"I'm Batman!...What...who...?" he said grawgily, listening to the bugle chorus. Around him, Fox, Clithe and Stark slowly awoke.

"I'm up!" yelled Stark, eying the room and trying to look awake.

Batman looked around angrily. "Deadpool!"

Clithe got up and looked at the table, where the final program of the repaired and improved fourth wall generator. Forgetting that they had fallen asleep, he went and checked it. To his excitement, it turned on, ready to and fully charged, able to recharge quicker than before and make larger portals.

"It's done! We can go!

* * *

(Real World: Four Seasons Tower penthouse)

Loki was overlooking the city when Darth Vader approached him.

"The man named Spoke had just confirmed that the generator is now fully operational, but it appears that the portal you've suggested is so large, it might take an hour to fully charge..."

"Then start!" said Loki, simply turning his head back to the window. "Start it now, and bring me my great conqueror..."

* * *

After some confusion and dealing with groggily and confused guests, Batman and Ryder were finally able to organize the team and give the plan...

"Everyone! Listen up!" called Ryder. "We are now ready to go into the Real World, but we still don't know what to expect. Once we get through, I will contact my superior and find out about Loki's position."

"Dr. Clithe, are we ready?" asked Batman.

Clithe was pressing the coordinates into the device. "We're ready!"

Batman then interjected...

"Before we go, I suggest we use these intercoms, to stay connected." Everyone nodding in agreement, Batman had Alfred hand out the intercoms for everyone ot put into their ears.

"Alright!" said Ryder. "Get what you need, and let's go save the world!" In his head, he was kicking himself for how corny he sounded.

* * *

(Real World: Rickenbacker causeway on Virginia Key island [an island community outside Miami])

It was quiet on the causeway. Key Biscayne has only one road from the mainland, one of it's bridges being destroyed by Tie fighters, making escape by car impossible. Rescue by air was also impossible, since any aircraft entering the area were shot down. Everyone trapped on Key Biscayne, no one remained on Virginia Key. It was a shame too, because anyone with a video camera wouldn't want to miss this...

On the middle of the road, a portal opened up. Unlike the smaller one's with an electrical ring surrounding it as with Clithe's earlier design, this one was larger, almost oval shape, and its perimeter faded into the surrounding air, with no electrical surges whatsoever. It was as close to a natural break as technology could get. Stepping through, at once or behind one another, the Fourth Wall Alliance walked through.

**(Play "Arrival to Earth" by Steve Jabolonsky starting at 3:55)**

It started with Ironman, Captain America, and Bruce Banner, followed Katniss and Anna. Behind them, Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn followed, with Henry, Laura, Jase, Jane, and Mike at their sides. Bugs and Daffy followed, with Ryder, Spiderman and Deadpool behind them. Slowly coming from behind, Megamind and Minion walked through in Megamind's robot. To his left and right, drove Optimus with his trailer, and Bumblebee, who transformed after entering. Behind them, Batman drove up in the tumbler. Overhead, Hiccup and Toothless gently flew overhead, landing ahead of the group. Behind them all, Dr. Clithe walked through, looking behind and waving to Fox and Alfred, who remained behind as the portal closed.

"So, this is what the motherland feels like!" exclaimed Deadpool, looking around. It seems, kind of like any live action movie! Man, I'm disappointed!"

"Well, the sun feels a lot more intense than where I'm from" said Megamind, looking around.

"And the color, defiantly more vivid and with more definition" said Spiderman.

But for our Real World natives, the sight before them was a shock to behold: Miami, their home, was in smoke. Buildings were smoking, and Tie fighters patrolled the skies. They heard the distant sounds of explosions, probably from some trigger happy Decepticons.

"What the hell?" asked Mike gravely.

"Hell seems appropriate word" said Henry solemnly, while they stared in disbelief.

Clithe stared, horrified at the destruction he had indirectly caused. Ryder, on the other hand, shook off the shock and asked Henry for his cell phone. Then, he called Chief Knox...

After three rings, Knox answered his private phone.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Knox.

"Chief! It's me, Ryder!"

Knox nearly jumped out of the chair he was sitting in at the new.

"Ryder!" Is that you?!" he asked, signaling his staff to call the President's Situation Room.

"Yes, I've made it back from...uh, the movie world, and I've brought Dr. Clithe with me..."

"Thank God! Where are you?"

"The Rickenbacker Causeway on on Virginia Key. Chief, what happened?! What's going on? I can see the smoke from here."

"Ryder, Loki has taken Miami! He's placed some sort of machine on top of the Four Seasons Tower. The military has tried everything, from F-22's to Tomahawks, but Between Superman and those space ships, nothing can get through."

Just then, the large screen in the room flicked back to the Situation room, where the President and his cabinet awaited his report.

"Chief Knox, what is it, have you any news?" asked the Vice President.

"Ryder, the President and his cabinet are on. I'm putting you on speaker..."

"Wait, what?" asked Ryder, surprised and nervous, now speaking with the leaders of his country.

"Agent Ryder I presume?" said the President himself.

"Mr. President?" asked Ryder. Suddenly, the phone was snatched from him...

"Hello, Mr. P?" said an obnoxious Deadpool. "Glad I caught you! Listen, I have an idea for a national Mercenary appreciation day. It'll be awesome, games, free stuff, sniper lessons for the needy..."

"What?! Who is this?!" exclaimed a very angry and confused Secretary of Defense.

Snatching back the phone, Ryder continued...

"Sorry sir, that was... Deadpool..."

"Who?!"

"Curse you, Gavin Hood!" exclaimed Deadpool to the director who ruined his popularity.

"He's, uh..." said Ryder, who, despite his otherwise serious demeanor, was at a loss of words to describe his current company. "He's a, comic book character. Mr. President, I have with me a group of... soldiers... from the other side of the portal who which to help us reclaim Miami."

Silence.

"You mean, you have movie characters with you who will help us?" asked the President plainly.

Ryder closed his eyes. "Yes Mr. President."

"Son, this is insane!" said the Vice President. "What proof do you have to confirm your claims?"

"How can you question this after what has happened?" asked a cross Chief Knox.

Ryder covered the receiver...

"They don't believe me!" exclaimed Ryder.

"Here, let me convince them..." said Bugs as he grabbed the phone.

"You want proof doc?" he asked. Then, without warning, he somehow squeezed his head into the phone.

"Does this help?!" screamed Bugs, whose face was now sticking through Chief Knox's phone on the table, causing everyone in the room to jump back in shock.

"What the hell?!" yelled the Secretary of Defense, seeing this unfold on the screen.

"You're...Uh...I can't..." was all the VP could say as Bugs retreated his head back through the phone.

"I think I have their attention doc, all yours!" said Bugs as he handed him back the phone.

"Uh, sorry about that..." said Ryder, now back on the phone.

"Ryder! Am I to understand that you have Looney Tunes their? Ready for battle!" said the Chief, still in shock.

Ryder smiled. "Not just Looney Tunes, sir..."

* * *

(Real World: Top of the Four Season's Tower)

Loki stood there, scepter in hand, observing the humming machine as Spoke and some of his assistants worked on it. Spoke was working without the least bit of distraction, almost mechanical, not a single word.

"We're at fifteen percent sir" said one of the assistants.

"Excellent, it'll be done in no ti..."

"Commander!" screamed Vader, walking up onto the roof through the door.

Loki turned, without a word.

"We have intruders, coming from the island! They appear to be not of this world."

"What?!" Loki exclaimed, peering in the direction of Key Biscayne. Vader handed him a set of high tech binoculars. Viewing through the digital image, complete with distance and some other symbols on the screen, Loki saw what appeared to be a truck, several smaller vehicles, a black tank-like vehicle, boy and his dragon, whom Loki had control over earlier. But what caught Loki's attention was Ironman, who was flying close to them...

"No" said Loki, harshly and frustratingly.

"Stop them, now! Send in the troops, and the Kryptonian, just to be sure!"

* * *

**(Play "Scorponok" by Steve Jobalonsky starting at 2:31)**

Driving through the last island to the Mainland, the Alliance made their way to Miami. Yoda, Mace, and Ryder rode in Optimus, carrying his trailer; Henry, Laura, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf rode in Bumblebee; Batman, Katniss, Captain America and Bruce Banner rode in the tumbler; And in a large, "confiscated" SUV, rode Mike, Jase, Jane, Anna, Bugs, Daffy, Spiderman and Deadpool. Overhead, Hiccup rode Toothless, and next to him flew Ironman and Megamind and Minion in their robot. Ryder, in Optimus, was giving orders over the intercom.

"Alright, are objective is to get to the Four Seasons Tower and deactivate that generator before he brings in Godzilla. Whoever can fly, we need air support for the ground team..."

"Got it" said Ironman and Hiccup over the intercom.

"And if you can get a clear shot to the generator, take it. Ground team, once we knock some of those storm troopers down, we'll confiscate their weapons, some of us not having weapons of our own. Optimus, Bumblebee, you focus on those Decepticons, and we'll handle the rest. Got any tips kid?" asked Ryder over the intercom, referring to Henry.

"Uh, let me think. Oh, Bruce, when we see Superman, and we will, we'll need the Hulk."

"I've got a little something for Clark which will slow him down enough for us to knock him out..."

"Let me guess, Kryptonite?" asked Deadpool.

"Uh, maybe?" was his only reply.

Henry continued. "Jane, you, Mike and Jason look after Anna; when we see Elsa, Anna, we need you to talk her down until we can knock her out somehow..."

Anna, in the SUV, was still testing out this strange thing in her ear, answered. "Uh, are you sure that'll be necessary?"

"Sorry, but it is. Ok, so, everyone else, I guess just do you're..."

"Incoming!" said Ironman, seeing a red and blue blur on his scanners as it hit in front of them over the final bridge to Miami. The impact forced Bumblebee and Optimus, who were leading, to hit the brakes hard. As the smoke cleared, the Man of Steel appeared. Batman opened the tumbler doors, ready to take out the kryptonite from his lead lined container on his belt, but the Man of Steel was too quick, zooming over and grabbing him.

"Clark! Get a hold of yourself!" said Batman, trying to talk him down, but Superman stood still, throwing Batman a 50 yards across the bridge, back onto the mainland. He turned to the rest, ready to finish them. Then, from the tumbler, Bruce Banner got out, somewhat clumsily, but fearlessly.

"Well, guess it's time for the other guy to suit up..." he said. His eyes turned green, followed by his skin. Soon, his muscles grew exponentially, ripping his shirt off. As he grew larger and more powerful, the calm, nervous looking Bruce Banner turned into the Incredible Hulk. Quickly walking up to Superman, who was taken by surprise, he gave him a massiv uppercut, sending him into a nearby building. Hulk turned to the rest, saying simply...

"Time to smash!", then he jumped up into the building, after the Man of Steel.

Inside, The Hulk looked around, trying to find his prey. Then, from behind a wall, Superman, using his x-ray vision to pinpoint his target, flew through and knocked him out of the building onto some nearby street, catching some storm troopers by surprise. They opened fire on the hulk, but they were ineffective. The hulk turned to see Supermen standing their, ready for him this time. The Hulk raised his fists and tried to smash him into the ground, but Superman blocked them, holding the giant's fists up. Using his heat vision, Superman burned into the Hulk's chest. After some resistance, the Hulk loosened his fists, allowing Superman to grab his arms and fling him into the air. Flying up and over the Hulk, Superman flew down rapidly and smashed the Hulk back into the street. He proceeded to punch him, over and over again, but the Hulk grabbed him by the face and smashed him back and forth against the street, finally releasing him to throw him into a nearby car. The Hulk jumped towards the car, continuing the battle...

* * *

Back on the bridge, the rest drove off into the safety of the surrounding buildings, using the as cover from overhead attack. After driving the Tumbler to Batman, who still laid across the bridge, from where Superman through him, Captain America jumped out and checked him out.

"Batman? Bruce, are you alright?" he asked, but Batman brushed him off.

"Of course I am! I'm Batman!"

"Yeah, right. You know, that's going to get old really quick..."

"So sue me, I can afford it! Come on, we've got work to do!"

Suddenly, they were bombarded with laser blasts from nearby storm troopers. Optimus and Bumblebee, flipping out their guns while still in vehicle mode, returned fire, knocking most of the shooters out. Then, around a corner, two Decepticons came in, transforming from car mode into battle mode, drawing guns.

"Everyone, get out of me!" said Optimus, signaling everyone in Optimus and Bumblebee to get out so they can transform. Back in their robot mode, Optimus and Bumblebee drew their weapons and fired back, severely wounding one of the Decepticons, while Bumblebee ran and grabbed the other by the arm, flipping him around and shooting it in the back, blasting his spark chamber into pieces.

"Alright! Everyone, out of the cars!" yelled Ryder. Everyone did so, minus Batman, who jumped back into his Tumbler, setting it into battle mode.

"I'm going after Clark and Bruce, the Hulk needs the kryptonite if he has any hope of knocking Loki's influence out of Superman. Anyone with firepower want a ride? I'm afraid it doesn't have much in regard to guns" asked Batman. Everyone looked to each other, most not having much in regards to firepower, minus one...

"I'll go" said Katniss Everdeen. "I've got some explosive tipped arrows in here, might come in handy" she said plainly, not really excited about riding with the Dark Knight, not really knowing him.

"Fine!" said Batman in his usual, emotionless, deep voice as Katniss got in. As the cockpit closed, Batman zoomed off, taking a freeway into the city after Superman and the Hulk.

Then, more storm troopers arrived, laying down heavy fire.

"I've got this!" said Ironman, coming down and firing numerous missiles and projectiles at the storm troopers, who were persistant. Then, two Imperial walkers came in, firing powerful blasters at the group, destroying the SUV. Luckily, everyone had already left it. Bumblebee dodged the blasts skillfully, shooting the one walker once in the cockpit. Running towards it, he grabbed it by its legs and swung it around, knocking the other one down.

Captain America charged the Storm troopers, using his shield, which successfully deflected the blasts. Once in range, he grabbed one and threw him into another, then spin kicked one, knocking him cold. After taking a quick second to look for more, he was ambushed as two troopers held him at gunpoint from behind.

"Don't move!" one told Captain Rogers. Then, they were somehow lifted into the air. gasping in shock, they were thrown into a car. Rogers turned to see Yoda, raising his hands, was the one who saved him.

"Thanks" said the Captain.

"A pleasure it was" said Yoda. One more trooper came out, pointing his gun at Ryder. Then, he was shot by an arrow, fired by Legolas.

Ryder, looking around, realized that the immediate danger had passed.

"Quick, grab their weapons!" called Ryder to those who had no weapon. Henry, his friends, Bugs and Daffy ran up, grabbing what weapon they could. Anna, however, was hesitant.

"Are you sure I need this? Maybe I can club them with something?" she asked, remembering how effective swinging an object was against wolves.

"Just grab a gun, aim and fire. It's not complicated, princess!" said Mike, annoyed. Anna retaliated my mocking him; mouthing what he was saying and sticking her tongue out at him from behind.

Daffy and Bugs examined the blasters...

"Time to go all Rambo on these bozos!" said Daffy, holding his gun in a pose. Bugs just stared at him.

"Duck season!" said Bugs.

"Fire!" screamed Daffy, as if involuntarily, turning the gun on himself and firing, turning his head into a black crisp. With his still normal eyes, he glared at Bugs, who was smiling at what he did.

"You're despicable!"

"Alright, everyone ready!" asked Ryder. He was answered by nods and yes's.

"Alright. Ironman, Hiccup, get to the air, cover us... Can anyone else fly?" he asked, directing his attention to everyone.

Optimus walked over to his trailer. "With some help.

Optimus touched something on his trailer, which started transforming into an alien, circular weapons arsenal. Optimus walked into it, then some pieces of metal attached themselves to Optimus' back, transforming into a jetpack.

"Let's roll!" he said as he flew up to join Toothless and Ironman.

After looking up, Ryder looked back to the rest.

"Likewise, let's bug out!"

* * *

(Batman and Katniss, Somewhere in Miami)

Batman was driving rapidly through the debris of the attack, avoiding troopers and orcs as he drove.

"Any sign of them?" asked Batman.

Katniss was looking out the window. "None."

Just then, Batman noticed in the rearview mirror that they were being followed by two sports cars, who were gaining fast.

"Somehow I don't think they're friendly" said Katniss.

"Decepticons! Hang on!" said Batman as he spud up, crashing through damaged cars and debris. The Decepticons sped up, gaining on them. One flipped a side panel and popped out a gun, firing a large round at the tumbler, just barely missing.

"We can't shake them for long!" said Katniss.

"I know!"

Then, ahead of them, they saw a tie fighter, decreasing in altitude and flying towards them.

"I've got an idea" said Katniss, readying her bow. "Do you have a sunroof?"

"Just hang on, I've got..."

"Now!" demanded Katniss, not taking no for an answer. Batman breathed out heavily and opened the sunroof. Katniss stood up, aiming at the tie fighter, which had begun firing.

"Don't accelerate until I make the shot!" she screamed below. Breathing in, Katniss aimed, then fired. The arrow flew effortlessly towards its target, breaking through the glass of the tie fighter's cockpit, hitting the pilot in the chest. Now directionless, the fighter began descending rapidly towards them.

"Now! Speed up!" cried Katniss as she jumped back down into her seat. Batman accelerated, using the rocket boosters to gain momentum. Missing it by an inch, the fighter flew over them, crashing behind them into the two Decepticons, annihilating them in an explosion.

Katniss turned around and admired her work. She turned around, giving Batman a snarky look, as if to say "I told you so". Batman simply looked ahead, givning a _very_ faint smile.

"I like you kid."

* * *

**Alright, that was a goof start to the action! What do you think?**

**Well, it's alright, it's got action, I'm starting to see how the characters interact with one another, but I have yet to see me show some bad-assness.**

**You will, just needs more building up...**

**Whatever, just needs more full blown action!**

**And now that the story's set, the action will be nothing but full-blown!**

**Just promise some Michael Bay style, full blown, mindless action!**

**...And more...**

**(Clapping hands) Yay for mindless action!**


	13. Chapter 12: Skirmish

Chapter 12:

Skirmish

**Sorry about the long wait, SEVERE writers block!**

* * *

(Four Season tower: Rooftop)

On top of the Four Season tower, Loki observed as a group of people vanished from his sight as they fled the into the city.

"How could this has happened!" yelled Loki, with Vader, Megatron, Starscream and Spoke on the roof. "I want them eliminated!" he directed towards Vader.

"As you wish, master. They will not escape this time" he said, clenching his fist as he turned to command his troops. Loki then turned to Megatron.

"I want aerial surveillance around the tower. Take down anyone and anything that flies!"

"Yes master!" said Starscream as he jumped of the tower, transforming into jet mode and flew off.

"I'll take care of Prime!" said Megatron as he followed. Loki left Spoke to guard the device while it charged, going downstairs to the Penthouse, where Thor and Elsa stood.

"What is it brother?" said Thor, in an unusually submissive nature.

"We have intruders brother, from other worlds, here to stop us!"

"What?! I won't stand for this. I'm going down to deal with them!" he said as he walked downstairs, not even caring that he was going into battle without Mjolnir, which was still somewhere in the city below.

Loki then turned to Elsa, who stood quietly in the corner of the room, preferring the isolation.

"Snow Queen, I want storm around the building; so that no one can get in" ordered Loki.

Elsa nodded. She turned to the window, raised her hands. The snow cloud that originally surrounded the top of the tower descended around it, swirling into a tornado-like snow storm around the tower, which vanished from sight in the storm.

* * *

(Streets of Miami: Ryder's group)

Ryder and his group made their way through the city, avoiding detection for the time being, while Optimus, Iron man, and Toothless and Hiccup flew overhead, keeping an eye out for danger. They walked around the debris of mangled cars and fallen buildings.

"Ok, so, which one is the Four Seasons Tower? And most importantly, is there a Mexican restaurant we can chill at when we're done?" asked Deadpool.

Ignoring the latter question, Jase responded. "It's the tallest building there" he pointed.

"Well, Loki always was the diva, wasn't he?" said Tony Stark over the intercom, landing on a nearby building for a better look. "Uh, guys, are you seeing this?" he added.

The other's below noticed how a strange cloud loomed over it, with snow emanating from it.

"Is that snow? In Miami?" asked Spiderman, hanging on to the side of a building. Then, as if in response, the snow cloud swirled around, faster and faster, until it turned into a massive, twister like cyclone around the building, to a point where it was impossible to see the building.

Gandalf stared at the building. "This is no natural storm..."

"Really? I didn't notice!" said a sarcastic Daffy.

"...This is magic in origin" the wizard continued, ignoring the duck.

Anna glared at the storm. "Elsa. He's making her do this! Why, when I get my hands on him...!"

"Get in line" said Hiccup over the intercom, still unhappy about having his mind played around with.

"But how will we get in through that?" asked Aragorn. "It's much to strong for us to get in by foot."

Ryder paused, looking at the cyclone. "Wait, I have an idea..." he said, taking out Henry's cell phone...

After a single ring, chief Knox picked up. "Ryder! What's your position!" he said, putting him on speaker, signaling Jorge to be ready to type down the coordinates. He then signaled Craig to get the situation room back on.

"We are..." Ryder looked at the street signs. "...at the corner of Brickell avenue and 21st street."

Everyone looking at the screen in the FBI HQ, George put up a map view of the team's position.

"What's the status of your team?" asked Knox. Ryder had given them a list earlier of the names of his team members, then had his own team put together a detailed list of their names and information on them.

"Batman and Katniss went after Hulk, who was battling superman, who went off somewhere into the city. Optimus, Ironman, and Toothless are flying overhead for cover, and everyone else is with me. Listen, the tower is surrounded by a snow storm, and it doesn't look like we can get in. I need to know if there is a way in through the sewers."

"Gotcha, give me a minute" said the chief as he put Ryder on hold.

"What are sewers?" asked Legolas.

Before he could receive an answer, Iron man got a heads up from JARVIS...

"Sir, sensors indicate that multiple airborne and ground based vehicles are approaching out destination."

Blasting off, Ironman alerted his comrades "We've got company!"

From above, the group could see that Optimus, Toothless, and Ironman had already engaged a group of tie-fighters and airborne cons (short for Decepticons), while on the ground, several vehicles sped towards them. They stopped, with storm troopers and Uri-kai exiting the vehicles, than proceeding to transform into more cons.

"We've been found!" yelled Gandalf.

"Evasive maneuvers!" screamed Captain America as everyone took cover. Megamind and minion, it their battle robot, and Bumblebee provided cover while the others hid.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" said Megamind jumped into the air, grabbing a Tie fighter, which spun out of control, Megamind laughing manically in the process.

"Sir, I think I'm going to..." Minion said, holding his mouth. As they flew towards a nearby skyscraper, they jumped off, landing with one knee bent and the other extended out, with arms splayed out, allowing the fighter to crash into the building. Meanwhile, Bumblebee shot down one Decepticon in the face, while, dodging missiles, he managed to grab one and twist its arm off, then shot it in the chest, killing it.

As orcs ran through, wielding a variety of ill-formed weapons, ready to cut down their prey. From above, Spiderman jumped on one and webbed his face.

"Haha! Not so scary without vision, are you?" mocked Spiderman, jumping of and kicking the orc in the face, knocking him out.

Nearby, Legolas shot down both orcs and storm troopers in rapid fire as they approached, while Aragorn and Gandalf took the ones that got passed him, being careful to avoid the blasters. As a group of nearby troopers aligned in formation to aim and fire, Gandalf struck his staff against the ground, sending a flash of light that caused the storm troopers to fall backwards, dazed from the stunning light. As orcs and troopers came from around a piece of fallen building, Ryder, Henry and his friends shot most of them down as they got close, though they were not all good shots, so some got through. Those that did were dealt with by Deadpool and Captain America. Deadpool managed to get hit in the chest by a random blast.

"Argh! I thought you guys weren't supposed to have aim!" he yelled, slicing through the storm trooper in retaliation.

Anna, using her blaster as a club, was surrounded by Uri-kai, all trying to take a stab at her, but she was holding them off surprisingly well. She was quickly outnumbered, however, as the gun could only pack so much of a punch. Then, from seemingly out of nowhere, Daffy and Bugs, both wearing sunglasses (who knows where they got them) and wielding blasters, glared down the Uri-kai.

"CONTAAACT!" screamed Bugs dramatically as they spun around, screaming in comical rage as they hailed the orcs in blasts of lasers. When it was over, Anna just stood there, breathing heavily at the violence.

"That was, intense" she said, wide eyed, flinching from a twitching orc at her feet. Daffy noticed Anna's reaction.

"Oops, forgot she was from a PG movie."

"Daffy, we're PG too!"

"You know, there should be a division of emotional PG and violent PG. I really question that system anyway" said Daffy as he and Bugs walked away like it was no big deal.

Megamind shot down as many tie fighters as he could, but he was soon outnumbered as one, which escaped his and minion's sights, flew down and readied to fire. Luckily, Toothless flew in low and shot it out of the sky with a plasma blast.

Flying through two buildings, Hiccup and Toothless managed to blast a few more tie fighters. Soon, one trailed them, firing a few blasts past them. Looking ahead, Hiccup saw them approaching an incoming fighter.

"Alright bud, get ready to dive...now!"

With that, Hiccup aided Toothless into spinning around and diving down. Above them, the two fighters crashed midair in a fiery explosion.

"Woo!" yelled Hiccup, seeing the explosion behind him.

Nearby, Ironman shot down at the orcs and storm troopers from above, with anything from bullets to missiles to his repulsers. A con came from behind, ready to fire...

"Sir" said JARVIS, "Behind you!"

Iron man turned at the last second and shot a tank missile at its head, blowing it up.

Else ware, Optimus was being pursued by two helicopters, which could only be Decepticons as they shot missile after missile at him. Unable to turn on his pursuers, Optimus flew straight up, with the helicopters following in pursuit. After gaining some altitude over her pursuers, he changed direction on a dime, spinning back down and, swords drawn, cut them down, sending them falling to earth in a fireball.

Below, Bumblebee was forced to fight the Decepticons on his own, with his leader taking them on in the sky. He was now face with three cons surrounding him. They charged simultaneously. Bee punched one in the face and shot a round at the other, but the third one swung a club-like weapon at him, knocking him down. Before Bee could get his bearings again, one of them aimed its gun at Bee's head. Before it could fire, however, it flinched in pain. Jumping onto its shoulder from behind, Mace Windu had stabbed the con in the back, then sliced a large gash in its head with his light saber, killing it. Bee was able to get to his feet and shot the other con in the chest, then grabbed it by the head and shot another round into its spark chamber. Two down, Bee turned to see the other con with a gun pointed at his face. But before it could fire, Yoda had jumped up on to its chest, from out of nowhere, surprising it. Yoda then sliced through its thick chest armor. Before the con could grab it, Yoda jumped inside the hole he made, slicing the robot from the inside. The robot squirmed in pain, clenching its chest as Yoda sliced its important parts into scrap metal. Finally, as the con dropped to its knees, Yoda jumped out, grunting in anger as the con fell over dead behind him.

Bee stared in disbelief as the Jedi master deactivated his light saber.

"Uh, thanks?" said Bumblebee, shocked by the old alien's sudden athleticism.

"Welcome, you are" replied Yoda simply, regaining his elderly, weak demeanor.

Looking around, Ryder saw that the skirmish had subsided, temporarily, as it won't take long for the others to find them. He picked up his phone.

"Chief, you're still there?" he asked into the phone.

"Ryder, there you are! What happened? I heard fighting!"

"We got distracted, but it's calm, for now anyway. Did you find that entrance yet?"

"Yes" said the Chief, who was looking at the big screen, which showed a schematic of the sewer system. "Apparently there is a sewer line two blocks north of the tower, on the corner of SE 13th st and Brickelle Ave, which should get you in through the basement of the building."

"13th and Brickelle, gottcha" said Ryder.

"Agent Ryder, this is General Lyman, the Secretary of Defense speaking. We're sending in the navy, every ship we have in the southeast region. They'll be there to provide support and have jets ready on a moments notice. Keep us posted on your status, understood?"

"Understood" said Ryder, hanging up. Seconds after, a missile struck near them, as more cons made there way towards them. Ryder and Bumblebee fired back.

Above, Optimus, Ironman, and Toothless were met with consistent attacks from more fighters and helicopter cons. As one con transformed from helicopter to robot, swinging its sword as Toothless, Spiderman swung it, webbing the con's sword and anchoring it to a nearby building, while simultaneously webbing its eyes, blinding it. As the con fell, it struggled to remove the webbing from its eyes. When it finally did so and got its bearings, it was too late; it crashed into the ground, killing it in an explosion.

Hiccup, free of his pursuer, looked down, seeing an entire battalion of orcs charging the group below.

"Come one bud! Let's light them!" said Hiccup as Toothless dove down. Taking out his fire sword and, inserting a cartridge of zippleback gas, he let out a cloud of green smoke, which surrounded the orcs. Toothless then spun around, shooting a single plasma blast, igniting the gas, sending the orcs running back in retreat or into the air in flames.

"Ryder!" cried Captain America, "They have our position, they're only going to keep coming! We need to split up so you can get to the tower!"

Ryder, keeping his eyes on his target, firing back, agreed.

"Alright. Bumblebee, Megamind, Spiderman, and Legolas, can you provide cover so we can get out of here?" said Ryder over the intercom.

"Yes" they said simultaneously.

"I too will hold them off" said Optimus from the air.

"Alright, everyone else, come on, this way!" said Ryder as Henry, Jase, Laura, Jane, Anna, Mike, Mace, Yoda, Bugs, Daffy, Aragorn, Gandalf, Dr. Clithe, Deadpool and Captain America followed, while Iron man and Toothless covered them from the air...

* * *

(Batman and Katniss: somewhere in downtown Miami)

"Where are they?!" yelled Batman, angry that they had not found Hulk and Superman yet.

"How hard can they be to find?" said Katniss, remembering seeing the massive Hulk pound the Man of Steel through the air.

Then, they found them, several blocks down as the Hulk and Superman tumbled down the street, destroying everything in their path.

"Alright kid" said Batman. "The kryptonite is right here" he said, taking the green rock from a pouch on his utility belt. "We need to get this close enough to Clark to weaken him to a point so that the Hulk can knock him out."

Katniss grabs the stone from him. "Got it" she says.

Superman gets the upper hand and pounds the Hulk into the ground, hitting him repeatedly, sending shock waves with each punch. The Hulk becomes enraged, jumping up, grabbing Superman, and throws him into a nearby car. As the Hulk lands across from him, Superman comes out, staring the Hulk down. They run at each other, raising their fists for a punch. They end up hitting each other's fist in mid-punch, resulting in a shockwave that breaks nearby windows and sets the car alarms off.

Inside the tumbler, Batman and Katniss are forced to cover there ears from the sound of the impact, which was so loud it stunned them. Batman lost control of the tumbler and it crashed into the bottom floor of one of the skyscrapers. Coming too, Batman looked at Katniss.

"You alright?" he asked

"I think so" she said, rubbing her head. Batman checked the controls of the tumbler, than cursed out loud at the readings.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"What?"

"The shockwave and the crash shorted out the tumbler's steering system, we've lost our mode of transportation!" he yelled, raising the doors and exiting the vehicle. Katniss hopped out, grabbing her bow and quiver, along with the kryptonite, and followed the Dark Knight. Back on the street, Katniss and Batman watched as Superman and the Hulk exchanged a series of blows.

"So how do we get close to those guys?" she asked.

Batman looked at her. "Think you can shoot that at him if you tie it to your bow?"

Katniss took out the kryptonite and felt it in her hands. "No, its too heavy and jagged, it'll throw my trajectory way off, and it won't even get the distance I need; I would have to be dangerously close. You would be better off just throwing it."

Batman sighed, watching as Superman picked up the Hulk and flew him over there heads and into a nearby building.

"Here" said Batman. "Give me the kryptonite!"

"You've got an idea?" asked Katniss as she handed it over to him.

"I'm going to attach it to my grappling hook. The propulsion from it should make an accurate launch towards them..."

"Hands up!" said a voice to there side. Soon, dozens of storm troopers jumped out of the buildings, surrounding them at gunpoint. Instinctively, they both raised there hands.

"Any ideas?" asked Katniss.

Batman glared back. "I've always got a few."

Katniss nodded as Batman slowly moved his hand over to his earpiece.

"Cover your ears when I say now...NOW!" he yelled. As Katniss closed her ears, Batman clicked something on his earpiece. An instant later, an irritating, high-pitched electronic wail filled the air. The storm troopers dropped there weapons and covered there ears in irritancy, unable to stand the noise.

"Turn it off!" some of the begged as Batman turned to Katniss. Despite having her ears covered, the noise still got through, numbing her senses. Batman quickly pulled a micro-headset from his utility belt and put it on her head, covering her ears with it. He then took a small device from his earpiece, the source of the noise, and dropped it on the floor. Batman looked up, seeing that Superman and the Hulk had again given them the slip. He grumbled to himself, then motioned Katniss to follow him back towards the tumbler.

"I thought you said it wasn't working?!" she asked, screaming over the ear mufflers.

"I said the _tumbler_ wasn't working!" he said as he jumped back in. After a few moments, the right wheels started spinning rapidly as some pieces of metal shifted. Then, something clicked and part of the tumbler came out of the front, and Batman was on it. Seeing that that part of the tumbler had transformed into a motorcycle of sorts, Katniss watched as Batman turned around next to her.

"Get on!"

Not waiting another moment, she hopped on.

"How is it that you have a gizmo for everything?" she asked, observing the Batpod.

"Because I'm Batman!" he yelled, speeding away from the agonizing storm troopers in search of Superman and the Hulk.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoy the fact that the main action sequences are finally coming up. Plenty more _epic_ action to come. If any of you guys have any ideas about fight sequences given the characters, let me know and I'll see if they fit, given the plot. Also, that scene where Daffy and Bugs where shooting down the orcs was a parody of the scene from Predator, in case you didn't notice (or never saw the movie)**

**I for one am glad to finally see some senseless violence! Yoda tearing a transformer from the inside out, sweet! Now if only that were flesh and blood...**

**(Staring Wide-eyed) You're sick, you know?**

**Yeah, so?**


	14. Chapter 13: Spliting Up

Chapter 13:

Splitting up

**OK, it has come to my attention that some may be viewing it like I'm shipping Katniss and Batman. That is not true in the slightest! It is more of a Batman/Robin or Batman/Batgirl thing, not a ship! **

**OK, now that that's out of the way, the continuation...**

* * *

(Miami: Optimus' group)

With Optimus fighting the Tie fighters and Decepticons in the sky, Bumblebee, Megamind and Minion, Spiderman and Legolas fought off the enemies that came from the ground, distracting them from following their friends.

Con after con drove in, with more troopers and orcs jumping out before they transformed. Bumblebee and Megamind fought them off in a team effort, while Legolas and Spiderman fought off the orcs and troopers.

Legolas, running short on arrows, resulted to his trusty daggers to fend off the orcs. Spiderman jumped down from a building, narrowly avoiding laser blasts, and punched out a trooper. He picked up the blaster and used it to knock out an orc which came up from behind it, sensing it easily with his spider-sense.

"Bee! behind you!" called Spiderman, alerting Bumblebee to a Decepticon coming in from behind. Bee turned on a dime and nailed it in the face with his plasma cannon, sending bits and pieces everywhere.

"Whoa! Glad that wasn't flesh and blood cause that, would be gory" said Spiderman as he dodged a piece of the Decepticon's headpiece. After Legolas decapitated the last trooper, it became quiet, as no more enemies came.

"Got quiet" observed Spiderman.

"Too quiet" said Legolas, keeping his bow ready.

Bumblebee, Megamind and minion, Spiderman, and Legolas looked around, while Optimus looked from the sky, but the dust made from the battle made visibility bad.

"Be weary" said Optimus, hovering overhead. "Something's out there."

Then, as if in response, they heard what sounded like jet engines coming towards them. Bumblebee armed his guns, while Optimus landed near them, keeping his cannon at his side.

Then, Spiderman's spider-senses went off...

"Missiles! Duck!" he yelled, jumping out of the way. Everyone was forced to jump when a series of missiles struck the ground. Legolas was dangerously close to an incoming missile, but thanks to Spiderman's quick thinking, he used his web shooters to pull the missile out of the way, forcing it out of harms way. When the missiles ceased, Optimus got up to see Megatron and Starscream before them.

"You handle the scout and the others" said Megatron, arming his right arm with his cannon. "Prime is mine!"

Starscream obeyed as he went after Bumblebee. Optimus got up, ready to fight his old foe, again.

"Megatron, listen to me. You're being controlled by Loki. You of all people would never bow to an organic life form."

"Do not question my master's legitimacy! You, and you're precious freedoms, are finished!" he yelled, drawing his sword and attacking the Prime.

Optimus dodged it and spun around, swinging his sword into Megatron's leg, scraping it. Megatron retaliated by punching Optimus in the ribs (if robots had ribs). Optimus grabbed Megatron and threw him into a building. Megatron got up, angrily, and ran at the Prime, drawing his arm cannon. Optimus in turn drew his cannon, and ran at him. Megatron aimed his weapon and fired, but Optimus grabbed his gun and forced it away at the last second. Optimus then aimed his cannon, and fired, but Megatron likewise pushed the weapon out of harms way. They continued this series of near misses for almost a minute.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee drew both his cannons and fired at Starscream. Starscream dodged most of his blasts, and retaliated with his machine gun. Before he could hit Bumblebee, however, Megamind and Minion, in their battle robot, grabbed Starscream's gun and held it down, punching him with their other hand.

"Ha ha! Take that you with a phobia of stars!" yelled Megamind, believing Starscream's name to imply he has a fear of stars.

"Argh!" yelled an angry Starscream. "That's not what my name means!" he yelled, grabbing a nearby lamppost and swung it at Megamind, who dodged it.

"Sir, might I suggest, fencing?" asked Minion.

"Let's do it!" replied Megamind with a grin, grabbing a lamppost and blocking Starscream's next attack. Lacking any grace in the earth sport of fencing, the firearm specialist fumbled around clumsily as Megamind struck him repeatedly with his artful fencing skills.

"Ah ha! Un garde! Attaque au Fer! Now Cross over!" said a confident Megamind as he effortlessly fought off Starscream.

"Enough of this!" yelled Starscream as he drew his machine gun. Bumblebee, however, grabbed his gun arm and punched Starscream back onto the pavement. Starscream immediately got up, facing down his two opponents.

Elseware, Optimus and Megatron continued there drawn out battle, exchanging a series of blows.

Meanwhile, having no weaponry able to fight the tougher Cybertronians, Legolas and Spiderman watched helplessly as the battle continued.

"I can't help but feel, useless" said Legolas, anxious to use his bow.

"I know how you feel dude!" said Spiderman, who was walking from a broken vending machine, tossing Legolas a bag of chips. "But hey, might as well enjoy the show, right?" he said, lifting his mask and munching down on some chips while Legolas eyed the foreign bag with curiosity.

"You know" continued Spiderman as he ate his chips, "it's a shame Michael Bay was never able to get a more drawn out fight between those two. I mean, how hard can it be to set up an epic fight between the two most iconic enemies in sci-fi history?"

Legolas, unsure how to open his bag, looked puzzledly at Spiderman. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

(Ryder's group)

After running down a residential area for about ten minutes, Ryder's group was finally detected when a pickup truck drove up and transformed into a Decepticon, alerting their presence to others.

"Not again!" complained Mike, readying his weapon. The Decepticon ran at them, with a battle-axe deployed. Deadpool had an idea.

"Hey cap!" he called to Rogers. "Can you give me a boost?"

Captain America nodded. He crouched down, aiming his shield at Deadpool. As the con approached, Deadpool ran at and jumped onto Captain's shield. Rogers then hoisted him up in the air, sending Deadpool flying at the con's head. Not expecting a small target to be flying at his head so quickly, the con had no time to react as Deadpool drew his katanas.

"Bonzai! he yelled, stabbing the con in the face as sparks flew. The con fell to its knees, then fell forward as Deadpool effortlessly jumped off.

"And boom goes the dynamite. Deadpool, wins!" he said cockily.

"They'll be more coming!" surmised Gandalf, knowing that this one must have contacted its allies. So, they kept moving.

They got no more than a block when they were attacked by numerous orcs and troopers. Ironman came in and used his repulsers to knock a few out. Those who had blasters shot some down, but more and more came. It became clear that this was not merely a wave.

They were taken off guard when they heard loud thumping on the ground. Suddenly, the Orcs and troopers exchanged looks of panic, and stood there ground.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Jane.

Henry looked down at a puddle of hydraulic fluid left over from one of the slain cons, seeing how ripples formed with each thud.

"Aw shit!" screamed Jase, seeing a form come through the dust. The shape formed into two Tyrannosaurs, one of which had Thor on its back.

"Whoa" said Hiccup, staring in awe and terror at the colossal lizards, one of which had the God of Thunder on its back.

"Turn back now!" yelled Thor as he jumped down from the T-rex's back. "And my brother might show you mercy!"

Ironman and Toothless now landed, eying the sight before them.

"Thor!" screamed Captain America. "It's us! Steve and Tony! We're your friends!"

Thor nodded. "I have no need of friends now. My loyalties now lie with my family, my brother!"

"OK, he's nuts" said Ironman as he opened fire with his repulsers, knocking Thor into a building.

"Alright, I've got goldilocks, you guys take mr. and mrs. lizard-breath over there" said Ironman as he flew off after Thor.

"Easy for you to say!" complained Deadpool, drawing his swords. "You actually stand a good chance against him _with _his hammer, we've got to deal with the..."

Deadpool couldn't finish, since on of the T-rex charged him and hit him, shook him, and threw him against the street.

"Giant...Man-eating.. dinosaurs..." said Deadpool, whimpering in pain, waiting for his bones to heal.

Both the T-rex and the troopers re-attacked, charging towards the Alliance. The larger female Tyrannosaur singled out Ryder and ran at him, roaring. Ryder ran back, shooting back at the T-rex with his blaster, to no avail. The others opened fire on the nearest enemy, most of them the troopers. As the female went to bite down on Ryder, it was knocked down by a blast from Toothless.

"Hey, over here you big, stupid reptile!" yelled Hiccup, standing on Toothless with his fire sword drawn. Toothless looked up, annoyed.

"I meant _that_ stupid reptile, mr. sensitive!" he said, pointing at the T-rex.

The T-rex rolled up, staring him down before roaring.

Meanwhile, the slightly smaller male scattered the others, singling out Captain America. It went to chomp him, but the Captain jumped up onto its snout, barely missing its jaws. He lifted his shield and smashed it down into its face, hoping to cause some sort of damage. The T-rex roared in irritance and shook him off. It turned to its next target, an older man, possibly unable to run fast. It went after Gandalf, mouth open.

"You shall not pass!" yelled Gandalf, waving his staff at the beast, making a force-field of sorts with his magic. The T-rex chomped down on it, unable to get through. Eyeing the odd anomaly, it raised its hind leg and stepped down on it, hoping its weight would crush it. With 9 tons bearing down on him, Gandalf fell to his knees, trying to keep the field up.

"Hey, iguana boy, over here!" yelled Mike, shooting his blaster near the dinosaur's eye, just missing it. The T-rex turned to him in annoyance, an roared. His attention on a nervous Mike, the monstrous creature did not see a rapidly approaching, green Jedi jumping towards it from behind. Yoda swiped his light saber at the dinosaur's face, making a deep gash across its face. It roared in pain as Mace sliced the dinosaur's foot. Seeing itself under attack, the T-rex flung its injured foot at Mace, knocking him down. It then turned to Yoda, who had put his light saber away, holding his hands up.

The dinosaur went to chomp at him, but it stopped in mid-chomp, against its will. unbeknownst to the simple minded beast, Yoda was using the force against it, forcing it backwards. The T-rex clawed its feet against the ground, trying to stop himself being pushed backwards.

Hiccup and Toothless, on the other hand, had there hands full as Toothless hovered just out of the female's reach. Not wanting to waste Toothless' shot limit, or his zippleback gas, Hiccup and Toothless resorted to taking darts at it, Toothless swatting it with his claws every so often.

A few meters away, Ironman engaged in hand to hand combat with Thor. He was relentless, trying not to use his more lethal weapons against the Asgardian.

"Thor, come on, you're really going to side with Loki? The guy who betrayed you and tried to kill you?" said Tony, blasting him with a repulser, trying to hit him hard on the head to knock him out. But Thor had a thick skull, both metaphorically and literally.

"Loki was lost and confused! Odin caused his downfall, he's only been trying to redeem himself!" screamed Thor, grabbing a street sign and smashing Stark into a nearby building. After a few moments, Iron Man was able to get out of the rubble, seeing Thor jumping towards him. Mjolnir or not, Thor was still a formidable foe. He flew down at Thor, and used his fore arms as shields as Thor used the street sign as a sword.

Back to the rest of the group, the female T-rex ran forward and knocked Toothless and Hiccup aside with its massive head. The dinosaur moved over to finish them while they were out, but, luckily, a certain mercanary had recovered from his injuries and, using some fallen building as a springboard, jumped towards the beast's head and slashed it, making deep gashes across its face. It roared in pain, but quickly shook it off; Loki's influence over the beasts allowed them to ignore pain.

The pair of Tyrannosaurs regrouped, facing down there prey yet again.

"Ryder!" screamed Aragorn as he dodged a trooper's blast and stabbed it. "We're wasting time, we have to get to the tower before Loki releases the beast!"

Ryder looked at the Tyrannosaur, which was being distracted by Toothless. The troopers were being held back by Henry, his friends, and Bugs and Daffy.

"Alright, we need to get out of here!" called Ryder. Listening to the FBI agent, everyone followed, turning to send an occasional blast to distract the beasts. The dinosaurs, seeing a window of opportunity as they ran away, charged, not caring that they stepped on a few troopers in the process.

Looking back, Jane saw the dinosaurs charging. Not looking where she was going, she tripped and fell, screaming in pain when she twisted her ankle. Steve Rogers saw this, and, reacting on instinct, turned and threw his shield at the dinosaurs. It bounced of the heads of both dinosaurs with two thuds, then deflected back at Captain. He turned to Jase, Daffy, and Anna, who were nearby.

"Help her up! I'll create cover!" he said, running jumping up and smashing one dinosaur with the shield, making loud, metallic bang.

Jase and Anna pulled Jane up, who had twisted her ankle.

"This might be a bad time to bring this up, but I just realized; we never called mom to tell her where we are" he explained, pulling on of her arms over his shoulder, while Anna pulled her other arm over hers. Jane just gave him a annoyed look, as if to say 'really?'

Meanwhile, Captain had to jump out of the way as the male T-rex snapped at him. The female, not interested in the one human, ran forward and charged the rest of the group, over looking Jane, Jase, Daffy and Anna.

Up ahead, the group was still running ahead, when the larger female cut them in half, causing Mike, Gandalf, and Bugs to come to a stop.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Bugs when the Dinosaur leaned down to roar at them. Ahead of them, Yoda turned and, using the force, held the T-rex back, pulling it back towards him and away from Bugs.

Henry and Deadpool turned and saw his friends stuck behind them.

"Away with you!" said Yoda, still focused on the T-rex. "Catch up with you, after I have defeated this creature, we will!"

Henry listened and ran forward, while Yoda dealt with the female T-rex and Captain America distracted the male while Jase and Anna dragged Jane away, followed by Daffy, trying to reach the others. Captain America held on to the ridge above the animal's eye, continuously smashing his shield against its head, in hopes of somehow deterring it. Instead, the Tyrannosaur walked in circles in irritancy, stepping in front of Jase, Jane, and Anna, separating them both halves of the others groups. It then walked towards them, forcing them into an alleyway. Seeing that the Alley is too small for the creature to fit through, Captain jumped off, and followed them into it. The male T-rex went after them, but unable to get in, it roared in defiance, blocking there exit. Slowly, it torn down the walls of the two buildings to get at them.

"Come on!" called Captain, motioning his companions to follow him down the alley. "We have to get away while he's slowed down!"

Jase, Anna, Jane, and Daffy agreed, following the captain down the alley, further into the city.

Meanwhile, as Yoda continued to keep the female Tyrannosaur out of harms way, Mike, Gandalf and Bugs moved south, attempting to circle the beast and regroup with there friends. But almost a dozen storm troopers found them, and opened fire, pushing them back from where they had come from.

"Come on! Run you fools!" called Gandalf, urging Bugs and Mike to run south, firing cover fire with there blasters. Yoda, upon seeing them turn south, let go of the beast, which fell from leaning against the force, which was now gone. While the beast was briefly immobilized, Yoda slowly made his way to the Gandalf, Mike, and Bugs.

The female then got up, and, seeing no sign of its prey, moved south. She roared out, summoning her mate to follow. The male, half way through the alley, listend, and walked out, following his mate.

Up ahead, Ryder's group, consisting of Ryder, Henry, Laura, Deadpool, Aragorn, Dr. Clith, and Mace Windu, ran north, being chased by a group of orcs. Up above, Hiccup watched as the groups split up. Being the only air support left, with Iron Man fighting Thor, he had to make a choice. Using his earpiece, he attempted to contact Ryder...

* * *

(Optimus' group)

Megatron and Optimus continued to fight it out. They now had there swords drawn, fighting each other in a battle of blades. Nearby, Starscream was facing off between Megamind and Bumblebee. While Megatron faced an even battle, Starscream had less favorable odds, as Bumblebee had Starscream in a headlock, while Megamind, in an attempt to humiliate his foe, ripped off Starscream's arm and started hitting him with it.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" he mocked, slapping him back and forth across the face with his arm.

"Enough you pest!" screamed Starscream in anger. Something sparked in his chest, and then, a high-pitched noise filled the air, and Megamind's robot came to a stop, shutting down entirely.

"Oh, this is bad" said Megamind in worry as all the lights went out.

Catching Bumblebee off guard, Starscream turned and threw him off. He quickly grabbed his arm and flew off, too cowardly to continue fighting.

Bumblebee got up and went to Megaminds's robot, which had fallen over.

"What was that?!" asked Minion from inside.

"E,M,P" said Bumblebee, using radio broadcasts to put the letters together.

* * *

( Hiccup and Toothless)

Hiccup held is earpiece, trying to his friends below

"Hello, guys? We've split...ARGH!" he yelled, as a loud, earsplitting tone went off in his earpiece. Then he heard silence, as the earpiece went dead.

"Hello? Hello?! Is anyone there?" he called, receiving no response. "Oh great, I think this thing's broken! Alright, let me think. Uh, let's go to agent Ryder's group, and figure out what happened."

Toothless moaned in response and dove down...

* * *

(Ryder's group)

Realizing they had outrun their enemies, Ryder called for a stop.

"Alright, look around, see if anyone's missing!" called Ryder.

The first on to notice someone missing was Henry.

"Where's Mike? And Jase and Jane?"

"I don't see Master Yoda" said Mace, looking around.

"Wait, the Captain is gone, so is Anna, Bugs and Daffy!" asked Laura.

"Gandalf is missing as well. Less than half of us are here!" yelled Aragorn in frustration.

Ryder put his finger to his ear, in attempt to use his com-link, but then...

"Argh!" most everyone yelled, their earpieces malfunctioning thanks to Starscream's EMP.

"What was that?!" asked Henry, removing his earpiece.

"EMP!" said Ryder. "I know what it sounds like. Damn! Now we have no communications!" He grabbed out the phone and, seeing that it was dead, threw it hard against the floor. Henry lifted his blaster and shot a few rounds, making sure it was still working.

"Well, at least the blasters are still working" said Henry.

"Of course they are" said Mace. "An EMP is given off whenever a ship jumps to light speed, so _everything _has to be shielded from it."

**"Nice continuity save!" **said Deadpool, though no one knew what he was talking about.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Henry. After a moment of silence, someone answered...

"We have to keep going" said Aragorn.

Ryder turned to him. "What are you talking about? We're split up, into who knows how many groups! We can't infiltrate that tower without more backup!"

"I've bad broken forces before" said Aragorn, referring to the Fellowship. "I've seen an unassuming hobbit infiltrate one of the most hostile forces on earth. I think we can get in!"

"But the Military couldn't even get in! The damn military!"

"They used force, but what about stealth?" asked Aragorn. Ryder was taken back a bit. "If we can sneak in, while our scattered friends can distract the rest of Loki's army, I think we can get in and destroy the machine."

Ryder stood silence, not sure if this makes any sense. It sounds to simple to him.

"I don't like it. I say we try and regroup..."

"Wait, what if Loki gets Godzilla here while we're regrouping?" asked Henry from behind. Ryder turned around, shocked.

"You do realize that half those lost are your friends, right?" said Ryder, as if scolding him.

"Yes, and we're in just as much peril as they are. Look, I honestly don't know much about military stuff, but once they get Godzilla, we have no hope of defeating him."

Then, Dr. Clithe, who has been quiet this hole time, came forward. "He's right, it won't be long until that machine is fully charged. We have to get in there. Who knows, we might find the others there as well, assuming they're all have the same plan."

Ryder stood silent. He didn't like the fact that the issue was becoming one sided against him. So, letting his pride go, he relented.

"Fine, we move forward."

With a few exchanges of nods, they moved forward. It was then that Hiccup and Toothless showed up.

"What happened?" asked Hiccup. "This ear thing is not working."

"EMP fried it" said Ryder. "Do you know where everyone else went?"

"Yeah, some went back towards where the Spiderman and the two, robots are, and I saw another group spilt up before that, but I don't know where they went."

Ryder sighed. "Where's Iron Man?"

"He's still fighting the God of Thunder."

"Aright. We're pretty split up, and our air support and communications are down, so, can you just stay up there, and try to keep tabs on everyone?"

Hiccup smiled. "Is the night fury the fastest dragon?"

Ryder looked at him perplexly. "Is it?"

Toothless smirked.

"Yep" said Hiccup, then Toothless took off rapidly into the sky, as if to prove there point.

* * *

**AAAHHHHH! I wish I didn't include so many OCs, let alone canon characters! This is a nightmare trying to keep tabs on everyone! I literally had to draw a map to visualize where everyone is!**

**I'm starting to see why crossovers are a rarity in the movie industry. **

**Sheez! Sorry about the wait, but between work, necessary home repair and landscaping, my _other _story, and trying to keep the story flowing, it's been rough trying to put up a chapter every few days, let alone every week. Needless to say, the chapters will be coming out more slowly.**

**Aw! But I'm an impatient jerk, how am I going to survive?**

**Try a new hobby. I hear underwater basket weaving is a thing now.**

**Does it involve violence?**

**Not really...**

**Then I'm just gonna go rob Best Buy at gun point and get some violent video games, then maybe I'll go threaten the jerk who's been dating my ex-girlfriend, and about those traffic tickets I've been getting...(loading weapon)**

**(Staring wide eyed) I guess I better try and get the next chapter up soon! **

**Also, if you happen to notice an obvious continuity error, let me know if you can. I HATE continuity errors! (Just look at every Transformers film).**


	15. Chapter 14: Into the Sewers

Chapter 14:

Into the Sewers

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Yay!**

* * *

(Four Seasons Tower)

Loki looked down, seeing through the buildings how the Alliance just split up into several groups, some of which he couldn't see.

"They're splitting up" he said too himself. " They are weak now. Vader! Snow Queen!" he commanded.

"Yes, my master" said Vader as he walked forward. Elsa did likewise, but did so silently.

"I want you to go down and deal with whomever you come across first! I don't want any loose ends! Just one of getting to the generator can be disastrous!" he said, knowing from experience.

"Yes, my master" said Vader. Elsa just nodded, and they both walked towards the elevator.

Loki then turned to one of the henchmen nearby. "How much longer until the generator is charged?"

"Less than half an hour, sir" he said.

"Excellent!"

* * *

(Batman and Katniss)

Batman and Katniss zoomed down the streets of Miami, chasing down the Hulk and Superman as they battled it out. Occasionally, they would pass some Decepticon or some orcs, who were too busy observing the two titans fighting to notice them.

"We're getting close!" yelled Batman. "Can you aim my grappling gun?" he asked, pulling out his grappling gun and handing it behind it to Katniss.

"I can aim a gun, but I think we have worse problems!" she shouted, looking behind them. Batman turned, seeing that they were being followed by storm troopers on speeders. Batman turned to keep his eyes on the road, while Katniss readied her bow.

"Can you handle them?" he asked, occasionally looking back. The storm troopers soon opened fire with there speeders, taking a few blasts close to the Batpod.

"I've got this!" she said, readying her bow and drawing an arrow. Katniss let an arrow fly, impaling one it the jest before he fell over, his speeder flying into a building and exploding.

In all, four troopers remained. Batman was darting between abandoned cars and building rubble. The speeders had the advantage of avoiding the chunks of debris, simply hovering over them. Up ahead, a series of damaged cars blocked the path. Batman fired two explosive shells from the Batpod, blowing up the obstruction, allowing them to pass. Looking back, Batman saw that the speeders were still on their tails, blasting away.

Katniss turned herself completely on the Batpod, facing backwards. She aimed her next arrow and aimed at another trooper. As she fired, however, her aim was thrown off when Batman was forced to swerve out of the way when the Hulk was smashed into the middle of the road. Zooming past him, Superman came in close behind and smashed him deeper into the pavement.

"We've got him!" said Batman. "Hang on to me!"

Katniss grabbed onto Batman, unsure of what insane stunt he was prepared to do. Batman than pulled the Batpod up into a wheelie. It seemed to her like he was gong to flip over, but the Batpod suddenly turned around on itself, somehow turning along its axis in mid wheelie. As it made a full 180 degree wheelie, the Batpod was now facing backwards, wheels screeching on the pavement as it accelerated in the opposite direction. The four speeders zoomed pass them, while Batman sped in the opposite direction, back to where Superman and the Hulk were. They had broke into a street brawl, taking swing after swing at each other, with small shockwaves emanating from each punch.

Batman pulled to a stop, jumping off and taking out his grappling gun. Looking behind them, Katniss watched as the speeders turned around and headed back towards them.

"They're coming back!" she yelled as Batman took out some putty from his batbelt and stuck the kryptonite crystal to the hook end.

"Then stall them!" he yelled back. Sighing in frustration, Katniss knocked an arrow into her bow, aiming backwards towards the speeders. They were still in the distance, but not to far for the Girl on Fire. She shot one arrow, impaling one in the distance.

Now down to three, the troopers opened fire with their speeders. Katniss dodged behind a car reloading another arrow.

Meanwhile, Superman had taken a blow at the Hulk, sending him hard against a car. The Hulk seemed un-phased as he readied himself to strike again, but Superman was nowhere to be seen. Batman likewise looked around, not seeing him. Suddenly, the Hulk found himself caught in a headlock, with Superman holding him from behind. The Hulk tried to shake him off, but Superman just tightened his grip, attempting to choke him. The Hulk smashed him repeatedly against a nearby truck, but Superman would not relent. Eventually, the Hulk fell to his knees, growing dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"Clark!" yelled Batman. Superman turned, just in time for Batman to shoot the grappling gun, kryptonite attached, hitting Clark in the side. It bounced off, but the radiation was enough for Superman to lose his grip and fall to the ground, right next to the space rock. He tried to get up, but the kryptonite had already done its work, making him unable to move. Looking up, he watched as the Hulk smashed him into the ground; then everything went black...

Meanwhile, the storm troopers on speeders circled Katniss, using their blasters to shoot at her. Seeing a brief window, Katniss stood up, two arrows in her hand holding the bow. She picked one up and fired, hitting one of the troopers. Rapidly picking up the other, she shot down the other one a second later. There was one more by her count, but he was nowhere to be seen. Keeping her bow ready, she looked around wearily.

"Freeze!" said a muffled voice from behind. Katniss realized she was being held at gunpoint by the last trooper. He must have gotten off his speeder when she wasn't looking and snuck up.

"I said hands up!" he said again. Katniss slowly raised her hands, when a huge thud hit the ground a few feet away. Turning around, Katniss watched as the Hulk picked up the trooper and flung him across the city, landing who knows where. He turned and nodded, giving a low grunt.

"Thanks" Katniss said in response. Batman walked up to her, Kryptonite in hand

"Superman is free of Loki's control, but it might take a while for him to wake up; Hulk hit him pretty hard" he said, glaring at the Hulk.

"What?" said the Hulk angrily.

They had not time to rest, as three vehicles pulled up, no drivers inside. They quickly transformed into three Decepticons, firing their plasma cannons at the Hulk. Taking a few hits, the Hulk roared in rage and jumped to one, proceeding to rip its head off...

* * *

(Yoda, Mike, Bugs, and Gandalf)

On there way back towards where they left Optimus and his team, Mike, Bugs, Gandalf, and Yoda had been running, hearing the thuds made by the T-rex, following out of sight behind them.

"When are we going to lose them?!" exclaimed Mike as they ran. "They can't even see us!"

"They must have our scent!" said Gandalf. They continuously darted around buildings and city blocks, hoping to lose their pursuers. Two storm troopers jumped out and aimed there weapons, but Yoda simply threw them against a wall, using the force.

* * *

(Optimus' team)

Optimus was still engaged with Megatron. They had eventually broken into a fist brawl, punching the snot out of each other, sparks flying with each punch.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Spiderman, were busy trying to figure out how out free Megamind and Minion from their now non-functioning robot. Legolas stood nearby, shooting arrows at some orcs who came near.

"Don't you have some sort of escape mechanism?" asked Spiderman.

"Yes!" screamed Megamind. With the microphone down, he had to scream through the glass. "But it ran on electricity! But nothing is working!"

"What about a gun?"

Megamind perked up. "Of course! The weapon compartment! It's covered in lead, they should still be working!"

"Um, sir?" said Minion. "The compartment had an electronic lock. It's broken."

Megamind held his grin, but it immediately turned to a frown when he smashed his head against the counsel. "Gosh darn it!"

"What if Bumblebee shoots you out?" asked Spiderman.

"And get fried in the process? No thank you!"

Then, they froze, hearing a thumping noise emanating from the ground.

"Uh, what was that?" asked Minion.

"That, Minion, is an impact term. We should probably be alarmed!" said Megamind as another thump hit the ground.

Then, from around the corner of one of the buildings, Mike, Yoda, Bugs, and Gandalf came running.

"Run you fools!" cried out Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what is it?!" asked Legolas, readying his bow and arrow.

"Dinosaurs! Giant, man eating dinosaurs! head for the hills!" yelled Bugs.

Bumblebee readied his cannon, ready for whatever came around the corner. Everyone ran and took their positions, ready for whatever came.

At first, only silence.

"Where'd they go?" asked Mike, holding his blaster.

Then, one from behind a building, and another from behind some ruble, the two T-rex charged, roaring. Bumblebee caught sight of one and aimed his gun, but the T-rex was too fast and bit his arm, clamping down on his gun. Bumblebee repeatedly punch the T-rex with his other arm, trying to make it let go, but it was relentless, dragging the Autobot scout around.

The other, smaller male, took an arrow to the neck from Legolas, but it made little damage as the T-rex scattered the group, sending everyone in separate directions. It looked down and saw Megamind and Minion, still trapped in their robot.

"Don't move minion" said Megamind, freezing his body. "He can't see us if we don't move."

The T-rex eyed them momentarily, then let out an ear-splitting roar.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Megamind waving his arms around frantically.

"Sir, you said not to move!"

Then, looking up, they both screamed in terror as the T-rex broke the thick glass down on them. They pushed against it, trying to get it off, but considering it was a 9 ton lizard, they didn't stand much of a chance.

"Hey, Barney!" scream Spiderman. The T-rex turned its head around, only to have its eyes webbed. It roared in annoyance, stomping around, trying to remove the webbing from its eyes.

Bumblebee, however, had his own problems as he tried to get the female of his arm. Eventually, he threw his legs over her snout and, after getting better leverage, gave her a mean right cross. Finally, she let go, roaring in pain. Bumblebee fell down. Once he stood up, however, the female charged his and knocked him down with her head. It went to grab him, but a flash of light from Gandalf temporarily blinded it.

"Get back you monster!" he yelled, standing between the beast and Bumblebee. The T-rex roared in annoyance and ran back in the direction it came.

Meanwhile, Spiderman stood on top of the male's head, webbing its face whenever it managed to pull webbing off.

"Am I bugging you? Aw, that's too bad!" mocked Spiderman.

The male shook his head hard, trying to get the annoying man off his head. Spiderman hung on well, though. Suddenly, his Spider-sense went off, seeing that the T-rex was about to smash his head into a building. Spiderman jumped off at the last second, letting the T-rex crash through it. When it turned to get out, some exposed rebar snagged onto the webbing, pulling it off its eyes. It saw Spiderman there, and was ready to strike.

"Hey, over here!" yelled Megamind. The T-rex turned angrily to the small alien. He was holding a small, gun-like device in his hand.

"Ollo!" he said, firing it. It hit he T-rex and, covering it in blue energy, it had shrunk rapidly into a small, handheld sized cube, falling to the ground. Megamind walked up to it and picked it up. He then put it in his pocket with pride.

"You're welcome, everyone!" he boasted.

* * *

(Ryder's Team)

As they approached their destination, more and more troopers and orcs came in, along with a few Decepticons.

Less than a block away from the sewer line, Loki's forces made it hard to get through. Two Decepticons blocked their way, making it impossible. Ryder cursed to himself, seeing their way blocked.

"Ryder!" called Aragorn. "We need to get through now! We can't take this much longer!"

Ryder nodded in agreement. He looker up, seeing Hiccup and Toothless overhead, blasting a Decepticon.

"Hiccup!" he called at the top of his lungs. "We need to get to the sewer line! We need cover!"

Hiccup nodded in response, pulling Toothless into a hover. "Get ready to run!" he called down. He pulled out a fresh cartridge of zippleback gas, loading it into his hilt.

"Alright, bud, take us in low!" he told Toothless. Flying low, just passing the team, Hiccup released a huge cloud of the gas, confusing the cons, orcs, and troopers below. Making the cloud extra thick over the sewer hole, Hiccup sparked the gas, sending a massive explosion, sending troopers, orcs, and cons flying everywhere.

Seeing their opportunity, the team ran forward, towards the sewer hole. Deadpool took out a grenade and threw it into the street, the explosion resulting in a dust cloud.

"Now we're invisible!" he boasted as he pried open the manhole. "I wish I can see the look on their faces when we seemingly vanish into thin air, but, what are you gonna do?"

Ryder, Aragorn, Dr. Clithe, and Mace jumped into the manhole. Henry and Laura were right behind, but a blast from one of the Decepticon's cannons went of near them, knocking Henry partially unconscious.

"Henry! Oh great!" Laura exclaimed, dragging Henry towards the manhole.

"Come on! Put more effort into it! You gotta want it!" yelled Deadpool, like a drill seargant as Laura dragged Henry into the Deadpool. She just beamed a glare at him as Aragorn grabbed Henry and Laura followed in. Deadpool held the manhole cover over his head as he readied to jump in.

He looked up. "Sky's yours, dragon boy!" yelled Deadpool to a nearby Hiccup, who flew over head. Deadpool jumped in, just as the clouds cleared. Toothless fired another shot just for good measure before flying away, leaving Loki's minions below dazed and confused, not knowing where the rest of the team went.

* * *

(Iron-man and Thor)

Thor got a hold of Iron-man and smashed him into the ground.

"Surrender!" demanded Thor.

"Not gonna happen!" aid Iron-man, shifting his body to kick Thor in the gut, sending him into a car. Iron-man got up, only to see Thor running at him, screaming in rage. Tony side-stepped out of the way and tripped him.

"Miss your precious hammer yet?" mocked Iron-man, seeing Thor on the ground. Thor simply screamed in anger and jumped onto Iron-man, smashing him into a building, and repeatedly hit him. Iron-man kicks him off onto the street, while he hovers overhead.

"JARVIS!" said Tony to his AI. "How any ideas?"

"Using the two repulsers together might create enough force to render him unconscious, but you would need the Iron Patriot to do that" said JARVIS.

"It's still War-machine! But..." Tony was thinking for a moment. "JARVIS, detach my left glove!"

With a click, the left glove came off. Tony held it and flew behind a car, hiding the glove, facing upwards behind it.

"Hey god of thunder!" he called to Thor. "How does it feel to be Loki's man-servant!"

Thor ran over in rage, leaping into the air.

"Alright JARVIS, on my mark..." Tony flew up, just as Thor landed where he was standing. "...Now!"

Iron-man aimed his repulser down below him, while JARVIS activated the repulser on the glove lying on the ground. The beams from both repulsers met between the two, leaving Thor confused. As he realized what was happening, it was too late; the explosion from the combined repulsers smashed all the windows in its range, and Thor was on the ground, unconscious. Iron-man walked up to the glove and picked it up, reattaching it to his hand. He then walked over to Thor and lifted his eye, seeing that the blue tint was gone.

"Alright, waky-waky Goldilocks!" said Iron-man, slapping Thor.

"Sir" interrupted JARVIS. "There is a rapid decrease in air temperature."

Tony felt it too. He looked around, seeing that everything was being coated with a layer of frost.

"Um, JARVIS, I wasn't listening at the meeting, did any of Loki's minions have control over temperature?"

JARVIS didn't have to answer, for standing half a block away, Iron-man came face to face with the Snow-Queen herself.

"Well, if it isn't the wickedly talented Adele Dazeem" he said sarcastically.

* * *

**A short chapter, but more are on their way. **

**OK, I seem to have gotten over the writers block associated with these two chapters, and I should be getting more chapters up more quickly. That, and I just finished my other story. I do, however, have a week long family vacation coming up, and I'll be going into backcountry Ohio, with no internet access, so I'll try to get another chapter up before then. **

**Argh! More waiting!**

**Sorry. **

**Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing! **


End file.
